Detrás de la bestia
by Denisse Flores
Summary: –Por favor no me hagas daño – pidió la mujer de ojos chocolate y voz temblorosa. El hombre la miró desde la penumbra y sonrió con tristeza al notar que aquella hermosa doncella le temía, se acercó sin dejarse ver el rostro y le ofreció una rosa roja escarlata. La besó cerrado los ojos y suspiró para mirarla fijamente. –No temas Bella de mi corazón, yo te cuido.
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora E. Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia que nació extrañamente mientras trataba de dormir._**

* * *

**_Detrás de la bestia_**

**_Prólogo_**

– ¡Por favor señor, no me haga daño! – gritó una mujer desesperada mientras estaba en el suelo.

–No vine a buscar tu sangre mujer, vengo a ver a tu marido – contestó el hombre de cabellos rubios y mirada penetrante.

El ama de cabellos castaños, lo miró con miedo. Aquel rostro angelical suyo le helaba la sangre pero también le fascinaba ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan hermoso pudiese profanar tanto miedo? Más allá de su aspecto físico, no había nada que la intimidara.

–Mi marido no se encuentra – respondió sorbiendo por la nariz – salió temprano por la mañana a labrar el campo.

–¿Cuándo volverá?

–No lo sé – contestó ella aun viéndolo desde el piso – no tiene hora de llegada.

El misterioso hombre torció la boca y bufó en silencio. Odiaba que se escondieran de él y de sus responsabilidades.

–Dile a ese que dice ser tu marido – apuntó con el dedo – que vendré cuantas veces sean necesarias para que me pague lo que me debe. Soy generoso, lo sabes, pero aborrezco que quieran abusar de mi esplendidez. El precio será alto, si no cumplen.

–Señor, piedad – imploró la mujer – somos pobres ¿cómo podremos solventar la deuda? El dinero lo utilizamos para comer y salvar nuestras tierras, mismas que no producen y no sabemos por qué.

–Ya te lo dije, mujer– respondió bajando el sombrero de copa alta y moviendo una capa negra de seda – no tientes mi paciencia – finalizó y dio la vuelta para salir del umbral de madera vieja.

El aire helado de la habitación se esfumó con su partida. Las piernas las sentía muy débiles como pararse y lloró amargamente desde el suelo acariciando su vientre. Unos pasos se escuchaban en el horizonte y caer de una escopeta se escuchó en el suelo.

–¡RENEE! ¿QUÉ TIENES? – preguntó el marido viéndola postrada.

–Él vino – respondió sollozando – vino para cobrar la deuda, ¿Qué haremos Charlie? Lo quiere lo antes posible o si no… – y acaricio su mano lentamente.

–No nos dañará amor, él no puede dañarnos.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Sabes lo que dicen de él en el pueblo.

–Lo sé de antemano, aunque somos campesinos pobres podemos defendernos, voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro bebé – dijo acariciando la hinchada barriga de su esposa – ya verás que sí.

El hombre de sombrero de copa, arribó con su carruaje al enorme castillo que estaba en el bosque fuera del pueblo. Los caballos blancos se pararon frente a la gran puerta de madera y hierro mientras el chofer del carruaje abría la puerta. El pesado humor de aquel hombre imponía respeto en el lugar, el silencio reinaba en los pasillos de lóbrega piedra adornadas por cuadros costosos y flores que apenas y le daban vida a la habitación.

Un hombrecillo de bata negra con un enorme maletín, salió de la habitación principal acomodando su monóculo y sonriendo amablemente.

–Señor Cullen, que bueno que ha llegado por fin. Su esposa lo está esperando.

–Gracias doctor, dígame ¿cómo está Elizabeth? – preguntó de manera preocupada.

–Delicada pero estable, señor. Las medicinas están respondiendo pero no para ella.

Pasó saliva escondiendo su mirada triste tras su copa grande.

–¿Y el bebé?

–El embarazo está progresando, señor Cullen. Su hijo está sano, pero su esposa – se detuvo y afligió la mirada – ella está cada día más débil. Lo que me temo es que, la barrera que hay entre la enfermedad que posee su mujer y su hijo, se pueda romper.

–¿Hay algo más que se pueda hacer?

–Lamentablemente no, la fiebre española está debilitando su sistema poco a poco, con suerte… Ella sobrevivirá hasta el parto.

Carlisle asintió con la mirada derrotada y alzó la frente para serenarse.

–Gracias por haber venido – dijo – lo mandaremos a llamar cuando lo necesitemos doctor.

–Está bien, señor Cullen. Que tenga usted una agradable noche, con permiso.

–Propio.

El hombrecillo de la bata negra se quitó el sombrero, asintió y una empleada del lugar lo escoltó hacia la salida del castillo. Era el momento de que Carlisle limpiara de su rostro aquella amarga tristeza de ver a su mujer. Tocó la puerta de manera dulce y asomó la cabeza por el umbral.

–¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Adelante – contestó ella sonriente, mientras otra de las empleadas ponía un jarrón de rosas rojas a su derecha.

–¿Cómo estás? – preguntó él quitándose el sombre de copa alta y acomodándose a su lado.

–Mejor, cada día mejor – contestó acariciándose la barriga.

–Me alegro escuchar eso – dijo con una sonrisa triste – ¿has comido ya?

–Un poco, aunque lo devolví – inquirió con pena – el bebé no está muy acostumbrado a las comidas que me recomendó el médico.

–Tienes que hacerlo – y acaricio su mano que yacía sobre su vientre – por ti y el bebé.

–Lo sé, pero es difícil. Las comidas tan simples me dan nauseas. En lugar de eso me he puesto a pensar en como se podría llamar.

–El esfuerzo valdrá la pena, faltan semanas para que des a luz amor mío, por fin tendremos a nuestro hijo, pero dime ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara?

–Esperarlo me llena de alegría y quiero que mi bebé se llame Edward – dijo con un ánimo apenas visible lo que oscureció el rostro de su marido.

–¿Edward? – preguntó enarcando una ceja – me gusta – sonrió – y ¿si es una bella damita?

–No es niña – respondió ella – es mi Edward, mi Edward Anthony – respondió con una sonrisa opacada por un gesto de dolor.

–Si te sientes mal, tienes que decirlo. Mandaré a traer al doctor para que te atienda lo antes posible.

Ella sonrió sin ganas y acarició el dorso de su mano.

–Ya no molestes al doctor Stillman, mis dolores solo se marcharan conmigo.

Carlisle se paró de la cama enojado.

–No vuelvas a decir eso, Elizabeth Masen de Cullen. Tienes estrictamente prohibido hablar así.

–No te enojes conmigo Carlisle, mi salud ya no tiene remedio, solo queda la de mi hijo. Por él – dijo acariciando su vientre – es que todavía estoy aquí.

–Tú te pondrás bien, y lo verás crecer conmigo. Incluso me llegaré a molestar porque sé que lo vas a malcriar – inquirió con lágrimas en los ojos.

El labio de la esposa comenzó a temblar amenazando con llorar pero reunió el suficiente coraje como para aguantarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que estaba demasiado enferma y que, por más que hicieran el esfuerzo, moriría. Pero tenía miedo por su bebé, ¿qué pasaría si el niño enfermaba y moría consigo?

–Aguantaré lo más que pueda – contestó viendo el vació – pero quiero pedirte algo.

Carlisle levantó la vista y se arrodillo ante ella tomándole las manos.

–Lo que sea, es tuyo. Lo que sea que quieras lo tendrás.

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

–Quiero – dijo con firmeza – que sí, el día que dé a luz a nuestro hijo; y tengas que decidir entre los dos, lo hagas por nuestro niño.

–Por favor – suplicó – no me pidas eso.

– Tienes que prometerlo Carlisle, tienes que hacerlo.

Dudó mucho y bajó la mirada besando sus blancas manos. Miró fijamente los orbes esmeraldas manchados ligeramente de rojo por la fiebre y la enfermedad y asintió sin decir más. Y así se quedaron juntos hasta que Elizabeth Masen de Cullen, se quedó dormida.

Semanas después de aquella conversación tan significativa para ambos, comenzó una fuerte tormenta en el pueblo. Los caminos que daban a la plaza principal estaba cerrados y ese mismo día, Elizabeth comenzó en labor de parto.

–¡Señor Cullen! ¡Señor Cullen! – gritaba una de las empleadas que cuida de la señora.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó asustado desde el estudio.

–La señora Elizabeth va a dar a luz.

–Llama al chofer y manda a traer al doctor Stillman.

–Señor, he enviado por él pero ha vuelto porque han cerrado los caminos.

–¡¿ Y POR QUÉ NO HAN BUSCADO A UNA PARTERA SIQUIERA ?!

–Señor – dijo avergonzada la mujer – en el estado de la señora no es…

–¡VE POR UNA MALDITA PARTERA CUANTO ANTES!

La mujer salió despavorida del lugar y corrió hacia la puerta. Carlisle corrió hacia donde su mujer quien se quejaba quejumbrosamente por las contracciones.

–Elizabeth, Elizabeth por Dios – dijo de rodillas junto a la cama – ¿estás bien?

–Carlisle – contestó sudorosa y sin mirarlo – el bebé, el bebé ya viene – apuñó los ojos y flexionó las rodillas del dolor.

–Aguanta mi amor, aguante por favor ¡Katrina! ¡Katrina! – llamó a una criada –¿Dónde demonios está el doctor? – Y no soltó la mano de su mujer – aguanta corazón.

–Carlisle ¡Ah Dios! Carlisle – cerró de nuevo los ojos – tendrás que ir por ayuda.

–No voy a dejarte sola Elizabeth, no lo haré.

–Pero tienes que. Anda, por favor, por el bebé.

El hombre de mirada triste apuñó los ojos. Fijo su vista en la cara traslúcida de su mujer quien, duramente trataba de sonreír.

–Vendré lo antes posible cariño – dijo besando su frente – aguanta por favor.

Ella asintió suspirando y otra violenta contracción la arqueo de dolor.

Carlisle Cullen salió despavorido de la habitación principal y corrió hacia los establos de donde tomó un caballo. Salió de la mansión enorme que prácticamente era un castillo y galopó bajo la lluvia en busca del doctor que atendía a su esposa. El sombrero elegante salió volando por la velocidad a la que iba el caballo y con la fusta apresuró el andar del animal. Un hombre que bloqueaba el camino lo detuvo haciendo que el cuadrúpedo se levantara en las dos patas traseras.

–¡Deténgase! – Ordenó el hombre – el paso está cerrado.

–No puedo – dijo Carlisle tratando de controlar el animal – mi mujer está dando a luz.

–Lo siento señor pero, si lo dejo pasar se puede matar por los deslaves de los caminos.

–¡No me importa! Mi mujer se está muriendo – dijo desesperado.

Aquel hombre del camino sintió compasión por el jinete. Movió sus manos nerviosamente y suspiró.

–Cerca de aquí hay alguien que puede ayudarlo, pero no es un doctor.

–Lléveme con esa persona – ordenó preocupado – necesito que venga conmigo.

El hombre asintió viajando a través de la salvaje lluvia. Los dos se dirigieron hacia una vieja cabaña que estaba cerca de una acantilando. Carlisle miró un poco desconcertado hacia el lugar y notó que el lugar era de aspecto tenebroso.

–¡Buena noche! – gritó el hombre del camino cerca de la pequeña puerta.

Una mujer de aspecto lúgubre se asomó apenas por la pequeña rendija. Sus delgadas y largas manos se aferraron a la puerta con miedo. Su cabello largo le llegaba a la cintura y sus largas pestañas los veían con recelo.

–¿Qué deseas? – preguntó en tono amenazante.

–Oiga bruja – dijo el hombre del camino – necesitamos que ayude a dar a luz a la señora de este hombre.

La anciana fijó su vista en Carlisle y después en el hombre que le hablaba.

–No puedo – contestó – ahora hay muy mal tiempo.

–Ande señora – intervino Carlisle – le daré oro suficiente como para vivir bien toda su vida. Por favor, ayude a mi mujer y a mi hijo.

–Mire, mi señor. Yo le agradezco la oferta pero, me temo que, es muy difícil su caso – contestó sincera – puedo notar su preocupación, y veo que este parto es difícil, no quiero responsabilidades.

–¡Se lo suplico! – Inquirió el hombre casi derrotado – hágalo por mi hijo, señora.

La mujer de largos cabellos sintió pena y al final aceptó. Los tres bajo la ardua lluvia, se dirigieron hacia la mansión enorme de los Cullen, la vieja bruja se admiró de tanta belleza y riqueza contenida en un solo lugar y lujuriosa saboreo todo el oro que sabía que ganaría en esa noche.

Entraron a la recámara principal, en donde la señora de la casa se retorcía de dolor por las fuertes contracciones. Para la partera, no le fue difícil deducir que la mujer estaba enferma y que su hijo por ende también.

–Señora mía – dijo la anciana – ya vine a ayudarla – dijo tomando su mano.

Elizabeth estaba prácticamente delirando, la frente estaba llena de sudor y asintió solamente. La anciana le acarició el dorso de la mano y le sonrió. Carlisle aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta con el puño cerca de los labios caminando de un lado a otro.

–Necesito agua caliente, sábanas limpias, alcohol – ordenó la vieja bruja.

El señor Cullen asintió solamente y ordenó a una de las presentes que le proporcionara todo lo que la anciana decía. La tormenta continuaba fuerte, afuera los caballos relinchaban con miedo por el sonido de los truenos y los rayos. El ruido de la lluvia se mezclaba con los gritos aterrorizantes de Elizabeth Masen.

–Puje mi señora – ordenó la partera.

La mujer agitaba su cuerpo fuertemente ante aquel dolor tan insoportable, su débil organismo estaba fallando cada minuto más.

–¡Puje! – gritó una vez más.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la embarazada fueron combinados con los puntos rojos de la sangre que le habían salido por el esfuerzo que sobrepasaba su cuerpo.

En el pasillo, Carlisle aguardaba preocupado hasta que el sonoro llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación. Suspiró y dio gracias a Dios con un sonoro _amén. _La pequeña mujer de cabello canoso abrió lentamente la puerta, Carlisle se pasó junto a ella de forma agradecida.

–¿Cómo esta ella, señora? – preguntó preocupado,

–Ella… Está muy débil – contestó con la mirada pesada.

–¿Y mi bebé?

–Es una varón, señor. Pero él – dijo pausadamente – él nació enfermo.

–No, no, no, no – dijo horrorizado – pero… Pero se pueden salvar ¿verdad? Ambos tienen que salvarse.

–Lo siento, si me enfoco en uno, el otro morirá mientras estoy atendiendo, señor. Tendrá que decidir.

Y había llegado el momento que su mujer le había planteado. Decidir entre dos vidas. Entró a la habitación y con tristeza miró a su mujer con el niño en brazos, quien débilmente sonreía mientras jugaba con los pequeños dedos. Carlisle sonrió llorando, aquella imagen le rompía el corazón, se arrodilló frente a ella y besó sus labios, los cuales le sabían a cristalina sal por las lágrimas.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien amor, mira a nuestro bebé – dijo sonriente – mi Edward es tan perfecto, mi bebé perfecto te amo.

El niño respiraba violentamente y con mucha dificultad. El señor Cullen tomó sus deditos y los besó llorando.

–Edward Anthony Cullen Masen.

–Tienes que salvarlo amor – dijo su esposa – sálvalo a él.

–No, Elizabeth, no puedo dejar que te vayas, te necesito.

–Tendrás un parte de mí, mi corazón está en este niño.

–No, no – negó con la cabeza – no puedo dejarte ir.

–Ya lo decidí, Carlisle. Por favor, cuida de él – sonrió y lo besó de nuevo.

Su esposo asintió y bajó la mirada mientras la partera tomaba el niño en brazos y lo colocaba sobre un Moisés de mimbre. La madre se aferró a los brazos de su marido y lloró quedito.

–Te amo Carlisle, gracias por hacerme feliz, por este bebé, por ti.

–Te amo Elizabeth.

El llanto del niño se escuchó sonoro, al ser despegado del calor de la madre. La partera comenzó a untarlo con algunos brebajes y a sanarlo con yerbas.

–Cuida de él, por favor.

–Lo haré, Elizabeth, te amo.

–Te amo.

Y el cuerpo de su esposa fallecido se quedó dormido para siempre entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas le rodaron en silencio, la apretó junto a su pecho con fuerza y besó su cabello con vehemencia.

–Señor – la interrumpió la mujer de canas – su bebé, su bebé está muy mal.

La miró con rabia y dejó el cadáver de la mujer que amaba con lentitud en la cama. Se acercó al niño que ardía en fiebre y lo tomó entre sus brazos. La lluvia se escuchaba más fuerte aun.

–¿Qué puede hacer por el niño? – preguntó viéndolo fijamente.

–Mire, mi señor – dijo apenada por la muerte de la esposa – sabe que solo soy una vieja bruja y que solo puedo lidiar con esas cosas que muy pocos comprenden, pero la vida de su niño pende de un hilo.

–Haré cualquier cosa por él – dijo viendo el cadáver de su mujer – se lo prometí a mi esposa.

–¿Está seguro? – preguntó seria la anciana.

–Completamente, señora.

–Entonces – contestó ella – tendré que hacer algo pero, estará implicado el desarrollo de su niño y su futuro.

–Haga lo que tenga que hacer – y apretó el bebé que jadeaba en sus brazos.

La anciana caminó hacia el cadáver de la madre y sacó una pequeña navaja, cortó el dedo índice de la mujer y una hilera de sangre aun tibia resbaló por su dedo. Lo vertió en un molde de barro y pidió disculpas con la cabeza. Se acercó hacia una vieja mesa de madera de caoba y de su morral sacó yerbas curativas que llevaba consigo. Carlisle la miró asombrado, aquella mujer de verdad era una bruja.

Machacó algunas plantas y las mezcló con un agua de origen dudoso mientras hablaba en una lengua que no comprendía. Miraba al niño de vez en cuando mientras susurraba quedamente.

–Tu espíritu, sagrado lobo, descenderá sobre este recién nacido. Haz que tu fuerza lo alimente desde el centro de su alma hasta el exterior. Rompe los paradigmas y llénalo con tu imponencia, haz que le teman, que sea más fuerte que él mismo, hazlo una indomable, un hombre invencible y rompe todo esto con amor, cuando solo este pequeño niño, sea amado por quien en realidad es.

Los relámpagos se hicieron más estruendosos mezclándose con el llanto del niño. Vertió aquella _medicina _en la boca del pequeño y este la pasó por su garganta con gesto amargo.

–¿Qué pasará con mi hijo?

–Su hijo – dijo tocando al bebé con la punta de los dedos – su hijo será temido pero respetado, nadie le pasará por encima… Nadie será más fuerte que él… Su hijo estará siempre _detrás de la bestia._

* * *

**_Hola a todos bueno pues aquí les dejo esta nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido. Ahora pues_**

**_estoy tratando como con un tema más de "cuentos de hadas" pero con un toque de misterio sin_**

**_dejar de lado mi ya conocida 'parte romántica'._**

**_Espero que les agrade :D_**

**_Follow/Favorite y su hermoso Review _**

**_¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: La luz entre penumbras

**_Capítulo 1_**

* * *

**_La luz entre penumbras._**

* * *

_La tormenta no cedía ni un poco, los ojos de Carlisle se fijaban solamente en los ojos cerrados de su hijo recién nacido. Acariciaba sus mejillas junto al cuerpo de su madre._

_–Aquí está nuestro hijo, Elizabeth. Me pediste que cuidara de él y así será – comentó llorando._

_El niño se retorció en sus brazos mientras la anciana los miraba desde el umbral en silencio. El pequeño Edward abrió los ojos lentamente y un color dorado opacaba el verde esmeralda de los que había heredado de su madre. Carlisle jadeo asustado y pasó un trago enorme de saliva._

_–Oiga, mujer. ¿Qué le pasa a los ojos de mi niño?_

_La anciana se acercó a ellos lentamente y sonrió a medias remojándose los labios. Pidió permiso para cargar al niño en brazos y lo arrulló suavemente._

_–Le pregunte a usted, si estaba dispuesto a salvar a su hijo y esta, es la consecuencia, mi señor._

_–¿Se irá ese color de sus ojos algún día? – preguntó preocupado._

_–Solo hasta que mis palabras se cumplan, señor. Su hijo tendrá que ser amado sin importar su aspecto, esa es la condición._

_–¡Pero qué tonterías dice usted! Es mi hijo, yo lo amo por quien es – replicó molesto – tendría que haberse quitado ese color desde el momento en que nació, porque desde entonces, yo ya lo amaba._

_–Entiendo que esté molesto pero las cosas no funcionan así, señor. El amor del que le hablo yo, es de otro tipo. No el fraternal ni maternal, un tipo de amor que muy pocos encuentran y, no sé si tengo permiso de decir esto – se detuvo un momento y admiró al niño dormido – pero es ese tipo de amor que usted conoció con su esposa._

_El señor Cullen se agitó por un momento y acarició al pequeño que dormía._

_–Sé que está mal que lo diga pero, ¿cómo va a conocer a alguien así? Mire sus ojos, no son los de una niño normal, la gente le tendrá miedo._

_–Y el tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, señor. Yo se lo dije._

_–¿Y qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué rompa todos los espejos de la casa? ¿Qué le prohíba salir para que no se burlen de él? Y si no conoce de mundo ¿cómo conocerá al amor? ¡Jamás se romperá esto! – dijo disgustado._

_–Son, como le dije – comentó caminando aun arrullando al bebé – cosas que muy pocos comprenden. El pequeño está vivo, vivo pero estará solo._

_Pasados los días de aquel nacimiento poco usual, los rumores se corrieron por el pueblo como tormenta en verano. La gente no paraba de hablar del niño de ojos de color del "demonio"._

_–Me han contado – decía una mujer que estaba en el bosque – que ha matado a su madre, la dulce señora Elizabeth._

_–¡Dios mío! Tal vez en la encarnación de algún ser maligno._

_–Quizás –respondió haciendo gestos de grandeza – por ello, el señor Carlisle no ha bajado al pueblo en días desde el nacimiento de la criatura esa._

_–¡Y es mejor que no lo haga! ¿Te imaginas que quisiera que, nuestros niños jugaran con ese hijo suyo? ¡Dios me libre de tal cosa!_

_El señor Cullen paseaba en silencio entre los árboles y escuchó a la perfección lo que esas mujeres inhumanas profanaban de su familia. Furioso, gritó ahuyentándolas y amenazó con matarlas si las veía por los alrededores de su casa, siendo el prestamista más importante del pueblo y con aquel humor suyo, no se opusieron en lo absoluto. Mientras más lejos estuviesen de esa familia, era mejor._

_–¡MALDITAS! – Gritó en medio del bosque – ¡Maldita mi suerte! ¡No dejaré que se burlen de mi hijo ni una vez más! Lo juro por la memoria de mi esposa, por el nacimiento de mi hijo ¡POR MI VIDA!_

_El eco de su voz se escuchó tenebroso en el silencio sepulcral del bosque de Francia. Había envejecido años, en unos cuantos días. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su castillo tocando el piano como desquiciado mientras se llenaba las venas de alcohol. Cuidaba de su hijo el mismo, ya que las empleadas del lugar se negaban a atenderlo por temor, lo que provocó que despidiera la mayor parte del personal y prácticamente se quedó solo con el bebé de los ojos dorados. Los negocios en parte iban bien, nada les faltaba. Y siendo uno de los propietarios más ricos de la zona, tenía el suficiente dinero como para solventar a su hijo por el resto de sus vidas. Al pequeño pueblo ya no bajaba, vivía como ermitaño en el bosque, impidiendo la entrada a curiosos morbosos que querían ver al pequeño Edward. Los amenazaba de muerte, y por un tiempo, los deudores vivieron en paz._

_Charlie y Renee Swan vivieron los meses consecutivos tranquilos, tratando se mejorar su economía y pensando que, la deuda que tenían con el señor "frío" estaba olvidada. El tiempo de dar a luz para Renee había llegado también, comenzó en labor de parto medio del campo, en donde ayudaba a su esposo como podía a labrar._

–_¡Charlie! _– _gritó hincándose sobre el alto pasto._

–_¡Renne! ¿Estás bien?_

–_El bebé _–_ comentó agitada _– _el bebé ya va a nacer._

_Su marido la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la choza que estaba colina abajo. La recostó en la humilde cama que estaba en el suelo y tomó su mano con fuerza._

–_¿Qué debo hacer?_

–_Ve por el doctor, está en el centro del pueblo, ve rápido._

_Asintió enérgicamente y dejó a su mujer sola no sin antes besarle las manos. La esposa se quedó postrada en el piso, pidiéndole a Dios que le diera la fuerza necesaria para soportar tan enorme dolor. Su esposo bajó tan rápido como pudo y gritando, llegó hasta el consultorio del doctor del pueblo._

–_¡Señor, señor! _– _llegó vociferando asustado al consultorio._

–_¿Qué pasa hombre? _

–_Mi mujer dará a luz, la he dejado sola para que usted le ayude._

–_¡No perdamos tiempo, hombre! Llévame con tu esposa _– _dijo tomando su maletín y corriendo hacia las colinas._

_Tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, Charlie y el doctor llegaron hacia donde estaba la embarazada. Cuando asomaron se cabeza por el umbral, Renee tenía un pequeño bebé envuelto en sábanas entre sus brazos, le sonreía con la frente sudorosa y jugaba con sus pequeños dedos. Alzó la mirada y sonrió extasiada._

_Charlie se arrodilló frente a su mujer y lloró de felicidad._

–_¿Cómo…?_

–_Llegó minutos después de que te fuiste_– _contestó sonriendo._

_El doctor se postró a su lado, pidiéndole el bebé para revisarlo. La mujer asintió y se lo entregó con mucha delicadeza. La pareja se quedó abrazada en el suelo de la habitación._

–_Gracias por darme un hijo, Renee. Has hecho más dichoso mi hogar._

–_Hija _– _corrigió el doctor sonriendo _–_ su bebé es una perfecta, sana y hermosa niña._

_El marido fijó la vista en los ojos de su esposa y sonrió._

–_Niña, es una niña._

–_Una linda Bella, mi hermosa Isabella._

–_Felicidades, señores Swan _– _dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba a la criatura _– _cuiden a la pequeña…_

–_Bella _– _dijeron en unísono y después sonrieron juntos._

_El doctor estuvo un rato conversando con ellos hasta que casi anocheció. La llegada de la niña había traído un aire diferente al hogar, más calidez y amor._

Pasaron los años, cinco para ser exactos. La casa de Carlisle Cullen era apenas alumbrada por la risa del pequeño Edward. El señor de la casa más grande del pueblo, enseñaba cada día a tocar el piano, el violín, cazar con ballesta paulatinamente, andar a caballo, entre uno de sus muchos pasatiempos. Siempre con su hijo, lo mantuvo fuerte e indomable pero con una recelosa disciplina que lo haría un hombre de bien.

–_Oye papi_.

–Dime, Edward.

–¿_Podque no me dejas bajar al pueblo?_ – Preguntó tras sus largas pestañas – _¿hice algo mado?_

Su padre lo miró con tristeza y acaricio su cabello cobrizo con suavidad.

–Hijo, no es eso – contestó – lo que pasa es que, hay cierta gente que – carraspeo un poco – no nos ve a los dos de buena manera.

–_¿Pod qué?_

–No lo sé – contestó sincero al darse cuenta que ni el mismo sabía, a parte del miedo que les tenían, no sabía por qué no los aceptaban.

En realidad, no le hacían mal a nadie. Siempre se había comportado al margen de la página como cuando _Elizabeth _vivía. Ella misma, le había inculcado ser generoso con los menos agraciados, pero hacía tiempo que no bajaba ni siquiera para cobrarles a los que le debían. Era rico pero tampoco iba a despilfarrar el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado.

–Mejor – dijo sonriendo – quiero que aprendamos algo, ¿está bien?

–_Está bien _– dijo sonriendo – _¿qué hademos papi?_

–Aprenderemos una pieza llamada _Moonlight sonata. _A mamá le encantaba pero, solo el primer movimiento, era de Beethoven.

Edward aplaudió extasiado al escuchar las palabras _"A mamá le encantaba". _Siempre que su padre le hablaba de ella, la imaginaba como un hada del bosque, un ángel tal vez. Usualmente se quedaba en la sala principal junto a la chimenea para poder ver la imagen grande que su padre había puesto. Edward se había aprendido cada detalle de su cara, a tal punto que había pintado un cuadro de ella y de su padre pero él nunca aparecía. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Hacía tiempo que no veía su reflejo, su padre debía pensar que él era tan feo como para tuviera uno. Eso lo entristecía pero jamás dijo nada.

–Bien Edward – dijo rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos – quiero que por favor, prestes mucha atención y sigas el movimiento de mis dedos.

La bella sonata comenzó a escucharse y el niño pequeño se sintió arrullado por la música. Lo hacía sentir tranquilo, pensar en su mamá, en sus abrazos que tanto necesitaba. Observó con detalle cada movimiento de los dedos de su padre y como era de esperarse, en poco tiempo comenzó a interpretarla solo.

–_¿Assí papi? _– preguntó concentrado en las notas.

–Muy bien, Edward. Serás un gran músico– dijo aplaudiendo su alegría.

Aquella nota triste llenaba sonoramente las paredes de la mansión, tan enorme y tan sola. El pequeño niño la interpretaba con todo el corazón y aquella dulzura suya le daba paz a su progenitor.

En el pueblo las cosas estaban tan tranquilas. La llegada de la pequeña Bella había hecho que el lugar fuese tan cálido y alegre. Desde el día de su nacimiento, el doctor Stillman, el mismo que había ido a visitarla el día de su nacimiento en la colina, la había apadrinado. Ayudaba a la pareja con los aprendizajes de la pequeña, inclusive, como este no tenía familia que mantener, le pagaba a la niña clases de Ballet, literatura y etiqueta.

Cada tarde se dirigían a la capital para que la niña tuviera sus clases. El doctor estaba cautivado por la pequeña.

–Doctor Stillman – saludo Renee en el umbral de la casa – llega usted tan temprano.

–No pude aguantar las ganas de ver a mi pequeña Bella. Por cierto ¿dónde está?

–_¡Panino! ¡Panino! _– gritaba alzando su largo vestido.

–¡Ahí está mi pequeña princesa! – Y la alzó entre sus brazos – ¿lista para ir al Ballet?

–_Shi Panino_– contestó riendo.

–Ve por tus cosas y te espero para irnos ¿está bien?

La pequeña asintió enérgicamente y salió corriendo.

–Bella está muy contenta con las clases, doctor. Gracias por lo que hace por ella. Si no fuese por usted, ella no aprendiera tanto – comentó apenada la madre.

–No diga tonterías Renee, ustedes la están criando para ser una mujer de bien. Su pasión por los libros es fascinante y cuando baila, parece un hada.

–Quizás algún día podamos ir a verla – y sonrió.

–Eso sería muy bueno.

–_Panino, lita _– interrumpió sonriente Bella.

–Despídete de mamá – dijo el hombre.

–_Ayiós mami, beso a papi _– y la besó en la mejilla.

–Pórtate bien, Isabella. Has caso de tu padrino y sé buena niña.

–No hace falta que diga eso, Renee. Bella es esplendida.

Bella sonrió abiertamente y tomó la mano del doctor. Al bajar la colina, se encontró con Jacob, un niño de apenas un año mayor que ella y muy amigo suyo. Su padre era campesino, como el de Bella.

–_¡Ayiós Jacob! _– dijo agitando su manita.

_–¡Adiós Bella!_ – Contestó sonriente – _¡Oye!_

–_¿Shi? _– preguntó deteniéndose.

–_Cuando vuelvas ¿me contarás otra historia?_

–_¡Claro! ¡Ayios!_

Subieron su padrino y ella al carruaje con rumbo a la capital de Francia, el camino llevaría un buen rato, ella lo sabía.

En las afueras del bosque, Carlisle y su hijo practicaban con la ballesta enérgicamente. El pequeño era un genio, sabía utilizar con precisión aquella arma aunque siempre bajo el ojo cuidadoso de su padre.

–¡Eso es, Edward! Vas muy bien hijo.

El niño sonrió abiertamente y siguió practicando.

–Señor Cullen – llamó una de las empleadas que aún quedaban en la casa – lo viene a buscar el notario.

El padre de Edward se extrañó que la visita de aquel hombre fuese un poco más temprano de lo que habían acordado, pero en cuanto a negocios, la hora no importaba.

–Está bien, voy para allá en un momento. Dile eso y pásalo a la sala.

–Está bien, señor – respondió la empleada y se retiró.

–Hijo – se arrodilló frente a Edward, quien seguía absorto en su mente – tengo que subir a hablar con un señor ¿estarás bien si te dejo?

–_Sí, papi._

–¿Seguro?

Edward asintió con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, no tardaré mucho. Por favor, no vayas más dentro del bosque, te podrías perder.

–_Está bien._

Carlisle sonrió y acarició su pequeña cabeza para después subir hacia la mansión.

A lo lejos, el galope de cuatro caballos se escuchaba en dirección de la salida del pueblo, pasarían justo por donde el pequeño estaba. Eso le pareció interesante ¡más personas que ver! No sabía de nadie más que de su padre, las empleadas, su maestro de clases que venía muy poco y algunos hombres que trabajaban para su padre. Aunque tenía más que claro que, no podía dejarse ver por ellos.

El ruido era más intenso conforme los segundos pasaban. Y otro más escandaloso que lo hizo apuñar los ojos, la llanta trasera de la carreta se había roto.

–¡Mierda! – exclamó el chofer enojado.

Edward se ocultó tras de unos arbustos de arándanos mientras sus brillantes ojos dorados lo miraban con miedo. Aquel hombre alto detuvo de golpe el movimiento y se bajó a regañadientes. Otro más, quien tenía un extraño vidrio en el ojo, asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y hablaba en voz baja, segundos después hacia adentro de la cabina. Un llanto infantil se escuchaba muy quedito, el hombre del monóculo chistaba para tranquilizar aquel llanto agudo. Abrió la puerta y bajó con cuidado, sacudió su caso gigante y respiró. Se giró hacia la puerta y tendió los brazos para ayudar a salir a alguien. Una pequeña que vestía un vestido largo, lloraba incontrolablemente quizás por el susto. Edward se dio cuenta de que, él también hubiese llorado.

–Tranquila Bella, estamos bien.

–_Bella _– repitió Edward en voz baja.

–_Teno miedo _– y se enjuago las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

–¿Quieres volver a casa con mami y papi? – preguntó el doctor.

Ella asintió levemente la cabeza y suspiró con sentimiento.

–Está bien, preciosa. Pero tardaremos un poco en volver, tenemos que reparar esto – apuntó hacia la llanta de madera rota por la piedra – ¿puedes ser paciente?

Ella sonrió y asintió de nuevo.

–Señor – interrumpió el chofer – no tengo repuesto, ¿hay algún lugar hacia donde podamos pedir ayuda?

El doctor miró alrededor y suspiró. Estaban en medio del bosque a ¿quién podían pedirle ayuda en un lugar tan desierto? Edward los miraba detenidamente aun escondido, tenía ganas de salir y decirles que cerca estaba su casa, seguro que a su papi no le molestaría ayudar.

–No sé – dijo el hombre del monóculo –creo que este lugar se me hace conocido.

Chasqueo los dedos y levantó el índice derecho.

–Ya sé, ya sé quién puede ayudarnos. Carlisle Cullen vive cerca.

Habían dicho el nombre de su papi ¿acaso lo conocía?

–Quizás él pueda ayudarnos – apuntó el chofer.

–Sí, vamos Bella – dijo tendiéndole la mano – vamos a buscar a un viejo _amigo._

Caminaron adentrándose a las propiedades del señor Cullen. Las grandes cercas que impedían la entrada a extraños fuesen restringidas. Edward corrió hacia su casa, sorprendido por ver a tanta gente desconocida en el lugar. Se escabulló por la cocina hasta entrar en uno de los pasillos que daba hacia la entrada de la sala principal. Ahí se ocultó tras una puerta de mármol blanco y sus ojos se enfocaron en ver el movimiento.

–Señor Cullen – interrumpió una empleada mientras el señor platicaba con el notario.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–Ha venido un amigo suyo, el doctor Stillman me parece.

–¿Stillman? Hacía años que no sabía de él – comentó sorprendido – ¿Qué querrá?

–No lo sé, mi señor. Pero no viene solo.

–¿Entonces?

–Viene con un empleado suyo y una niña.

–¿Una niña? Hágalos pasar de inmediato.

La mujer asintió y se retiró de la sala en silencio para abrir la puerta. A los pocos segundos, la visita se adentró a la habitación con lentitud.

–Señor Cullen – saludó el doctor quitándose el sombrero – buen día, señor – se dirigió al notario.

–Doctor, que alegría de verlo por esta su casa.

Y ambos se pararon por educación.

–Disculpe que venga a molestarlo tan de mañana– comentó mientras Bella se escondía tras sus piernas.

Edward la observó sorprendido, nunca había visto a una niña tan bonita. A decir verdad, nunca había visto una niña.

–Para nada doctor, por favor siéntese.

–Gracias – y haló a Bella de la mano para que lo siguiera.

Carlisle se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña y parpadeo sorprendido por su exquisita belleza, pura y sana.

–¿Su hija? – preguntó.

–Mi ahijada – corrigió el doctor – salúdalos, Bella.

La pequeña hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el hombre de ojos azules, quien atónito se quedó al mirar que tan pequeña creatura fuese tan educada.

–_Buen día, señor. Mi nomble es Bella._

–Mucho gusto, Bella. Bonito nombre – sonrió.

–_Gracias._

Edward no apartó su vista de la pequeña. Articuló la palabra _bonita_ en silencio, mientras sus ojos dorados llameaban intensamente.

–No vine a quitarle su tiempo, señor Cullen. Quería pedirle su ayuda, si es que podía.

–Dígame doctor, no es una molestia aceptar a gente tan cálida a nuestra casa.

–Gracias, quisiera que por favor ¿nos podría prestar un carruaje para volver al pueblo? Nuestro coche de caballos se ha roto.

–Me había preguntado ¿qué hacía usted tan alejado de la _civilización? _– Comentó riendo – es bastante inusual. Pero accederé con gusto a su petición, doctor Stillman.

–Se lo agradezco infinitamente – contestó.

–Ya que ha pasado usted a mi casa de improviso– dijo en forma de humor – ¿le gustaría tomar algo?

–No quisiera molestar sus ocupaciones – contestó apenado.

–Por mí no se preocupe – intervino el notario – yo ya me retiraba – y se paró.

Carlisle lo imitó de manera elegante y comenzaron a charlar. El pequeño no quitaba su vista de los acompañantes de su papi, estaba fascinado y se sentía ansioso. Quería platicar y jugar pero más que nada, jugar con la niña que se veía nerviosa y con miedo. Pero ¿por qué? Buscó a su alrededor algo que pudiese molestarle pero no encontró nada, entonces fijó su vista en la dirección de la mirada de la pequeña niña y notó que esta, iba a dirigida hacia su padre. Ella temblaba un poco ¿por qué su papi le daba miedo?

–Edward – lo interrumpió una de la empleadas – ¿qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué no sales a ver a los invitados?

Lo tomó de la mano para hacerlo pasar pero este se negó haciendo un estruendoso ruido que rompió la despedida del notario y llamó la atención de todos, en especial la de Bella.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el señor de la casa.

–Discúlpeme, señor – dijo la mujer – el joven Edward se ha negado a entrar a la habitación con los invitados.

–Permítanme– se disculpó y camino en dirección hacia donde el pequeño se encontraba.

Lo encontró pegado a la pared con gesto avergonzado y tapándose la cara. Aquello le rompió el corazón al padre.

–Hijo mío ¿qué pasa?

–_Nada._

–¿Quieres pasar a ver a los invitados?

Negó con la cabeza, pero su corazón gritaba en silencio un enérgico _sí._

–Me gustaría que conocieras a una persona que conocía a mamá, es el doctor Stillman. Te agradará.

–_No quiedo papi _– mintió.

–Está bien, pequeño Edward. ¿Te portarás bien mientras atiendo a la visita?

Asintió con la mirada baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Su padre sonrió y le besó el cabello.

–Te quiero – le dijo.

–_Yo a ti, papi._

Carlisle sonrió y se dio la vuelta para de nuevo sentarse en la sala principal con el doctor quien comenzó una amena conversación como viejos amigos. El pequeño niño de ojos dorados, se retiró de forma taciturna hacia la habitación donde se hallaba el piano. Arrastró los pies hasta su instrumento y levantó la tapa con mucha tristeza. Se sentía mal por no haber participado en al menos un saludo con aquel hombre, amigo de papá. Y la niña, la cual jamás volvería a ver quizás jamás. Comenzó a tocar la sonata que su padre le había enseñado, muy despacio y se sintió reconfortado. Pensó en la figura de su madre, en cómo se hubiese abrazarla ahora que se sentía triste. Cerró los ojos, y aguantó las lágrimas.

–_Qué bonito _– dijo una aguda voz que se asomaba por el umbral.

Edward paró de golpe su interpretación y miró con asombro como la niña de cabellos castaños lo observaba con mucha curiosidad. Sus ojos chocolates le hicieron perderse y su cabello pardo se veía tan bonito cayéndole por los hombros. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, parecía un ángel, un hada, como mami, pero más pequeña.

–_¿Puedes volver a tocar otla vez? Por favor_– preguntó el pequeño ángel.

Edward parpadeo muchas veces y respiró oscamente por el miedo. A sus 6 años de edad, le parecía que el soñar era algo mágico y definitivamente lo que veía no era real, y si no lo era, él disfrutaría de la compañía del hada, hasta que despertara.

–_¿Quieles que toque?_

–_Sí _– respondió con una sonrisa la niña.

El niño interpretó desde el inicio su melodía suave, concentrándose en cada nota que hermosa resbalaba al compás de sus dedos. Bella no pudo evitar recargarse en el cuerpo del piano y comenzó a bailar ballet muy despacio, dejándose llevar por la música y el exquisito dulzor que emanaba la sonata. Edward la miraba maravillado, en toda su vida, no había visto nada más bonito o soñado, eso era lo que él creía.

Bella alzaba sus pies con ligereza ante aquella música tan preciosa, se sentía flotar y libre. Más aún que cuando bailaba en el salón de su casa de danza. Pero más fascinada aun con el niño de ojos dorados, un color tan fascinante y brillante, podría admirarlos todo el día si quisiera pero en ese momento, solo deseaba bailar. Hasta que una mano ajena la haló a su lado, su padrino le hablaba levemente sin interrumpir la hermosa interpretación de Edward, sacándola de la habitación.

Al terminar su sonata, Edward abrió sus ojos y con tristeza de dio cuenta de que el ángel se había marchado.

* * *

Todo volvió a la normal cuestión del agotamiento interno, pasaron aún más años y aquel niño que alguna vez vio bailar a un ángel, creció. Fuerte e imponente llegó a la edad de 17 años, con grandes pensamientos de líder y aprendizajes de hombre. Estaba alto y fuerte, los músculos de un hombre se asomaban bajo su ropa pero con discreción, su cabello castaño llameaba y sus largos y gruesos brazos le daban imponencia.

Excelente cazador y músico, aprendió con su padre cada regla que le impuso. Pero estaba cansado de vivir en su casa, encerrado como animal, pensando cada día en aquel _sueño _suyo, en el que el ángel de ojos chocolates le había hablado. Un día como cualquier otro, le comentó a su padre que quería salir de caza hacia el bosque, a su padre no le molestaba en lo absoluto, sabía de por medio que su hijo era fuerte y capaz de defenderse de cualquier animal salvaje que pudiese querer atacarlo.

–Puedes ir Edward, siempre y cuando respetando loa límites de la mansión.

–Lo sé padre – dijo bajando la cabeza.

Salió con rumbo hacia al bosque, un tanto arrepentido por mentirle a su padre. Sus verdaderas intenciones eran bajar al pueblo, por primera vez en su vida. Caminó el gran sendero por mucho tiempo hasta que divisó el camino que daba hacia la plaza principal, ahí encontró gente que se mostraba feliz. Caminó un poco más adentro entre los arbustos y se quedó admirado de tanto movimiento.

–¿Qué haces aquí espiando? – le preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Edward movió su cabeza negando y asustado cayó de bruces sobre el pasto. El hombre que estaba frente a él lo miró atónito a los ojos, su color le erizó el vello de la piel y como acto de reflejo lo apuntó con un arma.

–Eres algún demonio ¿o qué? – apuntó tembloroso.

–N-o-oo señor.

–¿Por qué tus… tus ojos son de ese color? ¡Contesta!

–No se acerque, por favor. Yo no quiero luchar.

Lo alzó de las solapas del traje fino que vestía y arrastras lo llevó al pueblo. Sus verdaderas intenciones ya formaban parte de un plan malvado, venderlo a una feria o aun circo para que lo expusieran. "_La criatura demonio_" le llamarían, pagarían seguramente una buena cantidad por él. Los aldeanos del pequeño pueblo pronto fueron llamados en atención por aquel alboroto, seguramente porque Edward estaba dando pelea para no ser llevado.

–¡Déjeme ir, por favor! –suplicaba apretando los dientes.

–Eres una buena inversión, pequeña bestia – contestó el hombre que lo había capturado – ¿qué crees que dejaría ir a una pequeña mina de oro?

El lugar pronto se llenó de gente, algunos curiosos horrorizados se persignaban y rezaban un _padre nuestro _mientras Edward era arrastrado al centro de la plaza. La multitud comenzó a hacer ruido fuerte.

–¡Mamá! – Gritó Bella – iré al pueblo por algo de fruta.

–Cuídate mucho, Bella.

La chica bajó la colina brincando con una canasta de mimbre, notó que el barullo de la gente era incontenible y curiosa como era, se acercó sin pensarlo.

–¡Miren! – Gritó un hombre – he capturado a esta bestia cerca del bosque, quería comerse nuestros animales y matar a los hombres del pueblo – mintió.

La gente horrorizada, comenzó a molestarse.

–¿Qué debemos hacer con él? – Preguntó una mujer del barullo – ¿no es acaso el niño que mato a su madre, Elizabeth?

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe por aquellas crueles palabras. Su padre le había dicho que su madre había muerto en el parto por una enfermedad que la había debilitado. Él siempre le había sido honesto ¿por qué le mentiría? ¿Por qué eran tan crueles con él? Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos dorados se hicieron cristalinos.

–¡Deberíamos matarlo! – apuntó un hombre.

–¡Si, matarlo! – respondieron varios en unísono.

Después de recoger la fruta, Bella abrió los ojos de golpe por tales palabras y tembló buscando al objeto de la ira de todo aquel gentío. Notó a un muchacho que bajaba la mirada tembloroso, vestía ropas finas, su cabello era cobrizo y su piel blanca. Bella sonrió momentáneamente. El chico sintió que lo miraban y de inmediato, alzó su vista hacia donde la niña. Sus ojos se encontraron en un momento fugaz y la niña no pudo evitar sonreír.

_Sus ojos, los ojos que alguna vez había visto pero que no recordaba._

Edward abrió los orbes como plato, ser dio cuenta de que el ángel ahí estaba, pero estaba mucho más bonita y más alta. Sus labios estaban rellenos con un exquisito color rosa, sus mejillas y su largo cabello, además de su delgada y generosa figura, pero no quería que lo viera en esa circunstancia. Se debatió entre los hombres que lo amagaban y golpeo a uno ferozmente en la cara, tal y como su padre le había enseñado a defenderse. Otros le apuntaron y Edward movió sus brazos para quitarle las armas y evitar que le dispararan. Tomó su ballesta que llevaba en la espalda y los amenazó sin decir nada, tembloroso. Bella se asustó y miró fijamente a Edward a los ojos, le indicó un _no _con la cabeza. Él se sorprendió y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Pensó en disparar pero los ojos suplicantes del ángel lo hicieron retrocederse.

Salió corriendo con rumbo al bosque mientras unos cuantos lo siguieron. Se escabulló entre los terrenos más difíciles de acceder para los menos ilustrados en el campo. Ahí los distrajo provocando ruidos en varias zonas y por fin en el bosque, los perdió.

–¡Búsquenlo! – gritó el que dirigía la horda.

Pero Edward ya estaba la suficientemente lejos.

Bella se había quedado pasmada en el mismo lugar, mientras los demás chismosos se habían dispersado al no tener nada más que murmurar. Su corazón latía deprisa y con la mano en el pecho caminó rumbo a la dirección donde se había ido el joven de ojos dorados, envalentonada se atrevió a cruzar el primer sendero a pie, pero al notar que la luz se apagaba a unos metros más dentro de la espesura verde, retrocedió con miedo. Recordó las palabras de su madre, cuando aún era una niña pequeña.

"_Nunca vayas sola al bosque, un demonio de ojos amarillos podría matarte ¿entiendes eso Bella?"_

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Tomó su canasta de mimbre y se adentró en el bosque, era una joven muy valiente. El sol comenzó a morir y el ocaso nacía brioso, caminó tanto que los pies le dolían y se detuvo frente a una gran árbol, una árbol en donde estaba sentado alguien de espalda a ella. Pasó saliva sordamente y carraspeo.

–¿Hola? – lo llamó desde el piso.

La figura gruesa se tensó pero no volteo.

–¿Hola? – volvió a insistir.

Edward apuñó las manos a sus costados y suspiró.

–¿Qué hace una niña como tú sola en este lugar?

–Vine a buscarte – respondió valerosa pero temblando – ¿te han dañado?

–No, vete.

–Pero…

–Te dije que te fueras – contestó agresivo aun sin girarse pero la voz se le quebró en un quedo llanto.

–¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Bella.

No contestó y bajó los hombros con cadencia. Ella lo interpretó como un sí.

–He traído un poco de fruta ¿quieres?

Edward se giró, pero con la penumbra amenazante del día, hacía que su rostro no se percibiera con facilidad. Agradecido con ello, asintió levemente la cabeza y bajó de un salto desde la copa. Bella sonrió, al menos él estaba aceptando algo de ayuda.

–Toma – le ofreció una manzana con las mano firmes.

Él se sorprendió que no le tuviese miedo, era la primera vez que una persona, aparte de su padre que no temía su cercanía, eso lo hizo sonreír a medias.

–Gracias.

–De nada – contestó ella con los ojos dulces – Dios mío – dijo viendo su brazo izquierdo lastimado y sangrado– déjame ayudarte.

Su acompañante devoraba fervientemente la fruta sin contestar, agradecido. Bella trató de vislumbrar su rostro pero no pudo, una vez más. Se acercó lentamente pero él retrocedió, Bella sonrió dulce y sacó un pañuelo para envolverle la herida, en cuanto lo hizo Edward se alejó.

–¿Ellos te querían dañar?

Él asintió sordamente y tiró el corazón de la manzana a un lado. Caminó lejos de la niña y estaba a punto de irse aunque era lo que menos quería.

–¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

–¿Para qué quieres saber el nombre de la bestia?

–¿La _bestia? _No creo que seas eso.

–Sí, lo soy niña. Mejor vete a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados – giró su cara hacia la de la joven, recordando sus facciones y detalles y se marchó corriendo.

Bella se quedó pasmada observando su espalda mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Su presencia y forma de ser la habían deslumbrado, hasta que la figura se perdió, ella volvió a su casa.

Edward llegó corriendo a la mansión, ahí, su padre caminaba frustrado de un lado a otro con gesto preocupado.

–¡¿Cómo que Edward no ha llegado?! – Exclamó enojado – le dije a ese niño que no saliera de más.

Entró lentamente con las manos detrás de su espalda con gesto avergonzado.

–Padre, aquí estoy.

–¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

–Lo siento, me quedé dormido en el bosque. No noté que había anochecido.

–Que sea la última vez que sales así, Edward – espetó más que molesto – ahora vete y espera a que sea hora de cenar.

Asintió sin decir nada más, pues más que nada debía obediencia a su progenitor. Entró en silencio, cerró los ojos y se deslizó por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo con lentitud. Suspiró. Cuando abrió sus ojos, a pesar de la amarga experiencia que había tenido en el pueblo, tuvo ganas de tocar, tocar el piano hasta amanecer. Caminó hasta el instrumento de su habitación y algo detuvo su paso, un espejo olvidado. Quizás alguna de las empleadas lo había dejado sin darse cuenta. Sintió una punzante necesidad y curiosidad de observarse, quería saber por qué el hombre del arma le había preguntado por el color de sus ojos.

Tomó lentamente la tapa de aquel espejo y la acarició sin mucho ánimo aunque con las suficientes ganas de atreverse. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones y cerré el paso a su vista, para colocarse el espejo enfrente de sí. Conto quedito hasta tres y su iris se abrieron hacia la luz.

Abrió la boca, el color llameante del dorado se reflejaba taciturno en el reflejo. Tembló y odió al ser que tenía enfrente, los rasgos mezclados de su madre y padre se encontraban cincelados en su juvenil rostro de mármol.

–Es verdad – dijo con las lágrimas amenazando con salir – soy una horrible bestia, un demonio. Con razón mi padre me ha ocultado por tanto tiempo – y se le quebró la voz.

Tiró el vidrio que se despeñó en el suelo en mil pedazos, lúgubre se postró en el suelo para llorar amargamente su desgracia. La muerte de su madre por su culpa, el temor de la gente, las mentiras de su padre, odiaba su existencia, odiaba su vivir. Enojado comenzó a gritar con cólera.

Carlisle lo escuchó vociferar y aquel llanto le heló la sangre. Corrió hacia la habitación de su hijo, la cual se encontraba bajo llave.

–¡EDWARD! ¡Ábreme la puerta! – gritó golpeándola.

La música detrás de ella se escucha fúnebre, la sonata de su madre se escuchaba triste mientras el niño la interpretaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Las manos le temblaban del sufrimiento que mataba su alma, si es que tenía.

–¡EDWARD! ¡Ábreme te digo! O la tiraré a patadas – amenazó el padre.

Él no obedeció y siguió tocando sin abrir los ojos. El padre mandó a llamar a los empleados para que le ayudaran a abrirse paso. El ama de llaves, trajo la llave para abrir la habitación mientras el progenitor caminaba nervioso por el pasillo. Cuando lo hizo, Edward estaba de espalda a ellos aun con las manos en el piano.

–Hijo ¿qué tienes?

No contestó pero se irguió. El padre ordenó que los empleados se fueran, con un gesto en la mano.

–Edward Anthony Cullen Masen – espetó con seriedad – ¿me dirás qué demonios te pasa?

–¿Demonios? – Preguntó mientras seguía tocando – ¿cómo yo? ¿Un demonio, padre?

Carlisle pasó saliva en seco y se acercó con lentitud hacia su hijo, quien no perdía la vista de su instrumento.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? – inquirió con miedo.

–Perdóname, padre. Te he mentido – comentó con culpa – no he estado en el bosque.

–¿Entonces?

–Bajé al pueblo y me han visto – puntualizó tocando las últimas notas de la sonata.

El señor Cullen parpadeo con asombro.

–¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿No te dije que no fueras?

–Me han llamado _bestia¸ demonio_– comentó sin hacer caso de su padre – me han dicho que maté a mi madre – y sus lágrimas resbalaron – he visto también mi reflejo y sé que soy una horrible bestia, padre. ¿Es por eso que te doy vergüenza, verdad?

–No digas eso hijo mío.

–Es por eso ¿verdad?

Carlisle se quedó mudo, estaba asustado, habían lastimado a su hijo. El joven interpretó sus palabras como un sí y sonrió con tristeza.

–Quiero estar solo – y comenzó a tocar de nuevo – ¿podrías dejarme, por favor?

Su padre asintió con tristeza y se retiró de la habitación. Su corazón estaba deshecho, sentía culpa por no haber cuidado de su hijo como se lo había prometido a su esposa y cerró las puertas de su estudio para ir a ahogarse en alcohol.

Edward comenzó a cerrar los ojos y sus dedos iniciaron a tocar sin rumbo, una bella canción que hablaba de una niña, una niña de ojos cafés y cabello pardo. Le había ofrecido una manzana y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, quería volver a verla. La historia se desarrollaba en el bosque, mientras las aves cantaban bajito y la niña bailaba con la punta de sus pies.

–_Bella _– dijo bajito sin dejar de tocar.

Su corazón roto, su corazón salvaje se derrumbó sobre aquellas notas. La interpretó con todo el alma, nunca había interpretado para alguien que no fuese su madre y se sintió feliz, por un momento, hasta que abrió sus ojos.

–¿Quién amaría a esta fea bestia? – y golpeó el piano haciendo que las notas se escucharan espantosas. Caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó una pluma exquisita, tinta y un libro en blanco de color rojo, de pasta gruesa.

Comenzó a tallar en la página sus pensamientos, como una carta, como un diario.

* * *

_Bella:_

_Hoy la te he vuelto a ver. Después de tantos años, creyendo que era solo un sueño. Cuando noté que tus ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente no fui el mismo, cuando los quise matar a todos, tu mirada me detuvo. No quería que vieras la bestia que soy. Hoy para mi desgracia he sabido que soy un ser que no merece amor ¿cómo alguien puede querer a quien ha matado a su propia madre? Me repudio, sin embargo; cuando pienso en ti, las cosas son diferentes, hace que el mundo tenga valor._

_He compuesto para ti sin proponérmelo. Una canción de cuna para que duermas tranquila, para que no tengas pesadillas si es que sueñas conmigo. Me he quedado con una prenda tuya, tu suave pañuelo. Ahora sé que es el bien más preciado para mí. Me has hablado sin miedo, a pesar de que me has visto a los ojos, tú me aceptas tal y cual soy ¿o me estaré engañando solo? Espero y puedas olvidar lo horrible que soy, pero yo no puedo olvidarme de ti, hada. No puedo. _

_Sé que nunca leerás este diario que acabo de comenzar, pero escribiré como si fuese para ti. Sé que es la única forma de hablarte aunque no me escuches, aunque me temas. En mis sueños te lo leeré._

_Duerme bien Bella, duerme tranquila… Cuidaré de ti y tocaré tu canción de cuna para que sueñes con flores, tocaré para ahuyentar tus pesadillas, tocaré para no acercarme a ti y no tengas miedo, para que bailes con la punta de tus pies, tocaré mi dulce Bella, hasta que duermas._

_E. C._

* * *

**Hola a todos primero que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho.**

**NO OLVIDEN DECIRME QUE LES PARECIÓ, SE QUE FUE UN POCO TRISTE, LO SIENTO :D**

**NO OLVIDEN SU BELLO REVIEW Y DAR FOLLOW/ FAVORITE**

**Cuídense mucho por favor ¡Los quiero!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Ángel durmiente

**Capítulo 2**

**Ángel durmiente.**

* * *

Bella había vuelto a casa aun desconcertada por lo sucedido. La mano derecha se la pasaba por el cabello a manera que se estrujaba los sesos para poder comprender las palabras que el muchacho había dicho en el árbol.

–¿Por qué se llama a sí mismo _bestia_? – se preguntó sola.

–¡Bella! – la llamaron a sus espaldas.

Giró la cabeza y su buen amigo Jacob corría hacia a ella con paso veloz. Vestía unos sencillos pantalones y una camisa de manta que le cubría una buena parte de su cuerpo pero que, dejaba al descubierto sus enormes brazos fuertes. Se paró enfrente y colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

–Jacob, ¿qué pasa?

–Te vi llegar sola desde el bosque, ¿no te dije que no fueras? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La chica entornó los ojos en blanco. Para él siempre estaba en peligro y aquella exagerada preocupación le comenzaba a colmar la paciencia.

–Estás exagerando, no me pasó nada. Además – comentó cruzándose de brazos – sé cuidarme sola.

–Sé que sabes, pero no me gusta. Siento que debo cuidarte.

–Jake, de verdad estás exagerando.

–No, lo hago porque de verdad me importas Bella – le tomó de la mano libre y se la acercó a su fuerte pecho – sabes que eres especial para mí. Yo te quiero.

Ella se turbó por aquel contacto y penosa retiró la mano del pecho de su amigo. Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja derecha y bajó la mirada.

– Yo también te quiero, Jacob – contestó sin mirarlo – lo sabes.

–La cuestión es – y se detuvo para tomarle la barbilla y hacer que lo mirase a los ojos – es que estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Estoy enamorado como un loco, desde niños.

La chica abrió los ojos como plato ante tal confesión y se soltó de su mano bajando la cabeza y sacando el aire con dificultad. El chico por su parte, se sorprendió de su reacción.

–¿Qué piensas de lo que te digo?

–Jacob, yo…

–Pensé – comentó interrumpiéndola con un poco de vergüenza – que después de tantos años de convivencia, seríamos la pareja perfecta, el uno del otro. Me tomé el atrevimiento de hablar con nuestros padres antes de decírtelo y solo quería decirte que… Deseo casarme contigo, lo antes posible.

Bella sacudió la cabeza por aquellas palabras, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de procesar el hecho de que estuviese interesado en ella, además, solo tenía diecisiete y él dieciocho ¿cómo formarían un hogar tan jóvenes? Aunque, en esos años, era bastante normal que formasen hogares a esas edades o mucho más moceríos aun. Se alejó un poco y ladeo la cabeza como si el movimiento le hubiese ayudado a aclarar sus ideas.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Lo que escuchaste, Bella. Es solo cuestión de que me confirmes la propuesta y te prometo que el día de mañana para comenzar a realizar los preparativos, u hoy mismo si es lo que deseas – comentó con naturalidad y una sonrisa – créeme que he trabajado tan duro para darte lo que necesites.

Ella parpadeo asustada y pasó un trago enorme de saliva.

–Jacob, para por favor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que comencemos desde ahora? Porque puedo decirle a mi padre que mañana mismo realicemos la ceremonia por mí no hay…

–Te digo que te detengas – vociferó a medio grito.

Jacob asintió y sonrió levemente tratando de prestar atención las palabras de la chica. Ella caminó un poco más y torció el gesto no sabiendo como continuar aquella charla tan repentina. Sentía que el corazón le oprimía con fuerza el pecho, pero no quería casarse tan pronto y no al menos que sin antes tener una linda relación romántica. Era la Jane Austen de su época. La experiencia dada de su mejor amiga Alice, le había servido mucho. Ella se había casado con un chico llamado Jasper, quien apenas conocía y que los primeros meses se habían llevado fatal, al final habían convivido en armonía. Sus padres también llevado ese tipo de compromiso, por una parte, ellos habían sido comprometidos desde niños y su relación había crecido conforme a los años, enamorados habían hecho crecer la calidez en el hogar. Pero con Jacob era diferente, si lo conocía de toda la vida pero jamás lo había visto como su compañero, la idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

–No puedo casarme contigo – contestó cerrando los ojos – lo siento.

–Bella…– susurró con dolor– ¿por qué?

–Porque no te amo, Jake. Te quiero, pero sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo comenzar un hogar sin amor.

–Bella, no seas absurda – comentó sonriendo – sabes que nuestros padres comenzaron de la misma forma. Podrás amarme con el tiempo.

–Jake, no insistas. De verdad que trato de ser lo más dulce posible con lo que te digo – lo tomó de la mano y sonrió a medias – pero no quiero casarme contigo. No sé qué te habrán dicho mis padres pero no pueden decidir sobre mí. Tal vez me vea como la peor hija desobediente – y se avergonzó – pero no pueden obligarme.

–Quizás pienses eso porque ahora estás sorprendida, ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por casarse antes de los veinte años?

–Pero yo no soy una de _esas chicas_. Quiero crecer, aprender primero, seguir bailando y leyendo. No quiero atarme a una familia ahora o más bien, si lo deseo pero no en este momento. Un marido me prohibiría tantas cosas y te conozco Jacob, sé que querrás que me quede en casa para darte hijos y atenderte a ti, he visto como tratas a tus hermanas, te quiero, lo sabes, pero no puedo casarme contigo.

El chico juntó ambas cejas para formar una prominente _V _que mostraba su enojo. Las aletas de su nariz se inflaron y bajaron rígidamente. Las opiniones _liberales_ de Bella le daban jaqueca, era más que obvio que de verdad quería _someterla_ a ese tipo de vida. Criar hijos, trabajar en el campo, atender al marido y a la familia de este, parecía una buena forma de llevar un matrimonio para la mayoría de los hombres de sus actuales tiempos. Siempre creyó que, cuando Bella iba a la capital a aprender a leer, bailar y todos aquellos modales, jamás le servirían. Creyendo que tenía asegurada su mano y machista su pensamiento, supo que la obligaría a dejar aquellos hábitos extraños por no salirse de aquellas tan trogloditas _costumbres._

–Tus padres me han dado su permiso y bendición, ¿sabes que soy el mejor partido para ti? Ellos mismos lo dijeron.

–Jacob – contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco – tengo que irme, en verdad. Es noche ya, y mi madre debe estar preocupada.

Se giró esperando que él le hablara pero nada sucedió. Suspiró decepcionada, si había perdido a su mejor amigo, nada más podía hacer. Caminó hacia la ya tan conocida colina y saltó levemente hasta el umbral de la puerta. Ahí, su madre estaba concentrada cocinando la cena.

–¿Dónde estabas, Isabella? – preguntó mirándola de manera seria.

–Lo siento, es que… Hubo un alboroto en el pueblo y aquello era un caos.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir… Temo que un día un ladrón te rapte y jamás te volvamos a ver ¿entiendes eso?

–Lo sé, madre – contestó sacando una navaja y pelando una naranja.

Se quedó en silencio mientras se mordía el labio y suspiró fuerte. Se debatía entre contarle y no a su madre lo que Jacob le había propuesto. Al final se decidió.

–Madre, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Dime, hija.

–Jacob… Habló conmigo.

Renée se detuvo de su quehacer y escuchó atentamente. Claro que estaba enterada del _tema _que había discutido con Bella. Realmente, estaba decidida a que ella formase un hogar, no quería dejarla desamparada y, sabiendo del espíritu libre de la niña, tenía en claro que le sería difícil conseguirle un marido que la aceptase tal y cual era ¿quién buscaba una mujer desobediente? Sin lugar a dudas, nadie. Por eso, Jacob, quien ya la conocía desde pequeña, parecía una buena opción.

–Me propuso matrimonio – prosiguió – y presumió además, de que ustedes están de acuerdo.

–Y supongo que aceptaste.

–¡Madre! ¿Es verdad? – preguntó decepcionada.

–Por supuesto que sí, Bella. Jacob parece un buen hombre, además, ya es mayor y podrá mantenerte, ¿sabes que ha estado trabajando desde niño para este matrimonio? Eso habla mucho de él – se giró y encaró a su hija, quien la miraba con los labios semi abiertos – nos ha mostrado su dote, dará una buena cantidad de animales por ti.

–¡Basta! – Vociferó enojada – no seré parte de un trueque – golpeo la mesa con el puño y suspiró tratando de calmarse – los quiero, a ti y a mi padre pero me niego a ser parte de esto – se paró de la mesa y se fue hacia su pieza.

–¡Bella! Ven acá en este instante por favor – ordenó la mujer, pero su hija ya se había marchado.

En su pieza, la chica se sentó en su cama de manera molesta. No quería hablar con nadie, se sentía irritada y sin pensarlo se recostó pensando en los ojos dorados tras las largas pestañas, en el bello rostro y el cabello cobrizo y sin más, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Era de día ya y en la mansión Cullen no había ningún ruido, excepto el de un piano. Edward interpretaba la canción de cuna que había compuesto hacia algunos días atrás. A veces solo paraba para comer, leer y salir de caza. Tampoco veía a su padre, quien triste se postraba en su estudio para hablar solo, quizás con el recuerdo de su madre. Su hijo le había comentado que no tenía ningún rencor por él pero este, se negaba a aceptar aquello, la culpa lo ensordecía. Un día como cualquiera, avisó a los empleados que saldría de caza como acostumbraba hacerlo de vez en cuando.

–Por favor, avísenle a mi padre que volveré al anochecer.

Salió a caballo, con la ballesta a sus espaldas y galopó cerca de los árboles para encararse a un ciervo. Miró como al pobre animal, indefenso, bebía de un pequeño riachuelo. Piadoso como solo él era, decidió dejarlo vivir. Decidió en su lugar, ponerse a practicar _tiro al blanco_ en uno de los viejos árboles secos que estaban cerca de la última vez que había bajado al suelo. Ahí, se concentró hasta que se cansó. Para su buena suerte, llevaba consigo su _diario _que escribía cada día con cada experiencia suya, aunque duda su ermitaña manera de vivir, no escribía nada _interesante. _

Suspiró y se concentró un poco en el sonido del bosque, cerró sus ojos y recargó su pluma en el suave papel.

* * *

_Querida Bella:_

_Hace tiempo que no te he visto, singularmente siento que te extraño. No sé de qué manera llego a pensar solamente en ti y es que, para mi suerte ocupas gran parte de mis pensamientos. Sé a la perfección que la última vez que hablamos, te traté de forma muy grosera… No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, en verdad. Desearía volver a encontrarte y explicarte que me siento muy herido, mi padre no se digna a verme aunque le he perdonado todo. Ahora solo me acompañas en sueños, y para mi desgracia o mí fortuna, solo soy feliz cuando duermo. Quisiera saber dónde vives o qué haces cuando estás sola, ¿te habrás olvidado ya de mí? Creo saber la respuesta y sé que así es. Me duele el pensar eso pero a la vez, me alegro. No sufres como yo al no poder recordarte y creo que es magnífico que tu cabeza no se turbe ante tal banalidad._

_¿Cuál será tu apellido, Bella? ¿Cómo te llamaría si te tuviese enfrente? ¿Amiga? ¿Bella? No me siento digno de tutearte pero aquí serás Bella, el ángel, el hada. Toco tu pieza cada noche sin excepción alguna, desde el día en que "te conocí". Tengo la impresión de que sí lo hago, dormirás tranquila por las noches. A veces me pregunto si no estarás sola. Me da un vuelco el alma _– _si es que tiene esta bestia _–_ de pensar que, hay alguien que está contigo. Eres hermosa y sin lugar a dudas, alguien posee tu corazón… Bien aventurado y bendito sea ese hombre. Sonrió porque sé que eres una niña, una niña que cual botón se convierte en una hermosa rosa._

_Tal vez no vuelva a verte y quizás tenga razón pero aquí estaré esperando, para que mi mires de nuevo, para soportar este lúgubre vivir… Para que por medio de tus ojos me refleje y me hagas ver que mi vida tiene sentido._

_E.C._

* * *

Cerró la tapa suavemente y suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras unas ganas intensas de salir a vagar cerca del pueblo, lo tentaban.

–Es una maldita locura, ¿de verdad que nunca aprendo la lección?

Se golpeó débilmente la cabeza, casi como intentado que aquella idea le entrara a la fuerza en el cerebro. Tenía tan en claro que la solo el pensamiento de pisar la tierra adyacente de aquel lugar era prácticamente un suicidio ¿Qué pasaría si los hombres que lo habían tratado de dañar, lograrían su acometido esta vez? Metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo y sacó de él el pañuelo suave blanco. Lo frotó con ternura sobre su mejilla y suspiró. De verdad quería ir, pero no a plena luz del día. Esperó a que el ocaso naciera y con ello, la penumbra sería su mejor aliada.

Ató el caballo cerca de un roble, no muy lejos de las entradas y/o salidas del lugar habitado, solo por si era necesario huir como la última vez. Cuando el cuadrúpedo estaba en su lugar se deslizó silenciosamente por el costado de los arbustos, ahí notó que el pequeño centro del pueblo se encontraba bastante lleno. Una mujercita de aspecto delgado, cabello oscuro, nariz respingada y blanca piel, llamó su atención ante todo aquel alboroto.

–Jasper, ¿Cuándo estarás de mi lado? Pienso que es verdad que iniciar una vida en matrimonio con alguien que apenas conoces es difícil, ¡Tú y yo somos el vivo ejemplo! Pero ella es diferente, lo sé porque soy su amiga – comentó vociferando por encima del barullo.

Edward transportó su mirada hacia donde el acompañante de la mujer _gritona_. Un caballero de cabello rubio, de ojo azul y caucásico la llevaba abrazada por los hombros y sonreía a medias por las palabras.

–Alice, quizás ella tenga la misma suerte que nosotros. Seamos honestos, no nos soportábamos en lo absoluto, querida. Y ahora ya estamos esperando un bebé.

–Tienes razón, querido – sonrió avergonzada sobándose el vientre – pero sé que Bella desea algo más que un matrimonio arreglado.

Las pupilas de Edward se abrieron al par en cuanto escuchó su nombre. El corazón le palpitó casi debocándose y haciendo que un gesto de dolor se plasmara en su cara sin darse cuenta. Escuchó de cuclillas aquella conversación entre los dos esposos.

–_Matrimonio _– repitió en silencio Edward.

–¿Irás a verla esta noche? – preguntó el hombre rubio enarcando una ceja.

–Quisiera ¿te importaría llevarme?

–Sabes que no me gusta que vayas por su casa tan tarde, no me agradaría que un ladrón te raptara– comentó seriamente.

La mujer sonrió y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su marido.

–¿Crees que raptarían a una vaca como yo? – preguntó contoneando su redonda barriga.

El caballero se río levemente y la besó en los labios.

–No quiero que se lleven al amor de mi vida – y le levantó la barbilla dulcemente – no sé qué haría sin ti.

Desde la penumbra, Edward notó como aquella pareja se demostraba amor públicamente ¿acaso él algún día tendría la posibilidad de tener algo así? Movió su cabeza negando con tristeza, no sabía como pero, su mente se llenó de Bella en menos de un segundo y es que, después con aquella charla tan animada entre los esposos, lo dejó un poco perturbado, ¿ella se casaría?

Le molestaba aunque internamente no sabía el por qué, ya que no eran nada y mucho menos tenía un derecho de hacerla _arrepentirse _de aquel paso tan importante como era el matrimonio, sentía que no era nadie. La pareja se encaminó hacia una alta colina, en donde con lentitud subieron paso a paso hasta ella, Edward por su parte los seguía aun en la oscuridad, no sabía hacia donde iban pero seguramente lo descubriría. Llegaron rápidamente hasta el umbral de una puerta de madera humilde, la mujer de cabello escuro tocó suavemente sobre ella y después de unos segundos, alguien atendió.

Bella sonrió feliz al notar a su amiga frente a ella. La abrazó suavemente y saludó a su marido quien bajó la cabeza por educación.

–¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde, Alice?

–Vine a visitarte, Bella. Me quedé un poco preocupada por lo que me contaste. Toda esa situación con tus padres debe ser un desastre – comentó en tono bajo.

Bella se ruborizó y miró hacia sus espaldas, casi como esperando a que nadie los escuchara y asintió con una triste sonrisa.

–Las dejo, damas – comentó Jasper sonriendo y besando a su esposa – por favor, cuídate mucho. Volveré en dos horas más ¿te parece? Bella, cuida de mi esposa, por favor.

La chica sonrió y asintió lentamente.

–Jasper, tranquilo ¿qué pensará mi amiga de nosotros?

–Que son una adorable pareja – completó la castaña – déjalo mujer, él solo te está cuidando.

–¿Ves? – Inquirió el marido – ella si entiende – la besó de nuevo y sonrió – más tarde vengo por ti, Alice. Hasta pronto, adiós – se despidió y se marchó.

Ambas chicas entraron en la pequeña casa, mientras que dos ojos dorados las observaba con mucha curiosidad.

–Aquí vives, Bella – y sonrió.

Se escabulló entre la penumbra, agradecido de que no fuese visto por los pueblerinos pero sabía que, en ese lugar alejado nadie le importunaría. Escurridizo, se acercó hacia una ventana y se sentó por debajo de ella, escuchando que las voces eran más intensas en esa posición. Se sentía un maniaco enfermo por espiar a dos mujeres, pero no hacía nada más que escuchar.

–Gracias por recibirme a esta hora, señor Swan – comentó Alice y una puerta se cerró.

Los pasos se silenciaron y un leve murmullo, aunque claro se escuchó dentro de la pieza.

–No sé qué hacer– comento una dulce voz que hizo que la piel de Edward se estremeciera– Jacob no deja de insistirme y yo, estoy cansada de que quieran presionarme.

–Bella, tómalo con calma. Verás que terminarás por aceptarlo.

–¡Alice! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿No se supone que estás de mi lado? – preguntó en un tono molesto.

–Y lo estoy – contestó de manera calmada – pero seamos sinceros, ¿qué planeas? No puedes enfrentarte a tus padres ni mucho menos desobedecerlos.

–No sé lo que haré pero no me pienso casa ¿qué es lo que pretenden? ¿Hacerme infeliz?

Edward se tensó por las tristes palabras del ángel. Sabía que no podía plantarse frente a ella y decirle _'Te entiendo, entiendo cómo es que sientes que los demás quieren imponerte las cosas'_ pero eso jamás sucedería. Se estremeció, no quería escucharla sufrir de esa forma pero no podía hacer nada, más que callar. Se quedó en silencio durante las siguientes horas hasta que la mujer que la acompañaba se retiró. Puso atención en cuanto Bella volvió de nuevo a la pieza y un tímido sonido se escuchó en la puerta de la misma.

–¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Los ojos dorados no pudieron evitar asomarse levemente por la ventana y notar que, un hombre con el mismo color de ojos que el ángel se paraba de manera firme frente a ella. A sus espaldas, una mujer de cabello castaño y sonrisa blanca le sujetaba el brazo con ternura: eran sus padres. Tan rápido como pudo, se posicionó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado las últimas horas.

–Claro – contestó la chica – ¿qué ocurre?

–Tenemos que hablar – comentó serio el padre – tu madre me ha contado de la inconformidad que tienes con tu _matrimonio._

–Padre – resopló la hija – ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para que me case? Además, yo no amo a Jacob.

–No es necesario que lo ames – abrió los brazos y los cerró – en lo absoluto. Muchas parejas empiezan de ese modo, hija. Tu madre y yo nos casamos enamorados porque convivimos desde niños. Nosotros – carraspeo aclarando su garganta – creímos que ustedes dos se amaban por el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Bella, creí que querías estar con él.

–Y me gusta estar con él – se defendió exaltada – pero no lo deseo como mi marido, ¿no puedo tener algo de romance en mí vida?

–¿Romance? – Preguntó la madre – Bella, tendrás el romance que quieras después de vivir con tu marido.

–Es mentira – resopló con los brazos cruzados – Jacob solo me querrá como criada y en cuanto sea parte de sus _propiedades _– aludió con desagrado – me querrá tener trabajando y encerrada teniendo hijo y cuidando su casa. Creo que en algún momento lo haré – y los miró bajando la cabeza – pero merezco un marido que me respete y no me trate como un mueble más.

Los ojos dorados se cerraron y sintió un escalofrío. Sentía la desesperación palpable en la voz de la chica.

–No quiero que pienses mal de nosotros, hija. Pero tenemos tu compromiso dado con los Black. Ya verás que en cuanto se casen aprenderás a quererlo.

–¡NO! – Gritó enojada – si mi padrino viviera, él no los apoyaría – y su voz se quebró en el llanto.

–Bella – interrumpió el padre – el doctor Stillman te educó y creo que deberías respetar lo que te damos nosotros, piénsalo cariño. Tendrás un marido que te mantenga, tu propia casa. Con suerte podrás vivir en otra ciudad.

–¡No quiero! ¿No lo comprenden? ¡Yo no amo a Jacob Black!

–Lo siento, Isabella. Las cosas están decididas.

–¡Me iré si me obligan a casarme!

–Lo siento, hija. Ya no eres una niña, espero y entiendas – y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Bella se quedó atónita, si era cierto. Ellos la habían comprometido en contra de su voluntad. La bilis le quemaba la garganta y en una agonizante tristeza corrió hacia la ventana justo donde los ojos dorados se cerraban por el sufrimiento que ella padecía.

La chica asomó su cuerpo por el ventanal y una lágrima se resbaló por sus rosadas mejillas, esta cayó sobre las blancas manos de Edward quien con el pulgar derecho la acarició sobre el dedo índice. Sacó su pañuelo en silencio y unas ganas locas de dárselo lo tentaron. Quería consolarla pero tenía miedo que lo rechazara.

–¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos– Yo solo quiero tener a alguien a quien pueda elegir y no por obligación ¿es demasiado pedir? Quiero huir lejos, quiero ser libre, siento que… Sería mejor si me marchara.

El muchacho se sobresaltó por sus palabras ¿a dónde podría ir ella sola en el pueblo? ¿Qué pasaría si se fugaba? Apenas había descubierto donde vivía, no podía dejarla marchar.

–_No quiero que te vayas lejos _– comentó en silencio y cerró los ojos.

Notó que estaba muy callada y tornó los ojos hacia arriba, se removió un poco de su incómodo lugar y la buscó dentro de la pieza. Observó que una sombra se escurría por los senderos menos claros de las vestido largo se movía con gracias sobre sus caderas y piernas. Bella se había escapado de su casa.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron de golpe asustados, se paró de su lugar casi trastabillando. Apreció como se adentraba en los más espesos árboles y ahí, la siguió. Los pasos silenciosos de Edward se acercaban a ella con sigilo y la cuidaba directamente desde la espalda, ahí. Percibió como cada vez su delgada figura se adentraba en el bosque.

–¿A dónde vas? – inquirió para sí solo.

Bella trastabilló con un árbol y cayó de boca lastimándose las manos.

–¡Auch! – se quejó.

Sintió que las manos le sangraban levemente y se las talló contra la tela de la falda, se sentó sobre la raíz gruesa y agachó la cabeza frente a sus rodillas y así lloró quedito. La oscuridad era latente, tenía frío pero no quería volver a su casa. No podía ir con su amiga Alice ya que sus padres la seguirían hasta ahí y sin lugar a dudas, la obligarían a volver.

–¿Qué hace aquí sola? – le indagó una voz en la oscuridad.

Contrajo su cuerpo por el susto y tomó una piedra para defenderse. Pero era confuso, el tono era amable y dulce a la vez, solo que el anonimato le daba desconfianza.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

–Eso no importa – respondió Edward con nostalgia – lo que importa es que hace usted aquí sola y de noche.

–Me he escapado – reveló temblorosa – pero a nadie le importa.

–Le importa a sus padres – glosó aun con la cara en la penumbra – es peligroso que una niña como usted este aquí.

–¿Y qué más da? A nadie le interesa si me pasa algo.

–_A mí si _– pensó Edward.

–Vuelva a casa – insistió – no me gustaría que le ocurriese algo.

–¿Por qué te preocupas? – demandó confundida por el extraño respeto que le tenía y enarcando una ceja – ni siquiera me conoces.

Edward se acercó y tomó el suficiente valor para acuclillarse frente a ella. Bella tembló pensando que le trataría de hacer algo.

–Por favor, no me lastimes – le pidió.

El joven sonrió con tristeza y ahí con mucho miedo – no evidente para la joven– tomó sus palmas lastimadas y sacó un pañuelo suyo para limpiarle las heridas. La chica se quedó quieta por ese contacto repentino. La calidez de sus manos la trajo paz y sin pensarlo, rozó su dedo índice con la mano del joven que le limpiaba las heridas. Una suave descarga de emociones se transportó por la piel de Edward que lo hizo cerrar los ojos por la lisonja, se sintió vivo de nuevo. Limpió un poco más aquella herida sucia y de manera mecánica besó sus manos. Aquel gesto amoroso hizo que Bella parpadeara enérgicamente pero desconcertada no se apartó de su lado. Los ojos dorados se arrepintieron ante tal atrevimiento y bajó la cabeza agradecido de que su cara no se veía.

–Lo siento – se disculpó dejándole el pañuelo – tengo que irme.

Caminó hacia la parte más profunda del bosque en dirección al caballo pero la voz de Bella lo detuvo.

–¡Oye! No te vayas – le pidió al joven que se veía de su edad.

Paró su caminar de manera seca y ella se colocó detrás de su espalda. El suave sonido de la respiración de Bella le traspasaba la ropa y le acariciaba la piel.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó la joven de ojos chocolate.

–Nadie importante – contestó avergonzado – por favor, no me cuestione.

–No me llame de usted, mi nombre es Bella, y ¿cómo no quieres que lo haga? Has venido hasta aquí cuidándome y ayudándome – y alzó sus palmas – incluso me has dado tu pañuelo.

–Quédeselo, Bella – le ordenó de forma seria pero con su corazón avergonzado.

–Dime tu nombre, por favor – le imploró.

–Te pedí que no me cuestionaras.

–Está bien – y bajó la mirada – no lo haré pero…

–¿Si? – preguntó aun sin girarse con ambas manos a sus costados en forma de puño.

–¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

Abrió los labios por la invitación y el centro de su universo se colocó a espaldas suyas. Vestida con falda larga y blusa ajustada, que hacía ver más generosa su figura, de labios rozados y rellenos, melena castaña, piel blanca y ojos chocolate, la vida misma le pedía su compañía. Pasó saliva en seco y una leve llovizna comenzó a mojar los árboles del bosque.

–¿Quiere que me quede con usted esta noche?

Bella dudó un segundo pero algo en si le imploró que asintiera.

–Sí.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo sé – contestó insegura – solo sé que… Que te necesito – soltó sin pensarlo.

La piel del joven de cabello cobrizo se erizó por sus palabras y el chaparrón de agua se hizo más intenso. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe cuando el agua fría lo comenzó a mojar intensamente. Se sentía en un sueño, un sueño muy bello. Al notar que la delgada figura temblaba, torció el gesto y se preocupó, no quería que se enfermera.

–¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó por lo alto del barullo de la lluvia girando levemente su cabeza.

Bella asintió solo una vez.

–Entonces – la tomó de la mano con firmeza – sígueme, no debemos mojarnos más.

Caminaron de la mano por las enormes raíces del bosque. Sin problema, Edward encontró el caballo y subió a la joven a la silla, después se sentó atrás y pasó las manos por en medio de los brazos muy pegados a su cintura.

–Sujétate fuerte – le pidió – iremos rápido.

Ella asintió obedeciendo y galoparon por rumbo al bosque. Tenía en claro que no podía llevarla a la mansión pero, sabía de un lugar para pasar la noche. Recordaba que su padre le había contado de una pequeña casa _de campo_ que había construido para su madre, después de su muerte, había sido sellada por su progenitor porque aquel lugar le resultaba tormentoso. Edward por su parte, había dado con ella con facilidad a pesar de que estaba algo alejada de la mansión Cullen, la abrió de nuevo, la ordenó y limpió. Y de vez en cuando pasaba las tardes en ese lugar, cuando su padre se descuidaba y nadie lo veía, ese era su pequeño secreto.

Cuando llegaron, Bella abrió los labios por lo bonita que se veía aun sin luz, era muy alegre a pesar de estar tan profundizada en el bosque, parecía como sacada de un cuento de hadas y que formaba parte misma de la naturaleza. Entraron con mucho cuidado a la pieza principal a media luz, Edward se ingenió para que la chica no lo mirase a los ojos, escondió su cara y le hablo.

–Puedes entrar a esa habitación y tomar un vestido del ropero de madera.

–¿Vestido?

–Eran de mi madre, no estamos robando ninguna casa – inquirió de manera seria y avergonzada a la vez.

Bella trató de verle la cara pero este se ocultó y salió de la habitación con sigilo.

Caminó hacia una blanca pieza y husmeó en ella un poco. Tenía una cama vasta de una fina tela que le cubría como edredón, la base de la misma era de madera, quizás de pino. Al lado de ella, estaba un pequeño candelabro que decidió encender para alumbrarse en el camino. También encontró una pequeña enredadera de rosas que hacían ver más lindo l lugar. Tentó suavemente el sitio para poder guiarse y no caerse. Le fue fácil llegar hasta otra puerta, en donde daba a entrada hacia un baño lujoso. El cabello le escurría haciendo un ligero charco de agua en el suelo y presurosa se metió a la habitación y se desnudó para lavarse el cuerpo. Sabía que era una locura, ya que ni siquiera conocía al hombre que le ayudaba pero algo le hacía confiar en él.

Edward estaba en la pequeña cocina de la casa de campo, ahí preparó té, cortó un poco de pan, hizo un pequeño tentempié y suspiró asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. A solo unos pasos de él, en la habitación estaba Bella. Le estaba ofreciendo su compañía y eso le daba muchos nervios. Era la primera vez que pasaba una noche con una mujer – y no específicamente en el contexto sexual– si no en el literal. Nunca había tenido tanta intimidad con una persona en una sola noche. Creía que la mejor manera de respetar el espacio de la joven, era quedarse toda la noche en su habitación, mientras ella dormía en la pieza de su madre, tocaría en el pequeño piano que había traído a escondidas de su padre y velaría por Bella hasta que estuviese seguro que descansaba. A la mañana siguiente le dejaría una nota y se marcharía antes de que la luz se postrara en su contra, ella no podía verlo a los ojos.

En el baño, la chica secó su cabello y enredada en una pequeña toalla salió rumbo al ropero que le había indicado el joven para tomar uno de los vestidos más cómodos y menos pretenciosos del lugar. Tocó suavemente cada tela y aquella seda suave le acarició con delicadeza la yema de los dedos, jamás había tocado una textura como esa. No quería abusar de la hospitalidad por lo que se vistió uno de color rosa con fondo blanco ceñido por los senos con un listón dorado y largo. Se miró al espejo y se sorprendió mucho. No parecía más la hija de unos campesinos, si bien nadie le hubiese reconocido, por más sencilla que fuese la tela, ella parecía una dama de grandes riquezas.

Edward se había cambiado de ropas y se remojó el cuerpo para evitar enfermarse, tal como había supuesto que la chica había hecho. Se puso un traje _incompleto_, todo menos el saco y la corbata_. _Se acercó tímidamente hasta la puerta de la pieza y la tocó levemente.

–Pase – dijo la voz.

El joven carraspeo y habló desde afuera, ya que notó que una sublime luz de candelabro alumbraba tenuemente habitación, dándole la oportunidad de que la niña viese su rostro.

–He dejado un poco de comida fuera de la pieza, señorita – y suspiró – no entraré, se la dejaré afuera.

Desde dentro, Bella se extrañaba que el joven no quisiera siquiera dejarle la comida dentro donde se encontraba, suponía que aquello era una muestra de caballerosidad.

–Gracias – respondió suavemente y escuchó como los pasos se alejaban de a puerta.

Sacó levemente su cuerpo mientras se recargaba en el umbral, ahí encontró una fina bandeja de plata colmada de té, pan y un tentempié que olía delicioso. Vio como la puerta, adyacente a la suya se cerraba con delicadeza, sabía que él dormiría justo al lado suyo, solo una pared los separaba. La tomó y cerró silenciosamente la puerta, en menos de media hora, se quedó vacía y Bella estaba satisfecha.

Se acostó mientras los ojos le pesaban levemente hasta que una dulce melodía de piano le hizo despertarse un poco. Una apacible canción de cuna se colaba suavemente por sus oídos haciéndola relajarse completamente, estiró los brazos y se acurrucó en la cama. Edward la interpretó de manera lenta, recordando que esta vez la musa de su piano, lo escuchaba claramente y solo una pared los separaba.

Cuando estaba interpretándola una voz aguda lo interrumpió.

–Que linda canción – dijo ella a través de la pared.

Edward se sobresaltó y dejó de tocar avergonzado, pensando que Bella ya estaba dormida.

–No dejes de tocarla, por favor – le pidió ella – me gusta, me hace sentir tranquila.

El joven la obedeció y en la habitación de la chica, gruesas lágrimas de tristeza le recorrían el rostro. Pensó en su familia y el como la habían comprometido sin habérselo preguntado antes. Nadie pensó en sus sentimientos ni en cómo se sentiría después de ello. Apuñó las sábanas para evitar gritar de la rabia.

Los ojos dorados se perturbaron al escuchar los suaves sollozos de la joven y tocó más bajo aún.

–¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó.

Bella se detuvo, sorbió por la nariz y suspiró con sentimiento.

–No es nada.

–Si eso fuese verdad, no la estaría escuchando sollozar tan lúgubre.

–No entenderías y ya te dije que me llamaras Bella, sé que eres un joven de mi edad, aproximada– respondió ella escuchando la canción.

–Lo siento, no me siento cómodo hablándote así´, Bella. E intentaré entenderte, si tú lo haces.

La chica se quedó callada y sintió un deseo inmenso por desahogarse.

–Es complicado… Mi familia – se detuvo y cerró los ojos tocando la fría pared como esperando un abrazo – me ha comprometido en matrimonio.

A través de la pared, la voz aterciopelada junto con la música del piano se escuchó.

–¿Y tú no le amas a él?

–No – negó con la cabeza – no lo amo a pesar de conocerlo de toda mi vida.

El chico suspiró y jadeo aliviado.

–¿Y por qué no se lo dice a sus padres? Perdón– corrigió – , ¿Por qué no se lo dices a tus padres?

–Porque ellos quieren que me case con él, porque ya lo han decidido por mí.

–¿Pero no es acaso que, los padres buscan la felicidad de sus hijos a pesar de todo? – preguntó tristemente recordando a su progenitor.

–No lo sé ¿tus padres han hecho eso por ti?

–Eso creo, señorita.

La chica se turbó.

–Bella, me llamó Bella.

–Lo siento, Bella– dijo avergonzado.

–¿Por qué me has ayudado?

–Porque lo necesitas, porque lo noto – respondió la voz.

–No eres el hombre de hoy en día ¿sabes? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

–¿No lo soy?

–No me mal entiendas – aclaró su voz y continuó – me refiero a que ni siquiera sé tu nombre, ni he visto tu cara ¿por qué te ocultas?

–Me dormiré ya – interrumpió de manera seria.

–Espera – le dijo ella tocando la pared – ¿podrías tocar de nuevo la pieza para dormir?

–¿Tocar para que duermes? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos al par, sorprendido por el tremendo deja vû que estaba escuchando.

–Sí, es lo que necesito– dijo bostezando– por favor.

Las manos blancas se deslizaron por las teclas con suavidad, queriendo hacer aquella tonada más suave y lograse alejar los tristes pensamientos de Bella. Detrás de la pared, la respiración de la joven se calmó con cadencia y se abrazó a las almohadas cerrando los ojos. Por un momento, casi cayendo en la inconciencia del letargo, dos ojos dorados se aparecieron en su mente, estaban asustados pero la miraban con mucho asombro, una sonrisa a medias apareció en sus labios e inmutada se quedó dormida.

Edward terminó la sonata extasiado, se sentía vivo en verdad. Quería cruzar el umbral de la habitación para contarle al ángel lo feliz que lo había hecho con solo saber que estaba ahí presente. Quería que ella lo escuchara como él lo había hecho, decirle que, se sentía lleno y deslumbrado porque después de tanto tiempo había logrado que con solo su dulce voz él no se sintiera solo, que le bastaba simplemente saber que ella estaba bien y bendecido aunque manchado por la lúgubre tristeza que opacaba su rostro, se sentía bendecido al haberla encontrado en el bosque, aunque le hubiese tenido miedo, aunque de alguna forma pensara que la quería lastimar. Pero sin embargo, aquel miedo del rechazo le dolía enérgicamente ¿qué pasaba si Bella lo rechazaba? No dudo mucho y caminó por el pasillo hasta que se paró frente a la puerta para tocarla.

–¿Bella? – preguntó pero nadie respondió.

–¿Bella? – insistió con miedo, pensando que le había ocurrido algo – entraré a la pieza ¿de acuerdo?

Abrió la pieza con paso firme, sin importarle si le vería el rostro. Tenía un miedo inmenso al notar que no le contestaba y suspiró cerrando los ojos. Cuando los abrió la encontró postrada en el lecho con los labios ligeramente separados, los cabellos le resbalaban por el rostro de manera traviesa y sus manos se acomodaban por encima de su cabeza, las piernas le colgaban perezosamente fuera de las sábanas y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente como tenues pétalos de rosa. Edward colocó una mano encima de su pecho asombrado, era la primera vez que la veía dormir y ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil y hermosa, que daba miedo tocarla porque podría romperse.

Sus pies cual imán se acercaron a Bella y suavemente se arrodilló frente a ella para subirle las piernas y colocarle las sábanas para que no pasara frío. Se mordió los labios y se quiso atrever a acariciarles las manos. Sabía que era una locura pero era tan hermosa que no parecía real, quería tocarle el rostro. Aquella caricia envió pequeñas descargas eléctricas bajo la membrana de su piel y provocó un hondo suspiro que lo dejó sin aliento. La joven de removió de su lugar de manera perezosa y tomó las manos del hombre de cabellos dorados.

–No me dejes – dijo entre sueños – no… me… dejes…

Edward abrió los ojos asustado, pensando que se había despertado y reforzó aquella caricia suave.

–¿Bella?

–Mmm – dijo bajito.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba dormida. Suspiró aliviado y le acarició la mejilla y la joven sonrió fugazmente y de nuevo suspiró volviendo a sus sueños.

Edward se separó de la cama y se sentó junto a un sillón cerca de una ventana amplia. Tomó su pequeño libro de pasta dura y lo abrió para poder escribir a la luz de la luna.

* * *

_Hermosa Bella:_

_Disculpa enormemente que te llame así pero no pude evitarlo. Verte dormir es lo más fascinante que he visto en mi vida. Tengo las manos temblorosas aunque no sé por qué realmente, solo me siento tranquilo cuando acaricio las tuyas. Tu voz me da paz, Bella. Eres el ángel que siempre soñé y ahora estás aquí, a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Me siento libre y sereno después de tantos años aunque, un poco intranquilo sabiendo que algo te perturba. En la segunda charla que tuvimos, odie esa pared que nos separaba. Te escuché llorar más no pude consolarte, no sabes cuánto odie aquello. Quise abrazarte con los ojos cerrados para que no te asustaras y decirte que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie te a dañar mientras estuvieses a mi lado. Te debo tanto, ángel._

_Hoy después de tanto tiempo, no sé cuánto en realidad he podido tocarte tu sonata para que durmieses. Me siento feliz del solo pensar que dormirás tranquila por mi música, la que tú me inspiraste a escribir._

_Si supieras lo hermosa que eres, y lo amargura que me da, cuando me dices que te quieren obligar a amar a alguien que tu no deseas como compañero de vida… Creo que en ese aspecto nos sentimos iguales, obligados a aceptar un destino que no deseamos y que a la fuerza nos obligan a vivir. Quiero liberarte como tú lo hiciste cuando éramos niños, cuando bailaste frente a mí de manera inocente y repetiste las mismas palabras de aquella tarde. "Qué bonita" exclamaste de nuevo, sabes que tocaría para ti toda la noche si me lo hubieses pedido. Bajaría la misma luna para volver a verte dormir una noche más, Bella. Pero sé que no puedo y no debo._

_Quiero acercarme a ti y que me dejes estar contigo, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que te turba y lo que te hace feliz, deseo bailar un vals junto a tu escasa cintura y contemplar tus ojos mientras me miro en ellos, anhelo abrazarte y consolarte cuando lo necesites, como hoy. Pero este miedo es más poderoso que yo._

_Temo perderte aunque no sea nada en tu vida… Temo que te marches y jamás vuelva a verte… Temo llegar a amarte y que tú a mí no…_

_E.C_

* * *

Cerró el libro y suspiró quedamente, se paró de la silla y caminó hasta el lugar donde la joven reposaba y acarició sus manos para después besarlas. Se sentía un atrevido y aunque temía que ella se despertara, le volvió a besar las manos. Bella se removió un poco y soñolienta mordió sus labios como una manzana haciendo que el color rosado se intensificara. Edward paso saliva por aquel gesto, no sabía que podría ser aún más bella de ese modo, cuando el candor, la timidez y la pureza abundaban en su ser. Tocó su propio rostro y gruñó, sabía que él era la bestia horrible en comparación de la joven durmiente que yacía postrada cerca del rosal, y su corazón se estrujó al recordar las palabras que había escrito:

"_Temo llegar a amarte y que tú a mí no…_".

–Eres tan hermosa, eres la antítesis de mi rostro y mi alma, Bella. Siento que me he enamorado de ti pero ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Qué hago para sacarte de mi mente, ángel durmiente? ¿Qué hago para no sentirme más así? – preguntó arrodillándose ante ella y tomándole de nuevo las manos – no puedes amar a un demonio como yo ¿cierto? Nunca podrías – y una lágrima le rodeo el rostro.

Tembloroso, se acercó a su cara y la miro fijamente. Los pétalos de las mejillas de Bella se veían tan bellos y sin pensarlo, acercó sus labios con los suyos y formaron un beso. Edward abrió la boca clamando lentamente la caricia. Subió y bajo con inexperiencia los rellenos labios de la joven y los apretó entre los suyos. Las tibias lágrimas se unieron en ese beso, postrando sus manos cerca de su cara y cerrando los ojos. Respiró suavemente y de nuevo los besó.

–Perdóname por mi primer beso – imploró cuando estuvo lejos – perdona a esta bestia atrevida – prosiguió aun llorando quedamente.

Besó suavemente por última vez sus manos y se marchó en silencio, dejando dormida junto a las rosas, a su ángel del bosque.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo nuevo y bueno estuvo medio triste**

**por los pensamientos de Edward y es que el pobre se siente el más horrible de los seres por su "aspecto" y **

**todas las tonterías que le dijeron los aldeanos. ¿Verdad que está equivocado? :c**

**Pero ¿no estuvo romántico? Awwww él es un amor, me enamoré cuando siempre busca a Bella**

**hasta para rescatarla de ella misma.**

**BUENO GUAPURAS, ESTE ES MI REGALO DE FIN DE AÑO, ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN BELLO BELLO CON SU FAMILIA**

**Y NO TOMEN MUCHO ;)**

**Ojala que Dios me los cuide a todas o todos siempre y que sean bendecidos. **

**Yo sé que se sentirán cuidadas por Edward, el poeta triste.**

_**NO OLVIDEN DARLE FOLLOW/FAVORITE Y SU BELLO REVIEW.**_

**¿Me seguirás leyendo?**

**GRACIAS :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Soñando una realidad

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

**_Soñando una realidad_**

* * *

–¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija ha desaparecido! – gritaba con desespero Renée Swan desde la habitación de Bella.

–Cálmate mujer – imploró el marido – ella debe estar bien – la apretó entre sus brazos mientras ambos se arrodillaban en el suelo.

–¿Crees que hicimos mal, Charlie? – Sollozó – ella no quería ese compromiso con ese muchacho… Tal vez… Debimos escucharla.

–No podemos dar un paso hacia atrás con esa decisión, querida. Le hemos hablado muy bien de ella a Billy Black y hemos aceptado. Tal vez, solo necesitemos tiempo.

–¿Tiempo? – Sorbió la mujer por la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano – ¿para qué?

–Para encontrar a esa ingrata desobediente – contestó enojado – no hace nada más que pensar en sí misma. Este matrimonio nos fortalecerá a todos. Nosotros no tendremos que matarnos para comer y aquellas clases suyas casi nos dejan en banca rota.

–El doctor Stillman las pagaba sin el menor reproche. A él no le afectaba en nada.

–¡Porque él era rico! Además ¿escuchaste su testamento? Si Bella se casa con el hombre que ella _ame_, heredará toda la fortuna del doctor. Y como ella es mujer, su marido podrá manejar todo eso. Obviamente, ella tendría que darnos una dote de sus riquezas, es su obligación.

–¡Oh Charlie! – Profirió sollozando de nuevo lanzándose a los brazos de su marido – ¿qué haremos si ella no aparece?

–Aparecerá, ya lo verás. Y se casará con Jacob Black así no quiera.

–Buen día – interrumpió una gruesa voz en el umbral – vine a ver a Bella, señores Swan.

–¡Jacob! – Vociferó la madre apenada – viniste temprano, más de lo que habíamos acordado.

El joven asintió con una sonrisa y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor cerciorándose de que ella no estaba en la pieza. Caminó un poco sin el menor atisbo de pena, había escuchado a la perfección la conversación de los dos adultos y de la _herencia _que Bella recibiría en el momento de su matrimonio. Los ojos le brillaron en el momento de aquellas palabras, ahora la joven tenía aún más valor de lo que hubiese imaginado y, como futuro apoderado de aquel dinero, no podía dejar de lado esa oportunidad. Isabella Swan poseía belleza, encanto, delicadeza, juventud y dinero en pie de puerta; sin lugar a dudas era un partido excelente para cualquiera, no tenía la necesidad de comprometerse con ancianas moribundas para enviudar y heredar.

Aunque tenía más que claro que al casarse, la chica se opondría a cualquier norma o regla que este le impusiera, la _domaría_ como una sumisa esposa, la llenaría de hijos y manejaría su dinero a diestra y siniestra, y jamás pasarían hambre de nuevo o al menos ya no trabajaría tan duro.

El único problema eran los padres, como ya estaban enterados, sabía que querrían una parte del dinero como dote por lo que había escuchado. Les daría algunos miles de francos y se iría con su mujer a otra ciudad para cambiar la rústica imagen de campesinos que siempre había tenido. Pero ¿dónde estaba su _prometida_? Si la cuestión era su paradero, la buscaría bajo cada piedra si era necesario y se casarían. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro ¿qué pasaba si Bella resultaba embarazada de él, antes del matrimonio? Mancillada y preñada, ningún hombre honorable la aceptaría en el seno de su familia por más enamorado que estuviese, nadie quería una mujer _usada. _Ahí, valientemente entraría a su _rescate _por si ella se oponía, al final tendría que aceptar su mano de _buena o mala _gana y heredaría triunfantemente con un heredero suyo y aquel dote de francos tan jugoso.

–¿Dónde está mi _prometida_? – preguntó con fingida preocupación.

–Jacob…

–¿Ha pasado algo malo?

–Hijo – comenta el padre con vergüenza – es que… Bella es una mujer muy terca ¿sabes?

–Lo sé de más. Siempre ha sido así, la conozco desde niña – profirió con orgullo alzando su cuello con grandeza.

–Ella escapó.

–¿¡Qué!? – Dijo con fingida sorpresa – ¿Y no saben nada de ella? ¿Estará bien? ¿Hace cuánto?

–Al parecer lo hizo esta pasada noche, no sé qué haremos si le sucede algo– chilló la madre en agonía exagerada.

–Tranquila mujer, Jacob la buscará, ¿no es así, hijo?

–Por supuesto _padre_ – respondió a media sonrisa – ella volverá con ustedes con bien, pero no sé si pueda pasar por alto esta falta tan grande que a mi corazón acongoja – y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos dándoles la espalda – ¿saben la vergüenza que es para un hombre, que su prometida huya de casa? ¿Lo saben al menos?

–¡Jacob! Por favor, encuéntrala – dijo la madre clamando piedad – no queremos que el honor de tu familia sea manchado por una chiquilla desobediente. Tenemos en claro que esto va en contra de las buenas costumbres.

–Así es, hijo. Ninguna mujer _decente _tiene que pasar la noche fuera de su casa, a menos que este casada y con su marido. Créeme – y le colocó la mano sobre el hombro derecho – que ahora si la salvas de sus propias estupideces, el matrimonio se acelerará.

Black sonrió aun de espaldas al hombre, estaba satisfecho. Los propios padres de Bella se la estaban entregando en una bandeja de plata.

–Trataré de pasar por alto estos acontecimientos – y se giró para encararlos – agradezcan, señores; que este matrimonio es por amor y no por conveniencia – mintió – porque si por mí fuese, ya hubiese salido de este techo con mi dignidad intacta y tirando al viento la suerte de su hija.

–¡No! Por favor – suplicó de nuevo la madre – nadie querría a Isabella más que tú, Jacob.

–Es verdad, hijo. Por favor, rescátala de ese futuro tan amargo que puede tener sin ti.

–Padre, madre – dijo inclinando su cabeza – iré por vuestra hija para salvar su honor, porque la amo, porque quiero un hogar con ella, porque solo y simplemente deseo vuestra felicidad.

Salió de la aquella casa humilde montando a caballo. Galopó lo colina abajo con una sínica sonrisa en el rostro y se hundió en el bosque para buscar a Bella. El cuadrúpedo se agitó en el camino y Jacob Black sonrió.

* * *

Se despertó desconcertada con un suave sabor salado en los labios. Como si hubiese estado llorando o pequeñas gotas de amar la hubiesen mojado. Movió su cabeza con confusión intentando ubicarse en el lugar en donde estaba y su mente dio un vuelco completo recordándolo todo: estaba en la casa de los cuentos de hada. De nuevo tocó sus labios teniendo la finita sensación de haber sido tocada, pero aquella extraña idea le hizo sentir como una tonta romántica, que imaginaba que los caballeros en blancos en caballo aun existían, que podían visitarla mientras dormía y velar por ella.

Se sintió avergonzada de aquellos ideales románticos suyos. Intentó refrescarse cuando se encontraba en el baño, mojó su cara con agua fría y al final, decidió darse una ducha completa. Percibió mientras se cambiaba la ropa que había dejado secar la noche anterior, que la casa estaba muy callada. Se escurrió entre los pasillos en silencio y abrió la puerta contigua a la suya. Vislumbró la pequeña pieza muy reconfortante, limpia y pulcra.

–¿Hola? – preguntó tímidamente y al ver que nadie contestaba, entró al cuarto.

Había una pequeña cómoda de caoba al fondo, un escritorio con un stand de libros de aspecto antiguo y pasta dura, un sillón amplio y acolchonado que fácilmente se notaba su uso, un piano de mediano tamaño color negro y cama matrimonial con edredones esponjosos.

Las paredes no estaban completamente desnudas, había en ellas hermosos cuadros de flores silvestres, animales y una vista muy peculiar al centro del pueblo en donde ella vivía. Fijo su vista en ese característico cuadro, ¿era acaso su imaginación o alguien lo había pintado desde alguna parte del bosque? Buscó cuidadosamente la firma en las imágenes y vislumbró dos iniciales en tinta dorada: E.C. Movió la cabeza como tratando de recordar algún famoso pintor con aquel seudónimo, repasó mentalmente los mismos que su padrino le había enseñado en una de sus clases en la capital, pero ninguno concordó con aquellas letras.

–¿Dónde las habrán adquirido?

Dándose por vencida suspiró y siguió husmeando en la habitación. Se sentó en el banco frente al piano sonriendo, recordando la nana que había sido interpretada en ese mismo lugar. Tocó traviesamente las teclas con los dedos y una risa juguetona salió de sus labios, alguna extraña sensación la hacía sentirse feliz y anhelada, recordaba con precisión como sus tormentosos pensamientos fueron arrancados con aquellas notas tan delicadas. Caminó hasta donde los libros y encontró una riquísima variedad de ellos, muchos de ellos sus favoritos.

_Cumbres borrascosas de Emily Bronte, Las mil y una noches, La divina comedia de Dante Alighieri, Odisea de Homero, Ane Karenina de Lev Tostói, Las aventuras de Hucklebrry Finn de Mark Twain, _el exquisito _Don Quijote de la mancha de Cervantes Saavedra _y uno más que casi hizo que el corazón le saliera del pecho: _Orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen. _

Tomó el volumen entre sus manos con mucho amor y lo colocó en su regazo ¿acaso era posible que encontrara más afecto en un libro que en su propia familia? Eso le hizo dar un respingo que le lastimó el espíritu, sabía que era cierto, tan cierto que dolía. Decidió husmear en la cocina, tenía hambre. Ahí encontró una buena porción de pan, algunos huevos, leche y algo de té. Preparó un manjar para sí sola y mientras recogía los cubiertos, encontró una pequeña nota atrapada bajo un pequeño florero vacío blanco de porcelana.

_"Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees y cuanto necesites. Me siento en la confianza de dejarte este lugar, vendré quizás luego. Espero te sirva de ayuda."_

No había firma ni destinatario pero supo de inmediato que era para ella y del mismo joven que la había ayudado. Agradecida sonrió. No quería volver a casa aun, o más bien no sabía hasta cuándo. Tenía la certeza de que sus padres la zurrarían por aquel escape suyo y después de ello, la mantendrían confinada entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación hasta el día de su boda. El plan no era sin duda el mejor, pero era el único que tenía en mente.

Se paseó por el lugar toda la mañana mientras leía un poco de los libros que había encontrado en la pieza, por la tarde salió por el bosque a caminar y a recoger un poco de fruta silvestre. Tumbada sobre el paso, colocó el grueso libro de _Jane Austen _sobre su pecho y recargada en la corteza del árbol se quedó dormida.

_Los pájaros cantaban con una armonía exquisita que hacía sentir el ambiente somnoliento y cálido, a pesar de que otoño se avecinaba en cada hoja café que caía de los árboles. Sintió una mano que tocaba las suyas con suma delicadeza pero con mucha ternura y ascendía lentamente hacia sus mejillas donde un índice tembloroso le acariciaba la piel como el contacto de una pluma. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar sus ojos ante la claridad de la tarde que comenzaba a extinguirse y dos ojos dorados la observaban con impaciencia, asombro, miedo y una mezcla de ternura. Sus labios se curvearon lentamente y una sonrisa blanca de perlas apareció en su rostro de mármol._

_–¿Qué haces aquí sola?_

_La voz era dulce y sus palabras también. Sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago. Se sintió nerviosa y abrió los ojos completamente maravillada, se acomodó mejor en la corteza y aquella figura se acomodó en cuclillas frente a ella._

_–¿Quién eres?_

_–¿Quién quieres que sea? – preguntó sonriendo._

_–No me contestes con preguntas – vaciló Bella – puedes ser quien desee._

_–En eso tienes razón – comentó avergonzado – puedo ser increíblemente lo que tú desees._

_Bella sonrió y se estiró un poco pero se acurrucó en el regazo de la raíz, con mucha pereza._

_–¿Por qué estás aquí?_

_Los ojos dorados se turbaron y bajó a vista._

_–Creí que me necesitabas – contestó – ¿me equivoqué?_

_–No, no te has equivocado– y alzó los ojos chocolates – esto es increíble._

_–¿Por qué?_

_–Porque te he visto un par de veces y no puedo sacarte de mi mente y ahora mismo, no sé de qué manera y ni como, pero sé que te estoy soñando._

_Los ojos se abrieron a la par y sonrieron con tristeza._

_–¿Soñando?_

_–Si, eres como una persona de un libro. Eres mítico y hermoso, ¿dónde estás? ¿De verdad existes? – preguntó la joven con dejo de tristeza._

_–Existo ahora – respondió el dueño de los ojos dorados – ahora estoy frente a ti. Pero quiero preguntarte algo._

_–Dime._

_–¿Tienes miedo?_

_Bella bajó la mirada y suspiró._

_–Sí._

_–Lo sabía– comentó con amargura y dolor._

_–Pero no de ti – interrumpió – temo que me dejes sola, que te vayas y jamás vuelva a soñarte. No deseo despertar jamás._

_–No digas eso, Bella._

_La joven se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de aquellos labios rellenos y bellos. Sintió la urgencia de tocarle el rostro pero el joven se irguió hacia atrás de manera automática. Aquel rechazo suyo y no supo por qué le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma. De nuevo intento tocarlo pero este, negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_–¿Por qué no quieres que te toque?_

_–Es difícil, difícil que me toques, ángel._

_–¿Ángel?_

_–Sí – corroboró – tú eres mi ángel, Bella._

_Cerró los ojos por las palabras y suspiró._

_–Por favor – imploró – déjame soñar que puedo tocarte._

_–¿Por qué?_

_–Porque lo necesito._

_Los ojos se cerraron con impaciencia y suspiró quedo, ante tal petición. De nuevo veía en si aquella desesperada necesidad por tocarle el rostro, las manos. Se mordió la boca y alzó la cabeza._

_–Te daré algo pero espero que me hagas caso, Bella. ¿Aceptaras?_

_La cara de la chica se llenó de dudas y asintió sordamente._

_–Quédate muy quieta, por favor._

_Los dedos temblorosos del joven se acercaron a su rostro. Alzó las pestañas para tratar de vislumbrar miedo en los ojos chocolate que tenía frente a sí y seguro aunque con miedo en los ojos se acercó hacia la blanca piel de porcelana hasta acariciarla con la yema de los dedos._

_–¿Confías en mí? – preguntó pasando saliva en silencio._

_–Sí – respondió aferrándose con las manos a la tela de su falda larga._

_–Entonces, cierra los ojos y quédate quieta._

_Bella abrió sus orbes chocolate a la par, se remojó los labios y pasó saliva. Cerró su mirada y la encegueció en un movimiento de pestañas mientras las manos en los costados se mantenían estáticas y nerviosas. Los ojos dorados se cerraron de igual manera y temeroso, acercó lentamente sus labios hacia la boca de fresa de labios rellenos y color carmín. Pegó suavemente sus labios con delicadeza y una tibia sensación se descendió desde sus labios inferior al superior. Sabía a fruta fresca y silvestre. _

_Dio un pequeño respingo y pegó sus labios a los del joven esperando que siguiese dando el siguiente movimiento de su boca, sintió como el calor se formaba en su pecho y unas manos frías le tomaban suavemente por la cara con mucha delicadeza, el palpable temor de la inocencia se sentía por aquella dermis suave. De nuevo arremetió contra sus labios tiernos y jaló con delicadeza la suave textura, la rapidez fue ascendiendo paulatinamente y las manos de la joven abandonaron su falda con lentitud para posarse lentamente por los brazos de su compañero, después sus hombros y por último su cuello. Jugueteó con sus cabellos en silencio mientras el suave sonido de dos bocas era el único ruido que interrumpía la tranquilidad del bosque. _

_Él cayó de rodillas casi recostándose sobre el tibio cuerpo de la chica y sintió que el corazón le explotaría en cualquier segundo. Bella entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de su cabello con más fuerza obligándolo a arquear más su espalda en su dirección, sintiendo con mucha más potencia sus labios calientes._

_Se separó tembloroso y la tomó de la cara con una sonrisa. Los ojos dorados relampaguearon de alegría y de nuevo volvió a unir su boca con mucha urgencia._

_–Bésame de nuevo – imploró Bella – bésame otra vez antes de que despierte._

_Los ojos se abrieron con tristeza y acató sus órdenes sin respingar ni un poco. Jadeo desesperado, quizás por la increíble emoción de tenerle enfrente o aquella emoción palpable que ambos sentían y era más que evidente._

_–¿En verdad deseas que este ser como yo te bese?_

_–¿Un ser como tú? No sé de qué…_

_–No lo digas más – y colocó su índice sobre sus labios – no me hagas caer en la realidad de este momento, por favor._

_Tomó su cara y con urgencia la besó de nuevo. Esta vez ambos con necesidad se tomaron el uno al otro, el beso tímido que ambos habían dado por vez primera desapareció y una sorda pasión se desató entre ambos. El joven de la piel blanca dejó de temblar y su cuerpo comenzó a despedir calor. Bella se entregó a esa caricia, de la misma forma necesitada y tocó la suave y fina tela de aquel traje negro. Tenía la sensación real de que él estaba ahí, como un caballero elegante con caballo que la despertaba como "La Bella durmiente", quiso memorizar con el tacto la sensación de sus ropas y su piel, pero aquel beso la sobrepasó y se dejó ir._

_–¿Volveré a verte? – Preguntó entre besos – ¿volveré a soñarte?_

_–¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Tener más pesadillas?_

_–Tú no eres una pesadilla… Jamás lo serías._

_–¡Oh Bella! – Dijo suspirando y colocó un tierno beso en su frente con devoción – no sabes cuánto tiempo te he esperado._

_Se recostó suavemente sobre la misma corteza y la abrazó por la espalda. Bella sintió una pesadez en los parpados y se acurrucó a su lado. Era la extraña sensación de un sueño, un sueño dentro de su mismo letargo._

_–¿Estás cansada? – preguntó a media sonrisa._

_–Es extraño pero sí, tengo sueño._

_–Entonces – la acarició con la yema de los dedos y suspiró a medias – duerme Bella de mi corazón, duerme que yo te cuido._

Despertó en medio del bosque con frío. Estaba sola y aturdida y sus sentidos en estado de alerta. Las zancas de un caballo se escuchaban a lo lejos, advirtiéndole que alguien se aproximaba. Cogió el libro entre sus manos y con paso presuroso se escondió tras un viejo roble hueco que había en la parte más oscura del bosque. Esperó en silencio y con la respiración agitada por aquel sueño tan hermoso y por el acercamiento de aquel extraño que se acercaba.

–¡Bella! – gritaba la voz de Jacob en la penumbra.

La chica tembló, sabía que venía por ella y que la llevaría con sus padres para poder llevársela y que se casaran. Con miedo retrocedió instintivamente y tropezó de espaldas provocando un crujido sonoro de ramas y hojas. La cabeza del jinete se movió en varias direcciones.

–¡Ya te escuché! ¡No huyas!

El caballo relinchó y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Bella se encontraba. Ella trató de pararse pero la tela del vestido se le había atorado en una espina. Dos manos fuertes le sujetaron de a boca y ella dio un grito ahogado.

–Shhh – dijo la voz en la penumbra – soy yo, tu amigo el de la cabaña. ¿Ese hombre te quiere dañar?

–No – respondió después de haber sido soltada de la boca – pero me llevará con mis padres para que me encierren y me case.

–¿Deseas irte? – preguntó con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Entonces – dijo con una sonrisa invisible – sígueme ¿puedes caminar?

–Sí.

Al pararse el tobillo le dolió con una fuerte punzada que lo hizo quejarse quedamente.

–¿Estás lastimada?

–Eso creo.

–¡Isabella! ¡Te voy a encontrar y vendrás conmigo! – vociferó Jacob desde el caballo.

La chica fue alzada en brazos y llevada a la profundidad del bosque. La depositó con sumo cuidado sin dejarse ver la cara aún y le tocó el tobillo con delicadeza.

–Espera aquí, por favor – susurró y se retiró con mucho cuidado del lugar.

Avanzó hasta el claro donde el jinete daba vueltas como loco con un arma en la mano. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Bella y traía su ballesta consigo y lo estudió con detenimiento.

– ¡ISABELLA! ¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁS?

Edward se indignó por la boca barbárica que el _prometido _de Bella tenía. Era una tremenda grosería siquiera plantarse en ese lugar y llamarla de ese modo. Caminó hacia enfrente sin mostrar el rostro.

– ¡Oiga! ¿A quién busca? – preguntó haciéndose el occiso.

–Bueno noche, buen hombre. Vengo desde el pueblo más cercano a este bosque buscando una mujer.

–¿Una mujer? ¿No cree que sea el lugar menos indicado para hacerlo?

–Ciertamente– respondió con una sonrisa – pero esta se ha perdido en el bosque. Es de cuerpo menudo, melena castaña, ojos grandes cafés, blanca piel y sobre todo muy hermosa.

–¿No estará usted jugando, verdad? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja – una mujer así es la presa fácil de cualquier ladrón y me es muy extraño que esa joven se haya _perdido._

–¿Qué insinúa?

–Yo, nada. ¿No le parece muy raro que no haya encontrada ya? Tal parece que ella huye ¿le ha hecho algo?

–¡Bárbaro inmundo! ¡Ella es mi mujer! ¿Cómo se atreve?

–Me atrevo porque estás en mis tierras, malnacido – profirió con amargura – aléjate de aquí o sufrirás las consecuencias – amenazó.

–¡Soy Jacob Black! Y por si no lo sabías ¡puedo matarte si me lo propongo! – y sacó un arma pequeña apuntándole el pecho.

–Me importa poco quien seas, porquería de ser humano. Aléjate o no respondo.

–¡Tú la tienes malnacido! ¡Devuélveme a mí mujer!

–¿Tú mujer? No sé qué estás hablando – mintió – se lo advierto, señor. Aléjese por las buenas.

–¡Sobre mi cadáver! – gritó en son de guerra mientras presionaba el gatillo haciendo que una bala le rozara el brazo a Edward.

Jadeo adolorido sangrando tomándose el brazo. Pero en un movimiento rápido arqueo los brazos hacia atrás y salió de la penumbra. Los ojos dorados se fijaron en los negros de Black. La bestia adormecida se despertaba furiosa, gruñó automáticamente haciendo que la cara se le deformara por la rabia y colocó el peso del arma sobre el brazo izquierdo para apuntar directamente al corazón de su adversario.

Jacob tembló por el color siniestro del hombre que se posaba en frente y en un parpadeo, una flecha de material duro y frío se le clavaba en el brazo más a la izquierda del corazón: le había perdonado la vida.

–¡Aggg! – Vociferó de dolor – ¿quién eres maldito demonio?

–¡El mismo que te matará si vuelves por estos lugares a amenazarme!

–¡Está bien! – y el caballo relinchó poniéndose en dos patas – me iré pero volveré buscando a esa mujer– y desapareció rumbo al bosque dejando una capa tierra. Se internó en el bosque hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo, iba furioso mientras apretaba los dientes con saña pero antes de llegar al centro se desgarró él solo la camisa y se lastimó los costados.

–¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

La gente de los alrededores se alarmó por aquel alarido tan forzado.

–¡Una bestia me ha atacado! ¡Una bestia me ha querido matar!

–¡Dios mío! – se santiguó una mujer.

Billy Black junto con los Swan corrieron despavoridos hacia donde el joven venía con la flecha enterrada en el brazo.

–¡Hijo! – gritó Black – ¿qué te pasó?

–He ido a buscar a Bella y una bestia trató de matarme – comentó mientras la flecha le sangraba más la carne.

–¡Santo Dios! – vociferó Renée – ¿dónde está Bella?

–La escuché cerca del bosque pero esa cosa horrible se impuso delante de mí amenazándome de muerte si me atrevía a tocar a la muchacha. Me ordenó que alertara a los aldeanos que un día de estos correría la sangre de los primogénitos menores de diez años.

–¡No puede ser! ¡Es una criatura satánica de seguro!

–Mi niña, mi hija – sollozó la esposa.

–No se preocupe, madre – la consoló Jacob – mataré a ese animal si se atreve a tocar a Bella.

–Vamos a curarte hijo – ordenó su padre.

La gente del pueblo se quedó alarmada por la exagerada actuación del joven que cabalgaba el caballo. Arrastraba los pies como si aquello le demoliera el cuerpo y estuviese desangrándose por dentro. El joven de oscura piel se apoyó en el brazo de Charlie para hablarle en secreto.

–Padre, diremos que la bestia a raptado a Bella para dejar inmaculado su honor. Pero lo mataré para recuperarla y decir que él ha sido el culpable de todo– mintió – traeré su corazón como ofrenda al pueblo, se lo juro. Y Bella volverá con nosotros, para ser mi esposa.

Charlie enmudeció por la crueldad de sus palabras, se limitó a asentir en silencio y miró a los ojos de su mujer.

Edward no podía controlar la rabia y se tiró de rodillas al suelo apuñando los ojos. Sentía que quería matarlo pero era lo suficientemente razonable como para dejarlo con vida. Ahora le preocupaba Bella, quien estaba lastimada y la había dejado sola en el bosque. Se aferró a su brazo y caminó en su dirección escondiéndose en la penumbra.

Jadeo cuando la encontró con un gesto de dolor en la cara.

–¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

–Sí – contestó a medias – es solo que… Me duele la pierna y el brazo.

–Está bien – dijo arrodillándose ante ella – todo estará bien, te lo prometo – respondió con la voz en la boca – te llevará a casa.

–¡No! – Gritó ella – no por favor.

Edward no comprendió en lo absoluto y aunque su rostro no se veía la joven interpretó su gesto.

– No me lleves con mis padres, por favor.

–¿Quién dijo eso? No te llevaré con tus padres, Bella– La cargo en brazos ignorando el dolor de la bala – irás conmigo a la casa del campo.

La chica se sorprendió y escuchó el suave jadeo de dolor que hizo y que inmediatamente cayó. Colocó ambas manos sutilmente alrededor de su cuello y pegó la cara a su cálido pecho. Edward avanzó a paso lento por el bosque, tratando de no lastimar a la joven en cada zancada que daba y su respiración se acompasó tratando de soportar el dolor del brazo.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

–No me mientas por favor – le imploró.

–No es nada, Bella.

La joven alzó la vista en dirección a su cara quien no podía vislumbrar en la oscuridad. Quiso tocarle el rostro pero se arrepintió en seguida. Edward estaba cada vez más nerviosa por toda es íntima cercanía, quería mantenerla alejada de él por su propio bien.

–¿Cómo me encontraste tan rápido? – preguntó la joven.

–Fue difícil– trató de sonar inocente.

–¿Me estabas siguiendo?

–No – se defendió – te vi y noté que necesitabas ayuda. Había… ido a la casa en el bosque y no estabas y pensé que no estarías lejos y escuché a ese desgraciado…

–Siento causarte problemas – dijo avergonzada Bella.

–No te preocupes, si puedo ayudarte, lo haré.

–Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, aunque no sepa nada de ti.

–Créeme, así es mejor– contestó entrando por el umbral de la casa.

Caminó hasta la habitación que era de Bella, Ahí la depositó con mucha delicadeza y se arrodillo en el piso para acomodarle los pies.

–¿Para quién?

–Para ti, Bella.

La chica no comprendió. Edward caminó hacia el baño y trajo consigo algunos medicamentos y herramientas para revisarle las heridas. Le detecto un pequeño esguince en el tobillo y algunas rasgaduras en la piel. Bella lo observaba con detenimiento sin poder notar nada más que la curvatura de su apetecible boca.

–Ya está – dijo acariciándole la fisura – estarás bien con reposo absoluto.

–¿Eres médico?

–No – respondió sonriendo – pero he estudiado muchos libros de medicina y he aprendido algo.

–¿Estudiarás eso?

–Quizás – respondió – aun no lo sé.

–Eres joven e inteligente, sé que puedes lograrlo.

–Gracias por tu fe en mí.

–No es tan difícil de hacerlo, sé que nuca harías nada malo.

–¿Es tanta tu fe en mí?

–Sí – respondió sonriendo.

Edward se turbó por el gesto tan bello que notó en su cara de muñeca y se paró rápidamente de la cama sin importarle el dolor del brazo.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–No – contestó cansada – solo deseo dormir.

–Me parece bien. Entonces me marcho.

–Claro– contestó ella – buena noche.

–Buena noche– respondió saliendo en silencio y dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua que ocupaba.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a curar sus propias heridas, se quedó fijo y pensativo mientras se concentraba en las suturas de su brazo.

–¿Hola? – preguntó Bella a través de la pared.

–¿Necesitas algo, Bella?

Ella se quedó en silencio.

–Es algo penoso – contestó la voz– pero ¿puedes tocar la sonata de la última vez?

–¿Tocar para que duermas?

–¿Es mucho pedir? – preguntó avergonzada.

–No – contestó con una sonrisa – para nada.

Se sentó en el piano a interpretar la nana con mucha dulzura y cerró los ojos para hacerlo con mayor fervor.

–Gracias – dijo a través del obstáculo – has sido muy bueno conmigo.

–De nada, Bella. Lo hago con gusto, para ti.

–Me refiero a todo… No sé si algún día podré verte el rostro.

Edward no se detuvo en la interpretación pero no evitó preguntar.

–¿Te importa tanto?

–¿Qué?

–Verme al rostro ¿es necesario?

–No lo sé – dijo ella – supongo que no.

Edward suspiró aliviado pero no del todo convencido.

–Gracias, ángel de la guarda – dijo quedo pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchase.

Los ojos dorados se cerraron y suspiró tocando las últimas notas.

–De nada – respondió y aquel silencio le indicó que ella se había quedado dormida.

Se paró del asiento y se dirigió hasta su ya conocido sillón y abrió su diario con lentitud. Tomó el libro que Bella había llevado al bosque y marcó la página en donde ella se había quedado leyendo por última vez, la parte donde el Sr. Darcy se le había declarado por vez primera a Elizabeth.

Mojó la punta de su pluma en el tintero y se dispuso a escribir sobre el blanco papel.

* * *

_Hermosa y maravillosa Bella:_

_De nuevo estás cumpliendo mis más bellos, acariciados y anhelados sueños. Toqué de nuevo tu sonata para que durmieses, sueño ahora, que algún día la tocaré en tu presencia y en la misma pieza que tú duermes, algún día tendré el suficiente valor para encararte y decirte al menos mí nombre. Hoy no sé si me he convertido en una especie de caballero de armadura blanca, que te ha rescatado de las garras de ese hombre que te clamaba como suya. Quise matarlo pero de nuevo me has detenido sin siquiera decírmelo. Yo no deseo ser un monstruo aunque mi aspecto grite lo contrario porque una parte muy dentro de mí, quizás la más humana que tengo dentro y que tú has tocado y descubierto, me pide que te cuide, que sea tu protector. Lo más bello en el mundo lo encuentro en tu ser._

_Me sorprendió un poco, haberte encontrado dormida en el bosque y preguntarte que hacías tan sola en ese lugar. Estaba dispuesto a decirte quien era yo y noté que me mirabas con curiosidad y anhelo, casi puedo apostar a que no tenías miedo de mí y eso me hizo sonreír, me hizo tan feliz. Te besé de nuevo ¡y tú me correspondiste con tanto fervor! ¿Acaso sientes algo por mí? Necesitaba que me lo dijeras y quise imaginar que así era, que me besabas consciente de que habías despertada al hombre apasionado y enamorado, si enamorado como un loco de ti._

_Pero todo se derrumbó cuando me dijiste que esto era un sueño ¿acaso era yo quien soñaba o eras tú? Como sea que hayan sido las cosas, sé para mí que fue lo más hermoso del universo. Tus labios sobre los míos, tu pasión bajo mis manos y tu cuerpo vibrando debajo de mí, siento que te quiero cada día más. Pero ¿y si me equivoco? Y ¿si solo crees que aquello fue parte de tu letargo? Me moriría sabiendo que tú piensas que yo no existo._

_Agonizaría sabiendo que tú crees que no soy real pero, la esperanza se inflama al recordar tus palabras: "Bésame de nuevo, bésame otra vez antes de que despierte"._

_Entonces, hermoso ángel, si era yo quien estaba soñando aquello… Pediré fervientemente volver a estar contigo, como esta tarde y feliz aunque muera, dormiré para siempre._

_E.C._

* * *

**Muy buena noche para todos, espero que este fin de año haya estado super para todos ustedes.**

**Pues este es el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**A mí, personalmente me gustó la parte en que Edward encuentra a Bella en el bosque y piensa**

**que es un sueño ¡Y se besan de nuevo!**

**LLORARÉ :'D**

_**Dejen su HERMOSO REVIEW Y NO OLVIDEN DAR FOLLOW/FAVORITE para**_

_**seguir leyendo esta historia.**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO**_

_**¿Me seguirás leyendo?**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Caballero sin armadura

_Capítulo 4_

**_El caballero sin armadura._**

* * *

–¿Cuántos días han pasado ya, Charlie? Ni siquiera Alice sabe algo de ella.

La mujer se sentó con ademán cansado en el respaldo de la silla mientras su marido miraba atentamente por la ventana.

–Es preocupante que los Black estén tan impacientes, esa niña solo nos arruinará la existencia.

–Charlie, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

–No lo sé – contestó enojado – no sé en verdad que podemos hacer. El jefe de la policía ha ordenado que no debemos traspasar la línea del bosque y la policía no ha tenido noticias de Bella, esto se está echando a perder.

–Creo que ya tengo miedo cada día y no por la herencia del doctor Stillman, Bella está sola en ese bosque y ya sabes lo que contó Jacob del demonio de ojos amarillos.

–Ni lo digas – comentó el padre – esa muchacha solo nos ha causado problemas.

Colocó ambas manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró derrotado. Hacía tiempo que estaba cansado de trabajar en el campo y aquello le resultaba fastidioso. Su mujer se colocó a su lado y colocó la manos en su hombro derecho de la misma forma pesada en que se sentado.

–Tendremos que esperar más… Un poco más.

En las afueras del bosque, junto a los grandes pinos y donde la división de la mansión Cullen se vislumbraban las altas paredes de concreto que separaban la _civilización _ de la _soledad _de Carlisle. El trote de un caballo y un jinete, se escuchaban en las puertas mientras los empleados abrían presurosos el gran portón.

–Buen día, joven Edward – saludó el portero – ¿viene del bosque?

–Así es, Esteban – respondió Edward – vengo de una larga cacería – mintió – ¿está mi padre?

–Como siempre, está encerrado en el despacho – y bajó la mirada pensativo – temo por su salud. Hace días que no sale a caminar y casi no come, joven Edward.

Los ojos dorados se entristecieron y se apagaron por la tristeza que al igual que su padre, estaba abatido por toda aquella _decepción _que le había causado. No quería que enfermara, solo deseaba que lo mirase a los ojos y conviviesen como antes, como cuando le había enseñado a cazar o a tocar el piano o le impartía esas clases de literatura que tanto amaba, se sentía solo.

–Está bien, Esteban. Pasaré a visitarlo más tarde, ahora ¿me harías un favor?

–Por supuesto – sonrió el hombre mayor – ¿qué desea, joven Edward?

–Quiero que le digas a la cocinera que prepare un picnic rebosante de frutas y pan. Lo demás dile que haga algunos estofados.

–¿Irá a pasear al bosque de nuevo, joven Edward?

–Me gusta el bosque – contestó y se bajó del caballo para dárselo al portero – es un buen lugar para vivir – y sonrió.

–Lo es, joven Edward. Pero yo, que lo conozco desde niño, me gustaría no verlo solo… Siempre está usted cabalgando y perdiéndose gran parte del día.

–Encontré la compañía que necesito – comentó sin querer y al darse cuenta bajó la mirada apenado.

–¿Una novia? – sonrió de nuevo el hombre.

–No – dijo secamente – no es eso. Es algo complicado pero… – bajó la voz – no comentes nada, por favor. Es algo, privado.

–No se preocupe, no diré nada.

–Gracias – dijo colocando la manos sobre el hombro – iré a ver a mi padre. Saldré de nuevo en dos horas ¿está bien?

–Claro, joven Edward.

Palmeo la espalda del empleado y a grandes zancadas entró a la sala, saludando con la cabeza al joven retrato de su madre, se quitó el elegante sombrero y el abrigo y caminó hacia el estudio de Carlisle que, con regularidad hacia muchos días, estaba cerrado.

–Padre – tocó la puerta – soy Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

Nadie contestó y de nuevo insistió.

–Padre ¿estás bien? Por favor al menos contéstame ¿quieres?

El silencio reinaba en el lugar y esto activó una especie de alarma en la cabeza de Edward que le indicaba que las cosas no estaban bien. Forcejeo la puerta con el brazo tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que la perilla de la mima cedió sin reparos. Buscó con la mirada a su progenitor y lo encontró de frente al gran ventanal que daba al patio con las extremidades flacidez y la cabeza colgante.

–¡Padre! – gritó corriendo hasta él tocándole la frente.

Carlisle estaba ardiendo en temperatura, mucha en realidad y quizás rendido por la enfermedad, el desvelo y todo aquel descuido propio le había derrotado por completo. Lo cargó cual pudo apoyándose en su propio peso y gritando, llamó a las empleadas para llevarlo hacia la habitación. Las mujeres corrieron despavoridas buscando medicamentos, mientras Edward, hacía uso de sus habilidades y conocimientos como médico. Revisó su pulso, su nivel cardíaco y su fiebre. Mandó a traer comprensas frías para anivelarla y el llamado pronto de un especialista más cercano posible.

–Padre – insistía – respóndeme por favor.

–Edward…

–Aquí estoy – y le tomó la mano – ¿qué tienes?

–Estoy viejo, hijo. Simplemente… estoy viejo.

–Padre ¿por qué te has puesto en este estado?

Carlisle pasaba tragos enormes de saliva seca y los labios partidos se le notaban como si no hubiese tomado agua por mucho tiempo, su delgado cuerpo se veía débil y enfermo. No había dudas de que estaba muy mal. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto sano? ¡No había siquiera pasado meses!

–Tranquilo – dijo Edward preocupado – te vas a poner bien, padre. He mandado a traer un doctor.

–Perdó…name… Hijo…– apenas susurró – siempre… sie..mpre.

–No digas más, por favor… Yo te perdoné desde siempre, padre.

–No cumplí… Hijo… No – tosió – no cumplí mi promesa.

–Por favor…

Carlisle se agitó violentamente por los impulsos de toser mientras Edward lo tomaba de los brazos para cuidar que no se lastimara.

–No cumplí… – tosió de nuevo – con la promesa de… – se agitó – cuidarte.

–Eso es mentira, padre. Mírame, estoy bien no me ha pasado nada – y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

–No… Hijo… Es mentira – y sus ojos cansados se cerraron – te protegí de todo… Excepto… excepto de la maldad.

–¿La maldad?

–La maldad de la gente…

Los pasos apresurados de una empleada se escucharon por el pasillo, seguidos por el de una segunda persona de peso más prominente, un hombre, quizás.

–Joven Edward – se agitó la mujer – ha llegado el doctor Jackman.

–Páselo – contestó bajando la mirada para que el hombre no lo viese a los ojos y se giró hacia su padre que respiraba con dificultad – ha venido el doctor, padre. Me saldré para que te atienda.

Edward caminó hacia el pasillo de penumbras en donde el doctor entró saludándolo con la cabeza y cerrando sordamente las puertas de la habitación. Se sentía preocupado por todo el pesar de su progenitor, estaba muy enfermo y temía por su vida. No quería quedarse solo, lo necesitaba pues era la única persona que lo amaba en realidad, su padre era el único hombre que no le temía y saberlo, era un bálsamo enorme para sus heridas, lo era todo. La empleada se quedó al lado de la puerta con gran devoción, esperando ansiosamente que el doctor saliera para dictaminar el estado del señor de la casa.

Edward observó con detenimiento la enérgica preocupación de la mujer, la misma que prácticamente lo había criado junto a su padre y una de las pocas que no había sido despedida o había renunciado por temor _al niño de los ojos amarillos. _Su nombre era Esmeralda, o Esme para él. Una mujer delgada de piel blanca y cabellos castaños oscuros que le llegaban a los hombros ondulados, de ojos color café oscuro y una bonita sonrisa. Siempre lo había tratado con dulzura y afecto, incluso, su padre le había contado que ella, había sido amiga cercana de_ Elizabeth_. Cuando tenía la oportunidad, la ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa y su grandiosa _paga _ era una extensa charla acerca de su propia madre. Pero sabía que ella jamás la reemplazaría aunque, Esme siempre había estado ahí para él.

Le tenía un profundo respeto a su padre y jamás se había tomado libertades que no le atribuían, ella era una buena mujer y ahora, estaban ambos en el mismo pasillo pensando en el hombre enfermo que se refugiaba en la pieza, temiendo quizás por su vida.

–Esme – dijo Edward cortando el silencio – ¿hace cuánto que está así?

–Desde que discutieron, Edward. No quiere comer ni caminar por el bosque como antes.

Aquellas palabras no molestaron al joven, era la única empleada que tenía la suficiente confianza para llamarle por su nombre, inclusive, él se lo había pedido y alguna que otra vez, le habría llamado hijo pero supo que estaba en lo incorrecto. Esme no quería llenar el hueco de _Elizabeth Masen¸_ puesto que no era más que una empleada, criando al hijo de sus patrones.

–Debí quedarme – dijo en voz baja.

–¿Quedarte, Edward? Tu padre no salía del estudio por más que se lo pidiésemos y eso no fue relevante. Él simplemente está dolido de su corazón.

–¿Qué pasará con él?

–Eso lo tendremos que ver – contestó con un aire de tristeza.

–Ánimo, Edward; tu padre mejorará de eso me encargaré yo – y se detuvo alzando una ceja y colocando ambas manos en su cintura – pero ¿dónde has estado últimamente? ¿Has visto tus ropas? Están cubiertas de lodo y estás delgado.

Edward se miró los pies y era cierto. Estaba un poco descuidado pero no de manera alarmante, quizás el lado maternal de la mujer la hacía exagerar dentro de cada límite al fin y al cabo, ella era su _madre._

–He estado afuera… Cabalgando – dijo bajando la vista hacia sus botas.

–¿Todos los días?

Y el joven se sonrojó de inmediato.

–Me gusta salir más… Últimamente.

–Eso noto – dijo enarcando una ceja – he escuchado a Esteban hablar con la cocinera, dice que le has pedido un picnic para salir.

–Es que… Me gusta comer fuera.

–¿Me ocultas algo? – preguntó con sospecha.

–No – mintió.

Ella comprendió que de sus labios no saldría ninguna respuesta y comprendió que no debía presionarlo para ello, quizás con el tiempo lo averiguaría. Pero a Edward no le gustaba mentir, quería contarle de la chica de la cabaña pero comprendió que no era ni tiempo ni momento para ello. El Doctor salió enseguida con paso tranquilo pero cuidadoso, miró fijamente a Edward quien, se ocultó en la penumbra y la mujer sobresalió.

–¿Cómo está el señor Cullen, doctor?

–Enfermo pero estable. Le ha descendido la temperatura gracias a las compresas frías que le colocaron a tiempo – y se detuvo pensativo – si no, hubiese entrado en convulsiones. Vaya que está muy descuidado este hombre.

–¿Mi padre está fuera de peligro? – preguntó con la mirada baja.

–Sí, solo necesita descansar mucho y beber líquidos abundantes por la deshidratación de la fiebre y otra cosa más – sacó un papel donde venía un escrito – está es una receta de los medicamentos que necesita pero, no podrá encontrarlos aquí.

–¿Entonces?

–Tendrá que viajar a la capital por ellos y llevarse al señor Cullen para que sea revisado por un médico de allá. Ahora está bien pero, con lo que le he dado solo _apaciguará _la enfermedad y necesita historial médico que, supongo no tiene.

–Lo tenía con el doctor Stillman – apuntó Edward – pero hacía años que no se enfermaba.

–Tengo entendido que el doctor John Stillman falleció hace un par de años y por ende, sus archivos no pueden ser confiscados por mí y yo, pues solo puedo darles mi diagnostico pero, es mejor que tenga un médico de cabecera y en un lugar no tan apartado de la _civilización._

–¿Cuándo se tiene que ir? – preguntó Edward mirando el papel.

–Déjenlo descansar esta noche y quizás pasado mañana cuando esté más estable, tendrán que llevarlo.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–Eso depende de su padre, Edward. Su cuerpo mismo le indicará cuando sea el momento.

–Gracias, doctor – agradeció Esme.

–De nada – respondió pensativo – cuiden de él, por favor. Y cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarme.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta, doctor Jackman– respondió Edward tendiéndole la mano fuertemente.

–Con permiso.

–Propio. Esme ¿podrías por favor acompañarlo? Iré con mi padre.

–Claro, Edward – dijo serena – por aquí, doctor.

Y ambos se retiraron mientras el joven entraba en el umbral de la habitación donde estaba postrado su padre, se acercó lentamente hacia el lecho y notó que el pecho de Carlisle subía y bajaba con cierta dificultad, sus ojos aun cerrados se apuñaban más y temblaba bajo las ropas de la cama. Se sentó en el borde y tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las apretó con ternura.

–Lucharé por que estés mejor padre, pero no sé qué hacer.

Carlisle se agitó y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo.

–Quería venir a contarte algo – y se sonrió ligeramente – hace tiempo, que me siento solo, lo sabes y no es que piense que tu compañía me es indiferente pero, es que… Conocí a alguien especial para mí.

Soltó sus manos y lo arropó aún más.

–Su nombre es Bella… Es una chica muy dulce y muy hermosa. Sus ojos, padre, son dos bellos orbes chocolates y su boca de fresa es tan apacible que envicia… No sé qué pasa en mí, quiero cuidarla en todo momento y que me conozca como soy… La estoy comenzando a querer y no puedo pararlo. Pero temo irme contigo y dejarla desprotegida – y bajó la mirada – sé que debo cuidarte ahora en tu enfermedad, pero si me voy ¿qué pasará con ella? Pienso que, si me alejó por más corto que sea el lapso, temo que podría ocurrirle algo.

Esme se quedó muy quieta a punto de abrir la puerta pero escuchó con claridad lo que el joven confesaba. No quería interrumpirlo pero tampoco pudo evitar escuchar sobre la joven de la cual hablaba con tanto fervor y anhelo, y comprendió por fin que ese era el _secreto_ que escondía con fervor, sus salidas repentinas, las comidas y todo aquello misterioso que había entorno a él. Pero tampoco quería que se sintiera atormentado, así que por una vez en la vida, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él: como su madre.

–Edward – tocó la puerta despacio – ¿podemos hablar?

El joven se giró hacia su dirección y asintió en silencio. Se encontraron en el pasillo y juntos caminaron hasta la solitaria sala, donde la chimenea recién encendida les proporcionaba calor.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó sentándose elegantemente en el sillón acolchonado.

–Necesito comentarte unas cosas.

–¿Es sobre mi padre?

–En parte si y también, acerca de ti.

Edward alzó una ceja sorprendido pero no dijo nada, espero a que ella continuara.

–Discúlpame por el atrevimiento Edward, pero… – bajó la mirada con pena – he escuchado lo que has hablado con tu padre.

La cara de él se tornó blanca y sus ojos se abrieron al par. Se sintió avergonzado totalmente por lo que Esme le decía, y recordando lo que le había dicho al señor de la casa, bajó su vista con un rubor visible en el rostro.

–Perdóname – pidió de nuevo – sé que esto es privado pero… Entiendo tu preocupación, Edward.

–¿En verdad?

–Sí – respondió viéndolo fijamente – entiendo la cuestión en la que estás y que te sientas entre la espada y la pared con lo de tu progenitor y esa niña.

–Esme…

–Escúchame – lo interrumpió serena – yo te quiero Edward. Te crie desde bebé y junto con el señor, fui partícipe en tu desarrollo. Sé que eres un hombre bueno y responsable, te preocupas por quien amas… Por tu papá y esa joven.

Edward se sonrojó.

–No me tienes que decir nada, lo sé de antemano. Esos pequeños viajes tuyos tan frecuentes al bosque eran de más sospechosos. Hace mucho que no tocas al piano por aquí y entonces comprendí que no puedes vivir sin hacerlo a diario y me preguntaba dónde lo hacías pero, aunque en realidad no tengo la certeza, sé que lo haces.

–Esme pero ¿esto qué tiene que ver? – preguntó confundido.

–Que no tienes que decidir – dijo con voz firme – no hay que decidir más, puedo irme con tu padre a cuidar de su salud a la capital y tú puedes quedarte… Con ella.

Sus ojos brillaron, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. De verdad no dejaría a Bella sola como tanto lo temía ni mucho menos a su papá, ya que Esme era la persona más indicada para cuidarlo además de él. Esto significaba tanto para sí, se levantó agradecido y arrodillado frente a ella, abrazó y colocó sus mejillas en las rodillas de la mujer, como cuando era pequeño.

–Gracias, Esme. Gracias por hacer esto. Siento la confianza de que lo estoy dejando en buenas manos.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Edward. A tu papá le debo tanto y es por él que estoy viva.

–No entiendo – comentó – ¿a qué te refieres?

Esme se acomodó un poco y miró con detenimiento la chimenea, casi como perdiéndose en el fuego, recordando años atrás, en un pasado que mantenía guardado en sus pensamientos.

–Unos días antes de dar a luz, tu madre y padre me salvaron de la mísera vida que tenía. Yo era una arraigada campesina que no tenía ni tierras que trabajar. Cuando estuve un tiempo trabajando en labores de campo, una noche, unos ladrones trataron de robarme para después venderme, ahí tus padres pasaban en su coche de caballos y el señor Cullen – dijo con respeto – me salvó de ellos. Tu madre me pidió que subiese enseguida con ella y ahí me trajeron aquí, me vistieron y alimentaron, además de darme trabajo.

Edward escuchaba atento, como niño pequeño.

–Entonces, el día en que naciste – dijo con leve tristeza – me encargué de tu crianza, como si fuese la mujer que te había parido. Porque ellos cuidaron de mi vida y yo sentí en mi corazón que debía hacerlo así contigo – y sonrió levemente – la señora Elizabeth, fue mi mejor amiga y más que por compromiso, te críe por amor, Edward.

–Esme – dijo con ternura – gracias por esto y por todo.

–No tienes nada que agradecer pero dime – expresó con una sonrisa cómplice – ¿Irás con ella más tarde?

–Es pretendo – sonrió con alegría.

–Eso es bueno me gusta verte así de alegre, pero ¿qué piensa ella de ti, Edward? De segura está fascinada.

–Bueno… La verdad es que… No lo sé.

La mujer alzó las cejas y Edward se sentó a su lado con la cabeza cabizbaja. En él, el sentimiento de la confusión era palpable, no sabía siquiera que era lo que significaba para ella, si había una continuación o siquiera si era el bueno o el malo de la historia.

–No sé en realidad que pensar, no sé que soy para ella. Tengo el presentimiento de que le agrado pero no sé si le gusta estar conmigo – y cerró los ojos – a veces pienso que si me atrevo a hablarle de frente va huir de mi lado y no quiero que se vaya.

–¿Hablarle de frente?

–Sí – corroboró – hablarle de frente. No la he visto a los ojos desde que la encontré y ni siquiera sabe mi nombre.

Ahí estuvieron los dos, escuchándose el uno al otro, como madre e hijo. Edward había explicado cuidadosamente el primer encuentro en el bosque pero siempre omitiendo las partes en que había sido atacado por los aldeanos, también le contó una parte de su pequeño secreto en el bosque, la casa de campo. Nunca reveló la ubicación pero siempre estuvo atento a cada expresión por parte de Esme, le dijo por fin las verdaderas razones por las cuales, Bella había huido de casa y porque se ofreció a ayudarla, alegó que comenzaba a crecer un profundo sentimiento de rabia en contra del hombre que la pretendía como esposa y ahí pudo desahogarse. Pasada las dos horas que había acordado con Esteban, Edward salió a la cocina por la enorme canasta que la cocinera había hecho para él, repleta de comida más de lo que hubiese imaginado, todo gracias a Esme.

Partió con un millón de recomendaciones y le pidió que no se preocupara de su padre, pues ella lo cuidaría. Solo le pedía volver para despedirse de él y así, partir hacia la capital.

–¿Te quedarás allá?

–Nunca lo he hecho – confesó.

–Eres mayor, Edward. Sabes lo que haces y tienes el sentido común para saber lo que es lo bueno y lo malo.

–Lo sé – dijo pensativo entendiendo las palabras de la mujer – jamás le faltaría a una dama.

–Lo sé – contestó sonriendo Esme.

Tomó el caballo y galopó al bosque. Eran quizás pasadas de la seis de la tarde y la penumbra se anunciaba briosa entre los árboles más espesos. Vislumbró en silencio si había alguien cerca siguiéndolo, siempre teniendo su ballesta en la espalda, puesto que no faltaba ningún ladrón que quisiera aprovecharse del descuido. Siguió su camino a paso lento, siempre cuidándose la espalda. Escuchó leves caminares y decidió bajar del caballo, atarlo en un lugar seguro y proseguir su ronda de vigilancia a pie.

Notó que tres hombres de aspecto grueso y grotesco se reposaban en los delgados arboles de un roble, todos portaban armas y llevaban caballos pero aquel aspecto sospechoso lo aterrorizó. Si mal no podía adivinar, parecían saqueadores, de esos que mataban por robar y ultrajar mujeres, la piel se le erizó al pensar en Bella, quien estaba sola en la casa.

–¡Hey hombre! – Gritó uno presente – tengo hambre y Cleant no hay llegado.

–¿Y qué quieres qué hagamos hijo de puta? Hace días que no dormimos bien y ni siquiera comemos ¿qué te hace pensar que eres el más afectado?

–Así es, además – dijo masticando un mondadientes – hace días que estoy deseoso de compañía.

–Maldito puerco – río uno de los presentes – siempre las mujeres, un día llegara uno que mate por follarte a su hembra.

Todos rieron en unísono. Edward decidió quedarse lo suficiente para esperar a que se fueran, los quería lo más lejos posible ya que estaban cerca de donde Bella. Se sentía nervioso por sus presencias.

–Soy un hombre, Emill. ¿Qué coño quieres que piense? – Dijo enojado – además esto es cansado.

–Sí, mataría por un lugar seco y caliente.

–Y una mujer – completó un último.

–¿Y alguien se ha tomado la puta molestia de revisar si encontramos algo?

–A eso fue Cleant – comentó uno echado en el piso– pero el hijo de perra ha tardado demasiado.

–¿Hace cuánto se fue? – preguntó uno de los ladrones.

–Más de media hora – respondió.

Los observó con mucho detenimiento un poco más, quería de alguna manera ahuyentarlos. Las manos los temblaban por el nerviosismo hasta que los presentes se giraron al escuchar una voz femenina tarareando. Era la nana que él había compuesto, la nana en sus labios y así la sangré se estancó sus pies. Los hombres se posicionaron en guardia, se escondieron todos detrás de enormes troncos y lujuriosos, uno que otro se relamieron los labios.

–No, Bella – dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Corrió detrás de los árboles y se escondió pero aún estaba lejos. Los hombres se escondieron y salieron delante de ella con feroz expresión.

Bella se sorprendió mucho y colocó la mano en su corazón. Miró con terror a los tres individuos y mecánicamente irguió su cuerpo hacia atrás.

–Hola preciosa – saludó uno de dientes amarillos.

–¿Qué haces por aquí tan sola? – preguntó otro.

La chica retrocedió un poco mientras los hombres la acorralaban. Uno se atrevió a tocarle un mechón de la cara lo que la hizo asentir un escalofrío de horror.

–Aléjese por favor, no me toque.

–Pero nena, solo queremos jugar.

Bella chilló de dolor cuando uno de los hombres la atacó por la espalda halándole el cabello tumbándola. Traía en sus manos una pequeña canasta de fruta silvestre que había recogido del bosque y la soltó por aquel forcejeo dejándole ambas manos en el cráneo. Había pensado que como no tenía comida en la casa, debía ir a buscar un poco pero, no había pensado en que tardaría mucho para hacerlo y la noche le sorprendería demasiado y ahora, estaba aterrada y arrepentida.

–¡Por favor! – Imploró – suélteme.

–Shh – chitó uno mordiendo una manzana – solo nos divertiremos un rato.

Uno de los presentes comenzó a desvestirse de los pantalones con mucha paciencia mientras dos la tomaban de brazos y piernas para subirle la falda. La chica chilló de desesperación y el hombre que se desnudaba le dio una sonora cachetada para que se callara.

–¡Cállate perra! Te aconsejo que estés en silencio. Te dejaré dispuesta para con que mis otros amigos te portes cariñosa.

–¡No, piedad!

Hizo caso omiso de sus lloriqueos y comenzó a lamerle el cuello con lujuria mientras la chica se retorcía debajo de su enorme cuerpo. Sabía que no había retroceso, que no habría una esperanza para salvarse y que de ser posible, pediría que la mataran para no sufrir. Cerró los ojos y gritó de dolor cuando el hombre le pellizco los senos con saña.

–¡Ahh!

–Así nena, grita de nuevo.

Y entones apuñó los ojos y los abrió llenos de lágrimas mientras en un fugaz momento el hombre enorme que intentaba violarla cayó frente a su abdomen haciendo sus ojos en blancos y vociferando de dolor. Los acompañantes se tensaron por el repentino abatimiento de su compinche pero jamás soltaron las extremidades de la chica.

–¡SUELTENLA! – Gritó una voz masculina al acecho.

Edward apareció en la penumbra pero antes de que la chica lo viese, se desmayó por la impresión y su cuerpo se volvió flácido.

Edward comenzó a disparar el cuerpo del hombre quien la había violentado y atravesó su cuerpo muchas veces más. Los otros comenzaron a atacarlo con las armas pero los ojos dorados fueron mucho más rápidos que ellos, hasta que el cuarto acompañante apareció sorprendido y comenzó a atacarlo también.

–¡Maten a ese hijo de perra! – Gritó Emill.

Los ladrones comenzaron a desesperarse cuando la figura desapareció en la penumbra para confundirlos, los atacó a las espaldas y uno por uno fueron cayendo.

–¿Quién demonios es este? – preguntó uno de los dos ladrones que aún seguía de pie.

–¡No sé!

Y entonces, el hombre que había hablado cayó abatido con la última flecha que le quedaba a su agresor. El último de los ladrones se quedó asustado y tembloroso pero Edward ya no tenía con que defenderse y para su buena suerte, el saqueador había terminado con sus balas.

–¡Sal hijo de puta! Pelea desde la poca luz.

–Aquí estoy – contestó Edward – he salido para matarte.

El enorme se giró sobre sus propios pies y sonrió por ver el delgado cuerpo de su oponente. Los dedos de las manos le crujieron en señal de _intimidación _y se acercó hacia los ojos dorados que al principio le parecieron terroríficos.

–Eres un maldito monstruo – río – ¿viniste a matarme como a ellos? – Y miró al suelo – ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en defenderla?

–Eso a ti no te incumbe.

–Ya veo – dijo con ironía – te la quieres follar ¿verdad?

–¡CÁLLATE!

El joven se abalanzó sobre el enorme cuerpo y comenzó a golpearlo. Nunca antes se había sentido más enfurecido en ese momento, se desconocía a sí mismo pero se sentía tan poderoso e implacable, como la bestia, como siempre lo habían llamado. Las manos golpearon su estómago, cara y cualquier punto _débil _que había aprendido, pero sin lugar a dudas su oponente dio también pelea. El ladrón tomó una piedra y le dio un certero golpe al joven que lo hizo retirarse hacia atrás sangrando y confundido y en un descuido, golpeo su quijada.

–¿Es todo lo que tienes? Solo me has hecho irritar pequeño demonio ¿sabes lo que provocaste? Que me la folle con más fuerza y después –río fascinado – te voy a matar a ti.

Se paró el hombre decidido hacia Bella y la tomó de las piernas y entonces, sintió un punzante dolor en la zona de su espalda, que quedaba exactamente en su corazón. Edward lo había acuchillado con una navaja que le había atravesado la carne.

–Muérete– jadeo Edward jadeando.

El ladrón arqueo su espalda de dolor sin proferir ningún sonido y cayó de rodillas fuera de la estancia de la chica para morir desangrándose. Edward se arrastró hasta ella muy lentamente, estando lastimado de su cabeza comenzó a ver borroso. Tocó su frente, quien le sangraba y ardía febril por el golpe que le habían dado con la piedra. Se colocó a un lado del cuerpo de la chica, quien aún seguía sin reaccionar y con los dedos medios e índice, los colocó sobre su muñeca para checar sus signos vitales.

–Bella – jadeo de nuevo – me alegra… Haberte salvad-o-o.

Se arqueo de dolor y comenzó a besar su frente.

–Te salve-e hada – y apuñó los ojos de dolor – sabe-es que te protegeré con… Mi-i vida.

Y su mano se quedó enredada a los dedos de la joven, quedando en la inconciencia pero feliz, de haber salvado a su ángel.

* * *

**Hola, bueno pues sin lugar a dudas, Edward se está conviertiendo**

**en el ángel de la guarda de Bella. ¿Qué pasará ahora que la chica despierte?**

**Yo sin lugar a dudas se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**Lastimosamente, Edward resultó herido...Otra vez... :C**

**Pero es parte del desarrollo :P **

**NO ME ODIEN :C**

**PERO ¿ACASO NO ES UNA LINDURA DE HOMBRE?**

**Awww**

_**NO OLVIDEN REVIEW Y DAR FAVORITE/FOLLOW**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO ;) :***_


	6. Capítulo 5: Una nueva ilusión

**_Capítulo 5_**

**_Una nueva ilusión_**

* * *

La cabeza le dolía, como si hubiese pasado varias horas sin dormir y lo raro, era que recién había despertado. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, al menos una parte de él, la de su pecho. Se encontraba bajo otro cuerpo, uno más grueso y musculoso que entibiaba su piel con ternura, estaba oscuro y su corazón dio un vuelco al comenzar a recordar lo que quizás horas antes había ocurrido. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y alzó el cuerpo con debilidad pero con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo a un lado y hacerse paso hacia la libertad. El rostro que no era visible para la joven por la penumbra, se crispó de dolor al sentir el húmedo y duro suelo al cual había sido arrojado, se levantó tambaleándose y con las manos en el suelo se puso de pie.

–Por favor no me hagas daño – pidió la mujer de ojos chocolate y voz temblorosa. El hombre la miró desde la penumbra y sonrió con tristeza al notar que aquella hermosa doncella le temía, se acercó sin dejarse ver el rostro y le ofreció una rosa roja escarlata. Una que había recogido antes de llevarle la comida y que había sacado de su bolsillo, arrastró los pies a su dirección aun con la cabeza sangrándose y la besó cerrado los ojos y suspiró para mirarla fijamente.

–No temas Bella de mi corazón, yo te cuido.

Bella tomó la rosa con desconfianza y algo de temblor en los dedos, se hizo para atrás y Edward con una sonrisa a medias en los labios, agotado cayó de rodillas frente a la chica.

–¡No! – gritó ella corriendo hacia su lado al darse cuenta de que no la lastimaría. Se acercó a él aun sin verle la cara y rozó su rostro con su mejilla para sostenerle. Edward se paró lentamente y se apoyó suavemente en el cuerpo de la doncella.

–¿Quién eres?

–Soy yo… – contestó jadeando – tu… amigo.

–¡Oh! – Vociferó apenada – perdóname por favor, no te reconocí.

Edward se agitó de dolor al pararse un poco, las costillas le dolían con tanta fuerza que apenas podía hablar. Ella, al darse cuenta del estado lo llevo a rastras hasta las raíces de un árbol, lejos de los cadáveres de los ladrones, lo sentó con cuidado y se acuclilló frente a él, sacó un nuevo pañuelo limpio y comenzó a quitar los restos de sangre, que aunque no era visible hacia la luz, al tocarla con la yema de los dedos lo dedujo.

–¿Te lastimaron tanto? – preguntó preocupada.

–No-oo.

–No mientas, sabes que no puedo verte pero si puedo sentirte.

–Esto-oy bien-n.

–Déjame ocuparme de ti – le pidió – no entiendo por qué no me dejas verte pero… Quiero ayudarte.

–Noo-o – contestó.

Las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus ojos y jadeo de tristeza al escucharlo en ese estado.

–¡Agg! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan testarudo?

Edward sonrió a medias, escucharla de ese humor le hacía sonreír, ella sonaba tan adorable cuando se enojaba como un gatito. Pasó su mano por sus cabellos largos y los hizo rulos con el dedo índice mientras ella le seguía limpiando con el pañuelo, cerró los ojos y aquellas suaves caricias con la tela lo hicieron adormilarse.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto aseándolo pero él no respondió.

Sabía que esa era una mala señal, según lo que le había enseñado su padrino, el difunto doctor Stillman, si después de que una persona es golpeada fuertemente con algo y se pone a dormir, hay una gran probabilidad de que esta, no despierte y muera. Había que mantener al herido despierto por lo menos dos horas después del accidente y revisar para destacar lesiones interiores, pero, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el enfrentamiento, aún era de noche, quizás de madrugada pero el tiempo era relativo puesto que había quedado inconsciente. La luna se posicionaba en el cielo, debían ser la doce de la madrugada en aproximación, ya que había salido de casa a las diez, vaya que había sido una mala idea.

–¡Hey! – dijo tocándole las mejillas – despierta, no tienes permiso para dormir.

Edward se movió de su lugar despertándose sorprendido y asintió levemente sin responder nada.

–Debo mantenerte despierto si es que deseas vivir – apuntó la chica – así que tendremos una charla.

–¿Charla?

–Sí, como si fuésemos a estar en… –y se mordió los labios– como en un cita– dijo apenada.

–¿Cita?

–Sí, una cita.

El joven sonrió con los ojos adormilados y asintió aunque estaba seguro de que ella no lo vería.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué responda yo o te pregunte?

–Ambas – contestó – pero… Si no quiero...

–Si no quieres contestar – completó Bella – lo entenderé.

–Gracias – dijo sonriendo.

–Está bien – y Bella siguió limpiando la herida – dime ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Los ojos dorados se sorprendieron mucho, lo menos o último que pensó que ella le preguntaría era cerca de su fecha de nacimiento, eso lo hacía sentir tranquilo, no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo sentir incómodo y eso, o cautivaba demasiado. Suspiró tratando de imaginar su rostro en la oscuridad y la forma en que ella ahora limpiaba sus manos con mucha delicadeza, a él le relajaba sentir el calor de sus manos sobre las suyas.

–Veinte de Junio, tengo diecisiete años.

La chica asintió sorprendida, tenían la misma edad, solo que un par de meses de diferencia.

–¿Y tú? – preguntó él.

–Trece de Septiembre – respondió – y tengo la misma edad.

–Eso es interesante – comentó él – moviéndose lentamente de las raíces.

–¿Por qué?

–Nunca antes había hablado con alguien de mi edad, hasta que te conocí.

La chica alzó las cejas extrañada pero no se detuvo ni un momento en su trabajo _temporal _de enfermería.

–¿Puedo saber por qué?

–Es… complicado.

–Trataré de entenderte – dijo sonriendo.

El corazón de los ojos dorados repiqueteo emocionado, escucharla sin verla le hacía más fácil la tarea de quererla, no solo le gustaba su rostro si no también su forma de ser, la forma más eficiente de amar a alguien que no tenía rostro, metafóricamente hablando. Y es que, la idea de que ella sentía lo mismo por él lo emocionaba demasiado, quería siquiera por lo menos imaginar que ese anhelado señor suyo que ahora nacía chispeante desde la voz de su hada, podía hacerse realidad, al fin y al cabo, no perdía nada con soñar.

–Mi padre… me alejó del mundo… Para cuidarme.

–¿Cuidarte? ¿Acaso eres de cristal? – preguntó riendo sanamente con esa broma.

Edward se unió a la suave risa de la chica y bajó la mirada un poco para después hablar con seriedad.

–Quizás si… quizás soy de cristal.

–Pero – dijo tratando de animar el tono triste de su voz – ¿no vas a la escuela? ¿No estudias?

–Sí – contestó sonriente – me encanta leer, de verdad que sí. Mi padre llevaba profesores a casa para instruirme pero – aludió con tristeza recordando su infancia – ellos no se quedaban demasiado tiempo.

Retrocedió en el tiempo años atrás. Su padre, uno de los hombres más respetados de la antigua Francia, era el responsable de llevarle al pequeño Edward los mejores instructores de literatura, matemática, gramática, historia y música de la capital pero, temeroso y prejuiciosos como todos eran, huían al cabo de unas cuantas semanas al no poder soportar la mirada dorada del pequeño de las largas pestañas. Les parecía demoníaco y un tanto horripilante aunque siempre alegaban que el tiempo en la casa de los Cullen, les hacían perder demás estudiantes y que no podían atender a demás niños que querían ser discípulos suyos en las ciencias. Por supuesto que Carlisle estaba de más enterado cual era la verdadera razón por la que los catedráticos renunciaban, los indemnizaba con una jugosa cantidad, siempre pidiéndoles confidencialidad para no dejar mal el honor de su pequeño hijo.

Decenas de profesores arribaron la mansión Cullen por varios años, hasta que harto, el señor de la casa, se sintió cansado de tanto miedo hacia su pequeño que decidió educarlo por sí solo. Compró cientos de libros de todo tipo, mismos que había empleado y leído a diario con el pequeño, quien poseía una brillante mente para sus escasos cinco años. Pero como alma inocente, preguntaba por sus profesores y el por qué ellos se marchaban cuando apenas ellos les comenzaba a agradar, ante estas preguntas, su padre pasaba un gran trago de saliva por la impotencia y le respondía "_Hijo mío, tus profesores se van porque… Ellos tienes que enseñar a otros niños pero, eso acabaré pequeño Edward, papi te enseñara y serás un hombre culto y de bien_". Nada más le entusiasmaba y agradaba al pequeño Edward como pasar tiempo con su padre. A veces apoyado por la dulce Esme, se ponían a leer en la sala de la casa, mientras la cálida chimenea les proporcionaba calor.

Su libro favorito era el de _Los tres mosqueteros _del autor _Alexandre Dumas, _el famoso francés que había hecho volar la imaginación de cuantos pequeños leían con sus madres o padres, pero cuando Carlisle Cullen a veces se ausentaba por negocios, recurría a Esme para que le ayudara a leer, inclusive, ella se enseñó junto con Edward. Ahí se escuchaban los ligeros pasos del niño por la gran mansión mientras portaba entre sus pequeñas manos el tomo de color azul rey hasta los brazos de _nana Esme._

–¡_Nana Esme_! _Tiempo eh leel._

–Tranquilo, Edward – respondía sonriendo – solo termino de hacer la cena y nos sentamos en la sala ¿te parece?

–_Sí _– respondía con una fina y blanca hilera de dientes perfectos.

Y así pasaban cada día que correspondía leer para Edward, aunque sus lecciones no le tocasen algún día, se deleitaba devorando el libro hasta que se tumbaba sobre los cojines acolchonados de la sala. Ahí su padre lo cargaba para llevarlo a la habitación y los sueños del pequeño Edward, eran dulces.

–¿Cómo terminaste de estudiar? – Preguntó Bella – rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

–Mi padre me educó.

–Debe ser un genio – contestó sorprendida.

–Bueno… – contestó con modestia– eso no lo sé pero sabe mucho.

–Ya lo creo – dijo pensativa y un poco celosa – mis padres… Mis padres no apoyan mi educación.

–¿Por qué?

–Creen que la mujer solo sirve para criar hijos y pasar a ser la eterna sirvienta de un hombre.

–Las cosas no son así– comentó él – si yo tuviese una hija – y de pronto el comentario que había dicho sin querer lo ruborizó – me gustaría que… estudiara.

–Creo que serás un buen padre, ojala mis papás pensaran así.

–No te preocupes, ellos aceptarán.

–No lo creo – dijo sentándose en el suelo al completo – ¿por qué crees que hui?

–Lo siento – respondió apenado.

–No te preocupes– dijo con una sonrisa – mejor dime, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

–Muchas cosas– dijo indeciso.

–Vamos – comentó ella en forma de ánimo – debe haber algo que ames hacer.

Edward se sonrojó y un pensamiento le vino a la mente de golpe.

–_Tocar música para ti _– pensó.

–La música y la lectura… – dijo al fin – pero más la música.

–¿Música? – preguntó aplaudiendo como niña pequeña – _Magnifique!_

–¿Y a ti? – Inquirió tratando de ahogar una risa – ¿Qué te gusta?

–_Danse sur mes orteils_ – contestó suspirando – y leer, leer mucho.

–¿Ballet? ¿Así que eras maravillosa una bailarina?

–Eso dicen – comentó encogiéndose con sarcasmo y de la nada se río.

Edward sonrió en silencio y cerró los ojos recordando a la hermosa niña de ojos chocolates que había bailado en su pieza cuando él tocaba _Moonlight_ _sonata _de su madre, sus ligeros y graciosos pasos de baile, como ángel que danzaba entre nubes con gracia y exquisita belleza, claro que era una maravillosa bailarina.

–No lo dudo – respondió – y ¿qué libros te gustan?

–Es una pregunta difícil porque me gustan muchos – y colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios – pero en este caso no es tan complicado contigo, de hecho en tu casa tienes algunos de mis favoritos.

–_Austen._

–Exacto – dijo sonriendo.

–¿Eres apasionada, Bella?

Aquella pregunta había salido de sus labios sin pensarlo e hizo que las orejas se le entumecieran por la sangre que se depositaba en ellas, no había siquiera pensado o procesado la posible reacción que la chica pudo haber tenido después de aquella pregunta suya pero después de todo ya no había marcha atrás después de ello.

–Perdona yo…

–No – contestó con seguridad– deseo responderte.

Edward se quedó pasmado y se quedó en silencio esperando a que ella continuara.

–Nunca antes alguien me había preguntado eso – respondió bajando la mirada por la intimidad de sus palabras – y jamás lo había hablado con nadie, pero sí, soy apasionada. Mi madre dice, que los libros que leo son demasiado apasionados para mi edad, que me daré la idea de la falsa burguesía del amor: el matrimonio cuando estás enamorado. Yo deseo tener romance y pasión en mi vida, como _Elizabeth* _con el _señor Darcy.** _ Pero, creo que mis padres no me quieren dejar vivir eso.

–¿Tanto amor deseas? – preguntó tragando saliva.

–Sí – respondió quedo– me gustaría vivirlo, si es que al menos me caso sin amar, quisiera saber cómo es, al menos.

–_Si me quisiera como yo a ti, quizás lo descubriríamos juntos _– pensó Edward con el corazón golpeándole el pecho.

–Pero son sueños… – dijo con tristeza.

–Quizás… – comentó apenado – algún día encuentres alguien por quien querrás dar la vida.

Bella alzó la ceja extrañada por aquellas profundas palabras y las mismas la hicieron estremecer de manera inusual, de momento, sintió o entendió que el joven que estaba frente a ella, había encontrado a la _persona por lo cual él quería dar su vida. _Esto le provocó una ligera rabia que se asentó en su estómago, como envidia o celos, nunca antes se había sentido así.

–Parece que has conocido a la chica _de tu vida._

La cara del joven se ruborizó y agradeció por estar en la penumbra.

–No lo sé – y alzó los hombros– quizás sea cierto.

–Que afortunada es ella– comentó con extraña y desconocido tono de tristeza en la voz.

–¿Afortunada?

–Sí – respondió – afortunada. Quisiera que alguien me amase con la misma intensidad, como para pensar que daría la vida por mí.

El joven se sintió levemente herido ¿por qué no tenía Bella la más mínima idea de que la joven de la que hablaba era ella? ¿Por qué no había notado que había dado prácticamente su vida para defenderla? Su corazón se encogió, que ciega estaba. Pero más dolor sintió al pensar que quizás ella lo veía pero no lo aceptaba, bajó la cabeza derrotado pero escondiéndose en el silencio.

–Él llegará a ti, no lo dudes.

–Tienes mucha seguridad en tus palabras – apuntó la joven aun con los celos a flor de piel.

–Eres hermosa, Bella… Quizás… Hay un hombre esperando por ti.

Y la daga de un invisible rechazo atravesó el cuerpo de Bella.

–_¿Por qué siento que me está rechazando? ¿Por qué siento celos de la mujer de la que él habla? ¿Por qué?_ – pensó.

–Eres demasiado fantasioso.

–Sí – dijo con tristeza – soy un fantasioso taciturno.

–Eso debe cambiar.

–¿De qué manera?

–Bueno – se removió de su lugar apenada – deberías, no sé… Hablar más conmigo.

–Me gusta hablar contigo – respondió con una sonrisa.

–A mí también.

La chica dudó de sus propias palabras pero aquella duda la venía persiguiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le fascinaba platicar con él, porque de alguna manera la comprendía a un nivel que ni ella misma entendía, era como buscar pistas dentro de una mente misterioso, como un libro que te sorprende y te fascina y a la vez te deja con mucha más sed de saber. Increíblemente había conocido a una de las personas más fascinantes de la manera menos ortodoxa.

–¿Por qué no me dejas verte el rostro?

El joven se removió incómodo por aquella repentina pregunta y trató de pararse pero la debilidad de las piernas no le ayudaron mucho y entonces giró su cara en dirección contraria a Bella y alejándose levemente de ahí.

–No lo sé – respondió.

–Dime, yo quiero saber…

–No quiero que sepas… Por favor.

–Es que, no me parece justo – soltó con un dejo de enojo – sabes más de mí que yo de ti y detesto eso.

–¿Qué quieres saber? – preguntó con la culpa a flor de piel por la absoluta verdad.

–Tu nombre al menos…

–Será más fácil así, Bella.

–¿Fácil? ¿A qué te refieres?

Frunció el ceño con dolor y a pesar de que Bella no lo veía en la oscuridad, bajó la vista para ocultarse. Tenía en claro que no se quedaría por siempre a su lado y que en algún momento partiría ya fuese por voluntad propia o por cuestiones meramente personales. Junto a él, no había nada que los uniese en definitiva, solo aquella sencilla alianza _amistosa _que le había deparado el destino y que, nada más conseguiría. Pero ahora le resultaba difícil de pensar siquiera, si ella se marchaba y se llegaba a _encariñar _con él, al menos tendría un _lindo _recuerdo de su persona y no el horrible recuerdo de unos ojos _demoníacos _que la seguirían en pesadillas por el resto de su vida. No deseaba ser el monstruo de sus malos sueños, si algún día lo recordaba quería que se quedara con la _dulce _sensación de aquel _amigo _que alguna vez le ayudó.

–Algún día…– dijo seleccionando cuidadosamente las palabras para evitar decir algo mal – te irás por así son las cosas y quiero ser un buen recuerdo para ti.

Ella nunca se había puesto a pensar en la idea de marcharse y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

–¿A qué le temes?

–No lo sé, Bella.

Acercó su mano tentando la oscuridad y falló en el intento. Dada por vencida reposó sus palmas sobre sus piernas con la mirada baja.

–Entonces no me dejarás…

–Lo siento – respondió con tristeza – es lo mejor, te lo aseguro.

El joven se levantó de su lugar y se apoyó en la corteza del árbol, aunque la luminosidad no era la mejor, ella notó como se había parado. Se apoyó un poco más y se sintió lo suficientemente estable como para volver a la pequeña casa de campo.

–Deberíamos volver– comentó Edward – es tarde y debes estar hambrienta.

Bella no podía creer la manera calmada de hablar que tenía, recién había matado a cuatro hombres en esa misma noche y no había ningún signo de remordimiento en la voz, quizás era realmente no tenía escrúpulos acerca de la vida de los demás pero se detuvo un momento a pesar, ya que ella tampoco se sentía culpable ni temerosa a su lado, más bien, se sentía extrañamente aliviada de estar con él, ya que simplemente él la había protegido y en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos, jamás había intentado dañarla en lo más mínimo, suspiró de alegría al tenerlo a su lado.

–Vamos – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se apoyara o en el mejor de los casos, él la guiara.

Gustoso la tomó firmemente y caminaron juntos de la mano hasta donde había atado el cuadrúpedo, lo único que podía distinguir era su respiración humosa en medio de la noche y que llevaba a cuestas una canasta enorme.

–Hola amiguito – saludó Bella sobándole el hocico.

–Su nombre es _demonio _– comentó Edward desamarrándolo.

–_¿Demonio? _– preguntó sobándole la crin con dulzura mientras el animal de doblegaba ante ella.

–Si – respondió riendo el joven – resulta que este caballo no se dejaba dominar por nadie, tumbo a Esteban el cuidador de mi casa un millón de veces y a muchos domadores, hasta que un día, _demonio, _como lo apodaron en el establo, se dejó montar por mí.

–Quizás solo necesitaba alguien similar–comentó Bella.

–¿Similar? – preguntó Edward con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, pensando que Bella le había llamado también _demonio _a él.

–Sí– respondió con dulzura – _Demonio_ es fuerte, indomable e impenetrable pero… – comentó quedo – en el fondo es un ser dulce, alguien frágil, como tú.

Edward sonrió por sus palabras, sintió cosquilleos en el estómago, una mezcla de alegría.

–¿Crees que el caballo quiere a las personas por ser como él?

–Es una hipótesis – río.

–Entonces tú también eres así, Bella.

–¿Yo? Debes estar jugando ¿cierto?

–Tú has dicho que el animal solo se doblega ante las personas que se parecen a él en espíritu ¿cierto? Bueno, _Demonio _no se deja acariciar por nadie más que no sea yo y míralo, parece un potrillo pequeño cuando lo tocas.

–Espera ¿cómo sabes que lo estoy tocando? ¡Yo no veo nada!

–Porque lo escucho, el caballo respira con mucha decadencia, está cómodo contigo. De haber sabido que lo ibas a tocar, te hubiera advertido que no lo hicieras pero, parece que le gustas.

Bella sonrió, por un momento se sintió importante.

–¿Es eso cierto, _Demonio?_

El caballo relinchó feliz y sacudió su pelo con alegría.

–Escúchalo, está feliz – dijo Edward.

–Eso parece.

–Bien– dijo tomando el caballo por le rienda – déjame ayudarte a subir.

–Sí.

La tomó de la cintura con mucha delicadeza casi como evitando el contacto y se quedó pensativo, Bella se quedó callada sin dejar de enarcar los ojos por el toque de sus manos y las colocó sobre las suyas.

–Está bien – dijo segura – puedes tomarme de la cintura – y se apretó más.

–Sí-i– tartamudeo nervioso mientras respiraba con dificultad.

La alzó en el aire y la montó sobre el caballo de lado y acto seguido se montó tras la espalda de Bella para meter la mano cerca de su cintura. Galopó despacio, puesto que aún se sentía un poco mareado por el golpe y aferró su mano alrededor de la escasa cintura de la chica con un poco más de seguridad. La respiración de él le golpeaba la nuca a Bella y esto la hizo sentir nerviosa, mucho en realidad pero no dijo nada.

Se alejaron demasiado rápido, dejando una nube de polvo en el aire.

Al poco tiempo de irse, alrededor de siete caballos con sus respectivos jinetes dieron un par de vueltos alrededor del área, hasta que uno de ellos encontró los cuatro cadáveres no muy lejos de allí.

–¡Vuelvan! – gritó hay cuatro hombres aquí.

El jefe de la cuadrilla era Jacob Black, quien iba junto con su padre, el de Bella y demás aldeanos. El encargado se bajó de caballo y quedó admirando la _zona del delito _con mucha paciencia, mientras ordenaba que giraran los cuerpos de los hombres para verlos a la cara. Originalmente habían salido para ir en busca una vez de Bella pero aquel hallazgo le había dado una idea descabellada.

–¿Los conoces? – preguntó con aire autoritario.

–Yo si – dijo uno – son ladrones. La policía hacía tiempo que los buscaba.

–¿Ladrones? Pero ¿quién les mataría?

Se acercó a uno de los cuerpos y tomó una de las flechas que tenía encajada en el cuerpo y la miró con detenimiento. Era de ballesta, una muy buena y de excelente material, quizás de hierro forjado que la hacía atravesar fácilmente los cuerpos y entonces recordó que la bestia siempre portaba una, su maliciosa cabeza comenzó a atar cabos y una sonrisa malvado se cruzó por sus labios.

–¡Miren lo que la bestia ha hecho para alimentarse!

–¿Alimentarse? – Preguntó el padre de Bella – pero esos hombres están enteros, Jacob. Además parece que estos hombres dieron pelea.

–¡Los mató para comer! – Gruñó enojado – ¿no ven?

–Dios mío – dijeron los crédulos aldeanos – este animal es demoníaco, está comiendo carne humana.

Más de uno se santiguo y uno que otro tembló por las palabras.

–Quizás este _hombre_–_bestia _es el que tiene a Bella, tendremos suerte si la encontramos con vida.

–¿Estás seguro de lo que dices, hijo? – preguntó Billy.

–¡Por supuesto, padre! – Vociferó con voz de grandeza – ¡Hay que matar a la bestia! ¿Quién se une a mí?

Charlie Swan había quedado en shock por las palabras de su _yerno. _Ahora una terrible angustia se instalaba en su pecho y aquella desesperación lo hizo unirse a la horda equivocada que quería acabar con la vida de Edward.

–¡Matar a la bestia! – gritaron en unísono.

El padre de Bella pasó un trago de saliva enorme y alzó su arma para unirse a los demás, sin decir nada.

–¡Quiero la cabeza de ese animal! – gritó Jacob en son de guerra y galoparon rumbo al pueblo, para volver en cuanto pudiesen en su caza.

Edward y Bella llegaron a la casa del bosque sanos y salvos, puesto que él era experto en ubicarse, le fue fácil volver al lugar. Bajaron del caballo con mucho cuidado y Edward ató al caballo cerca de la entrada, entraron a la sala mientras el joven de los ojos dorados ponía sobre la mesa central la canasta de comida que había traído consigo.

–Come lo que desees, hay suficiente comida como para tres días – dijo sonriendo – solo te pido que no salgas más de noche, es peligroso.

–Gracias – respondió con cierto tono de culpa – la verdad es que si estoy hambrienta.

–Sírvete, es para ti – la invitó.

–Y tú ¿no comerás?

–¿Quieres que coma contigo?

–¿No sería parte de la cita? – preguntó a media sonrisa.

Edward sonrió recordando sus palabras en el bosque, ellos _tenían una cita _en ese momento ¿cómo lo había olvidado?

–Está bien, me gustaría comer contigo – respondió sonriente.

Bella aplaudió feliz y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta pero como estaba a oscuras no supo lo que hacía con seguridad y tiró algunas cosas fuera de los platos.

–Lo siento– espetó con vergüenza – es que no veo nada. Debería traer un quinqué.

–¡No! – vociferó Edward haciéndola saltar de su lugar– por favor, no. Lo siento.

–No te preocupes – contestó – pero ¿cómo veremos? Al menos yo no puedo comer con oscuridad.

El joven recordó que en su habitación tenía una vieja lámpara que alumbraba muy tenuemente, le daba un toque cálido a la habitación. Se le había ocurrido que, podía enfocar toda la luz en ella y el podía alejarse de toda la intensidad de la misma, con la satisfactoria noción de que estaría seguro en la penumbra. Se paró consciente de los lugares que pisaba y entró a su habitación para llevarse la lámpara y colocarla cerca del cuerpo de la chica, tal como había predicho su rostro seguía en la penumbra y toda la luz se la quedaba la chica.

–Gracias.

–De nada– respondió.

Cuando estuvieron los manjares en sus respectivos platos, ambos comieron entra charlas y pequeñas risas, estaban muy cómodos ambos a pesar de que tenían hambre. Bella comenzó nerviosamente a mover sus dedos y repentinamente tuvo una idea, algo que al menos le diría al menos algo de acerca de su único amigo en el mundo.

–Si te pido algo ¿me dirías que si?

Edward alzó una ceja expectante y aclaró su garganta sutilmente mientras se acomodaba los largos cabellos de sus mechones como siempre hacía de manera nerviosa.

–Eso depende si puedo hacerlo.

–No creo que sea imposible – comentó la joven.

–Entonces, dime y trataré de hacerlo.

Se mordió la boca con nerviosismo y su corazón se agitó levemente de manera un poco menos anormal.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ¿por qué?

–Soy capaz de escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, Bella. Son como alas de colibrí batiéndose.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes – repuso ella.

–Entonces, dime– la animó.

–Quiero…

–¿Sí?

–Deseo… tocarte el rostro.

Edward haló aire de manera involuntaria y pasó un trago enorme de saliva, se volvió a remover de su lugar y mordió su boca en señal de nerviosismo.

–¿Por qué?

–Yo… es que… veamos… Yo… Bueno – y posó su mano sobre su frente, la cual se cubría por una fina capa de sudor – leí alguna vez que las personas que no ven, pueden _mirar o conocer _a través de sus manos.

–Y ¿tú deseas conocerme tocando mi rostro?

–Sí – respondió quedo.

El joven pensó cuidadosamente en la propuesta y se dio cuenta de que eso no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, quizás no estuviese tan informada en el tema y aunque una parte de sí mismo se regañaba por subestimar la inteligencia de la chica, la otra le rogaba que aceptara tan rápidamente posible como pudiese, anhelaba su tacto, sus caricias. Ya fuesen minutos o meros segundos, los añoraría con todo el corazón. Por fin su parte necesitada, habló por él.

–Está bien– respondió suspirando– hazlo Bella, conóceme.

–¿De verdad puedo hacerlo?

–Sí – respondió él – hazlo.

–_Lo estoy necesitando, necesito sentirte _– pensó Edward cerrando los ojos.

La chica acercó sus manos tentando el aire, hasta que suavemente Edward tomó las suyas y las depositó sobre su cara para que comenzara su recorrido de manera sola. Bella sintió un pequeño cosquilleo que le provocó un hormigueo sobre la piel, pero muy agradable. Primera tocó ambas mejillas y se deslizó por debajo de la mandíbula un poco hacia su cuello y ahí se quedó, notó que él era delgado y la quijada la tenía tensa quizás a causa de sus caricias, no tenía barba, lo que le hacía pensar que era un hombre elegante que le gustaba estar siempre presentable, eso le agradó. Subió de nuevo y se posó ahora sobre sus ojos. Las largas pestañas le hicieron pensar en que tenía la mirada delicada, quizás dulce y muy bonita.

–Tienes ojos bonitos – dijo ella.

Edward se tensó y se quedó quieto, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, pero la burbuja de su felicidad se reventó tan repentinamente como se había creado, pensó que Bella le había dicho eso porque realmente no lo había visto a los ojos, a la claridad.

La chica siguió en dirección al norte, hacia el cabello cobrizo y un ligeramente ondulado que le sobresalía, era suave y tentaba al acariciar, lo imaginaba de color claro y muy limpio, eso también le agradó y esta vez, su recorrido volvió hacia el sur, en donde delicadamente con ambos dedos índices, bajó por sus ojos, mejillas hasta llegar a su boca. Sus labios eran gruesos y rellenos y muy suaves, quizás como manzana.

–¿Serán tan dulces como la fruta? – pensó involuntariamente y los apretó con los dedos medio, índice y pulgar derecho con mucha delicadeza.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Edward nervioso.

–Tus labios – dijo ella – son tan suaves.

Edward pasó saliva nerviosamente y se sintió enormemente atraído por aquella sensación cálida que le proporcionaban las manos suaves de Bella. Y entonces quiso que ella lo supiese y se lo dijera de su boca. Tomó ambas manos y las colocó sobre las suyas, lo que provocó que Bella se arqueara sobre la parte oscura donde él se encontraba y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar calor.

Bella se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, las manos gruesas sobre las suyas le impedían hacerse hacia atrás aunque, la curiosidad le hacía quedarse estática.

–¿Quieres saberlo?

–¿Qué-e? – preguntó nerviosa.

–Si mi boca es suave – contestó sin titubear.

–Yo…

Antes de que contestara, incluso antes de pudiese formular una respuesta coherente, Edward la haló de las mejillas en un movimiento rápido y la miró a los ojos, aunque no lo viese.

–Dímelo… – dijo de manera seductora.

Rozó sus labios con los de Bella con mucha delicadeza mientras cerraba los ojos, ahí la chica se inquietó mucho y se quedó petrificada en su lugar pero después de los primeros roces, Bella se dejó llevar cerrando los ojos y envolviendo ligeramente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, cada vez con un poco más de fuerza. Los labios de joven iban de arriba abajo con mucha cadencia, los mordió ligeramente haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de la chica y sujetándole con más fuerza la cara, eran suaves y dulces. Se separó un poco y acarició sus mejillas y de nuevo volvió a sus labios, de arriba abajo en un vaivén suave, sin prisas, ambos disfrutando de su contacto. Bella apretaba los brazos un poco más alrededor de su cuello, queriendo matar la distancia entre ambas bocas. Cuando la lucidez volvió a la mente de Edward se separó suavemente y se alejó rápidamente de ella.

–Perdóname, Bella.

–Yo…– dijo confundida – no perdóname tú a mí… Es que…

–Tengo que irme – dijo dándose la vuelta ligeramente – que pases buena noche, Bella – y tan rápido como pudo, se metió a su respectiva pieza, atrancando la puerta por dentro.

La joven de los ojos chocolate se quedó pasmada e impresionada, aunque él se había disculpado, tenía en claro que no tenía nada que perdonarle, ella había decidido corresponderle el beso pero evidentemente –aunque ella no lo supiese– a él le había gustado pero le había dicho que se había arrepentido, ese _rechazo _le dolió. Tocó sus labios por si sola con la yema de sus dedos y cerró los ojos.

–Sí, tus labios son suaves y dulces – dijo bajo – y me has dado mi primer beso– y sonrió.

Tocó sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes.

–Mi primer beso, mi primer beso y me ha gustado, me ha gustado que sea contigo, _ángel._

Bella miró a la puerta con melancolía al recordar que él se había marchado y suspiró marchándose en silencio a su pieza para poder dormir.

Dentro de la suya, Edward se sentía el mayor de los atrevidos. Se regañaba solo mientras caminaba por su habitación con la cabeza cabizbaja y golpeándose la sien como regaño.

–Estúpido ¿qué hiciste? – Se regañó solo – ahora ella te verá como un atrevido.

Se sentía atrapado, deseaba pedirle perdón una vez más pero no podía siquiera verle a la cara, irónicamente. Caminó hasta su escritorio, para poder sacar toda su frustración por medio de sus letras, su diario, el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo. Buscó una página limpia y mojó la pluma en el tintero con delicadeza para poder escribir.

* * *

_Bella:_

_Hoy creo que hice una fechoría. Me siento una especie de villano que quizás no deseas en tu vida, te he dicho de las manera más explicitas que tengo miedo de que me conozcas, de que alguna manera pueda marcar tu vida y tú me veas como un monstruo ¡por eso no dejo que me veas! Quiero ser un lindo recuerdo en tu vida pero, si alguna vez me olvidas, estaré feliz de al menos saber que formé parte de tu vivir en algún momento. Pobre de mí, en verdad lo siento. Estoy frustrado con la pluma temblando entre mis dedos pero, de alguna manera, estoy feliz y extasiado._

_No puedo creer que te haya besado. No puedo creer que mis labios hayan tocados los tuyos de esa forma, al principio, la primera vez que te toqué, ni siquiera estabas consciente, la segunda la "soñaste" según a palabras tuyas y la tercera… Estabas consciente y enfrente de mí._

_Creo que solo soy un joven apasionado, con unas enormes ganas de estar contigo, eres como el sol de cada mañana, la luna de mis noches, el arcoíris después mi tormenta, eres mi primera flor de primavera, mi calor en el invierno, mi luz en la oscuridad, la primera estrella del cielo, mi faro que me guía._

_Tengo miedo de que te conviertas por fin en absolutamente todo en mi vida, siento que si algún día te vas, después de entrar por completo en mi corazón, caeré en la locura, ¡Oh Bella! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Y si ya no puedo resistirme a besarte de nuevo? ¿Y si me odias por mi atrevimiento? Tengo temor de perderte antes de tenerte._

_Pero ¿qué fue de ese agarre entorno a mi cuello? ¿Por qué me acercabas a ti con necesidad? ¡Oh Bella! No permitas que me ilusione contigo si no sientes nada, porque si solo yo te estoy queriendo, me moriré de frío sin ti._

_E.C._

* * *

*Elizabeth "Lizzie" Bennet, de carácter astuto y gracioso. Es la protagonista de la novela inglesa de Jane Austen llamada _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _publicada el 28 de Enero de 1813, ella es la que tiene más afinidad con su padre (con el que tiene agradables conversaciones). Esta última es la menos querida de las hermanas para la señora Bennet (su madre).

**Fitzwilliam Darcy: es un caballero inglés de 28 años, de buena familia, con 10,000 libras al año y que vive en Pemberley. Llega a Netherfield Park con su mejor amigo, Charles Bingley. Al principio Darcy parece un personaje frío, orgulloso, distante y arrogante. Pero esa primera impresión es errónea, al igual que es la de su enemigo: Wickham, que si bien parece afable y sin maldad, es todo lo contrario. El orgullo de Darcy no es más que una máscara que le protege, en realidad es leal, comprensivo, dulce, sincero. Coprotagonista de Elizabeth Bennet y pareja amorosa.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**estuvo dulce ¿no lo creen?**_

_**Aunque muchas me han dicho que quieren linchar a Jacob jajajaja ahora lo añorarán con más intensidad xD**_

_**Dejen su comentario y no olviden dar follow/favorite**_

* * *

_**La hermosa bestia, las cuidará por siempre.**_


	7. Capítulo 6: Todo lo que necesito

**_Capítulo 6_**

**_Todo lo que necesito._**

* * *

Salió temprano en la mañana sin que ella lo viese, primero que nada, porque tenía que ir a ver a su padre para despedirlo, tenía que decirle a Esme lo mucho que debía cuidarlo aunque no hubiese necesidad mera de hacerlo, ella era prácticamente una enfermera nata. Y segundo, era la costumbre de ocultarse para que ella no temiera ante su mirada. Tomó a _Demonio_ en silencio y juntos, galoparon al amanecer, donde la punta del sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Sintió nostalgia por dejar la casa sola, siempre con Bella en sus pensamientos.

–Espero que esta vez nada te ocurra, Bella.

Cuando llegó, Esteban estaba barriendo las pocas hojas de la entrada. Como siempre, lo saludó de manera respetuosa y tomó el caballo con sumo cuidado, ya que sabía que el animal no era de fiar. A pesar del tiempo que había empleado en tratar de _dominarlo_, _Demonio_ le tenía un pequeño pero bien guardado respeto al anciano, jamás llegó a tirarlo ni a llevarle la contraria, eso sí, nunca se dejó montar por él.

–Buen día, Esteban.

–Joven Edward, ¿cómo está? – dijo mirándole la frente lastimada.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

–¿Cómo le pasó eso? Parece un golpe fuerte.

Edward se tocó la parte lastimada y se colocó mejor el sombrero, no quería que lo regañaran o molestaran por ello pues, el simplemente hecho de dar explicaciones lo obligaba prácticamente a contar sobre Bella y la única persona a la que había sido capaz de decirle era Esme.

–Fue un accidente – contestó sin mirarlo – dime ¿mi padre aún está en casa?

–Sí, el señor Carlisle no ha salido.

–Bueno, entonces hablamos luego Esteban. _Demonio,_ – dijo acariciando el hocico del animal – pórtate bien.

El caballo relinchó con alegría y bufó levemente. El joven alto, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, ahí, colocó su sombrero y su saco sobre el perchero y mientras pasaba hacia la pieza de su padre, se abría los botones de la camisa. Tocó la puerta y llamó saludando.

–¿Puedo pasar, padre?

–Pasa, Edward…– dijo débilmente.

Cuando comenzó a caminar lo miró desde el umbral y una pequeña punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho, el fuerte e indomable Carlisle Cullen se veía tan pálido y frágil, era quizás la sombra del enérgico hombre mandón que alguna vez había sido en su juventud. Parecía que había envejecido años en cuestión de días, la notable demacración en su rostro era triste. Edward se acercó a él y tomó un banco para colocarse a su lado. Al otro extremo de la pieza, donde las empleadas colocaban la ropa limpia, la dulce Esme empacaba lo necesario para el viaje que emprenderían.

–¿Estás listo? – preguntó el hijo tomándole la mano.

–No sé para qué quieres que vaya, Edward. Yo estoy bien.

–No seas testarudo, padre. Es por tu salud.

El hombre rubio sonrió, recordando las primeras veces que se hacía cargo del infante. Cuando el travieso peli cobrizo corría por el lugar después de jugar todo el día en el bosque y no quería tomar una ducha. Eran simplemente las mismas personas y los mismos sentimientos pero diferentes roles.

–Parezco un chiquillo, ¿no es así?

Edward asintió sonriendo.

–Necesito que te recuperes, papá. No quiero verte así.

–Yo sé que no– dijo bajando la cabeza – pero, tampoco quiero incomodar a nadie. Esme– comentó mirando hacia la puerta del otro cuarto – no la quiero inquietar. Pobre mujer, ha trabajado por años conmigo y jamás se ha quejado de nada y ahora – repuso con tristeza – se hará cargo de mí. Me siento una carga.

–No lo eres y sabes que lo hace porque te aprecia.

–Lo sé, Edward. Ella es una buena mujer.

–Es como… Mamá.

Carlisle se turbó pero no dijo nada. Su hijo había encontrado una figura materna en aquella dama que tanto le había ayudado. En lo absoluto le molestaba pero nunca lo había notado. Esme se adentró al lugar donde padre e hijo charlaban. Colocó una valija sobre la mesa enorme donde puso las pertenencias de su señor, con infinita paciencia, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo en silencio.

–Me gustaría acompañarte – comentó Edward – pero no puedo.

–¿Por qué?

–Es que… Es complicado.

–Tal vez yo lo entienda – respondió sonriendo.

Miró hacia Esme, quien había escuchado perfectamente lo que ambos hablaban pero por respeto no participaba, le dio una mirada cómplice y una leve sonrisa. Eso le hacía entender a Edward que debía ser honesto con su papá, plantearle las cosas como en realidad era y todo aquella que había vivido al lado de Bella y ahí estaba su _mamá _ para apoyarlo.

–Conocí a alguien – contestó sonriendo – alguien especial.

_Especial,_ repitió el patriarca mentalmente. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Su hijo, el _pequeño_ había decidido salir al mundo en busca de su vida propia, ¿qué futuro le deparaba ahora que había conocida a ese _alguien?_ Una mujer, seguramente. Rogaba en silencio, a un Dios quizás en algún tiempo inexistente para él, que le ayudase y protegiese. Que la vida de su Edward no corriera peligro y no fuera desilusionado. La manera más fácil y evidentemente anónima de conocer a una mujer era en las tabernas. Eso de antemano era prejuicioso ¿y si se equivocaba? Movió la cabeza y sus pensamientos de dirigieron hacia otro lugar, si la chica que él había conocido en realidad solo era una _caza fortunas_. Pobre Edward.

–Parece que alguien salió al pueblo– comentó el padre.

–Sí – respondió apenado – pero quiero contarte todo, padre.

–Te escucho, hijo.

El chico se sentó mejor en la cama y acomodó su cabello nerviosamente. Sonrió como un niño y aquello asustó más al padre.

–_¿Qué te han hecho, hijo mío?_ – pensó.

–Por favor, no me juzgues– pidió – conocí a esta mujer de una manera… – movió a boca con indecisión– de una forma poco ortodoxa.

–No comprendo – habló con voz temblorosa.

–Una noche, salí de casa y me quedé en el bosque. Ese día– continúo recordando las palabras de los aldeanos malos– que me dijeron sobre mamá. Ella se acercó a mí para ayudarme, padre. Me ofreció su pañuelo y fue la única persona que no tuvo miedo de mí– y sus ojos brillaron – yo estaba extasiado por ello. Nunca nadie se había acercado a mí de tal modo que me tocó – y una sublime sonrisa se instaló en su cara– me preguntó cómo estaba –y apenado bajó la vista – le contesté de mala manera. Me arrepiento de ello, en verdad.

–Hijo…

–Espera papá, aún no he terminado – lo interrumpió sonriente.

Carlisle asintió. Estaba levemente feliz por la alegría de su hijo, volvía a ver al niño pequeño que en algún punto de la vida había visto. Sus ojos dorados brillaban con necesidad y eso le dio miedo ¿qué pasaba si ella no lo veía como en realidad Edward describía?

–Una noche – continúo rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos – ella huyó de casa. Sus padres le dijeron que la iban a obligarla a casarse con un hombre que no amaba– y la ira inundó su rostro– ese maldito…– susurró – Se perdió en el bosque y la curiosidad me ganó cuando la vi salir de casa.

–¡Edward! – Vociferó el padre– ¿fuiste al pueblo más de una vez? Y ¿encima la seguías?

–Perdóname papá– le pidió – lo hice porque quería verla.

–_No, hijo_– pensó– _por favor… No te enamores si no te van a corresponder._

Los ojos dorados se nublaron y bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

–Yo… Quería ver a _Bella. _La vi sola y estaba perdida y no dudé en ayudarla.

–Es decir que ¿te ha visto?

–Sí – mintió a medias – pero es complicado – y pasó su mano nerviosamente por su nuca.

–No comprendo. Explícame – espetó el padre acomodándose en su lugar.

Esme aun proseguía moviéndose silenciosamente por la pieza. Ahora acomodaba los zapatos y algunos sombreros, era como la sombra de Edward. Si en algún momento su padre lo reprendía, ella saldría en su ayuda sin lugar a dudas, era _su hijo._

–Bella– dijo despacio– me ha visto… Solamente en la oscuridad.

–O sea que no te ha visto a la cara – corrigió.

El joven asintió y se ruborizó.

–_Eso explica muchas cosas _– pensó Carlisle sobándose la barbilla.

–¿Y qué piensa de tu anonimato, hijo?

–¡Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, padre! Estoy aterrado y tampoco tengo idea de por qué.

–¿Cómo es posible que eso sea así, Edward? ¡Por lo menos dile tú nombre! – Lo animó olvidándose al completo de la situación – ella tiene el derecho de…

–Papá, es difícil de explicarlo… Bella es una chica joven, muy lista y sobre todo muy hermosa. Su piel es blanca y tan suave, sus ojos son cafés como el chocolate y su cabello pardo es infinito… Como la seda pura. Yo no sé qué pensar – dijo levantándose de su asiento – es que… No quiero que ella me vea… Cuando Bella se vaya de mi lado– y la voz se le rompió en un quejido agónico.

–Edward… ¿Qué sientes por esa niña?

Esme se detuvo y se quedó más callada de lo que estaba. Edward se tensó, ¿qué le debía decir a su padre respecto a sus sentimientos? No podía ocultarlo más, todo ella, los besos, las caricias, las canciones para dormir que tocaba para Bella, todo en sí le gustaba. No deseaba dejarla ir… Aún era pronto para que se marchara pero, no podía retrasar lo inevitable por más _peros_ que le pusiera al asunto.

–Creo que… Creo que la amo.

El hombre rubio se sobresaltó de su cama y colocó sus manos sobre el puente de su nariz.

–¿La amas?

–Sí.

–¿Qué te da ella a cambio, hijo?

–¿A cambio? – Preguntó confundido – no sé a qué te refieres.

–Sí – corroboró – ¿es sexo, Edward? Dime ¿es eso?

Los ojos dorados se abrieron a la par ¿cómo su padre podía decir eso? Bella era la mujer más honorable que había conocido a parte de Esme, ella nunca se le había insinuado de manera morbosa ni mucho menos le había dado a entender cosas que no eran ¿por qué su padre era tan prejuicioso? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil de entender que alguien podía estar con él honestamente? Aquel pensamiento le dolió en lo más profundo.

–¡No! – Gritó – ella no es así.

–Edward… Perdóname – pidió– sé que es difícil de asimilar pero– se aclaró la voz – las mujeres a veces son enviadas por sus propias familias para cazar fortunas. Hay mujeres hermosas por ahí, Dios – O cualquiera que haya sido– sabe que ha creado las más bellas y angelicales criaturas que el ojo varonil pueda ver, pero hay de caras a caras y de corazones a corazones, Edward. Debes tener la mente fría para poder verlo o ¿es acaso tu Bella una mujer desinteresada?

–¡Ella ni siquiera tiene nada! Bella es hija de campesinos, aunque – confesó apenado – sus padres son muy avaros.

–La viva prueba en tus manos ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no es así también?

–No es así – la defendió con seguridad– el _hada_ es buena.

–_El Hada_– repitió mirando lejos de la vista de su hijo– Edward… Edward… No te ilusiones por favor ¿qué pierdes al intentar al menos decirle tu nombre? ¡En cuanto escuche tus apellidos te demostrará amor "sincero"! Te dirá que te ama y mil cosas más. Y cuando obtenga lo que desea se irá.

–Padre, por favor…

–Silencio, hijo mío– y lo miró a la cara – solo velo por ti, eso es todo.

–Lo dices como si no mereciese amor – y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

–Edward… No es eso.

–Ya entendí tu punto de vista – y se encaminó hacia la puerta – ¡Nadie puede llegar a amarme con honestidad!

Carlisle se quedó pasmado y miró directamente la cara de Esme quien estaba totalmente petrificada por las palabras del muchacho, Edward asintió al no escuchar nada y se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas.

–Tu silencio dice más que mil palabras – comentó – está bien, padre. Ya entendí.

–Lo hago por tu bien, Edward… – dijo con voz seria – y te prohíbo volver a verla.

–No… No puedes prohibirme eso – dijo seriamente – ¡ni tú ni nadie! – y salió de la pieza con furia hacia su habitación.

El patriarca se paró como si estuviese completamente recuperado y con la adrenalina del enojo en la sangre, caminó tras su hijo para imponerle aquella regla suya. No debía desobedecerlo, era su padre, solo buscaba su bien pero más allá del amor que le tenía no tenía la más mínima noción de que en realidad lo estaba lastimando, más por ser el único ser en el mundo en el cual solo encontraba apoyo. Esme lo siguió con paso sigiloso, no quería que pelearan, padre e hijo jamás lo habían hecho y ahora, si no si interponía entre los dos, seguramente lo harían.

–¡Ven aquí Edward! – le ordenó.

–¡No! ¿Por qué eres así, padre? ¿Por qué? – Vociferó – ¿es que acaso piensas que este animal no merece amor?

–¡Respétame Edward! ¡Soy tu padre!

–¡Y yo tú hijo! – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

–Edward… – intervino Esme – cálmate por favor.

–No te metas, Esme – de pidió de manera brusca.

–Ya te dije, Edward– le impuso al padre – No quiero que la vuelvas a ver, jamás ¿¡Entendiste!?

Edward sonrió con tristeza y la furia lo llevó a los límites. Era su padre, lo sabía pero aquello que le había dicho le había roto el corazón y todo lo que contenía de fortaleza por dentro.

–¡Ella es todo lo que necesito! – Y la vena de su frente se inflamó con furia mientras veía al padre – ¡Y nada la apartará de mi lado así muera en el intento!

–¡No sabes lo que dices! – Gritó con furia – Edward… Ella no te conviene, hijo.

–¿¡Y tú como lo sabes!? Ni siquiera la conoces.

–Eso es cierto pero…

–¡Nada! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Bella me querrá yo lo sé! ¡Yo lo sé!– le gritó cerrando la puerta de su pieza con furia.

Carlisle se desvaneció en el suelo. Esme corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca en su tiempo de trabajo, Edward se había comportado de esa forma frente a su padre.

–¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Está usted bien?

–¿Esme? – preguntó cerrando los ojos con debilidad desde el suelo.

–Aquí estoy… – respondió llorando.

–Edward… Edward saldrá lastimado y tengo miedo…

–Su hijo solo está ilusionado, señor.

–¿Qué tengo… qué hacer para que no lo hieran?

–Creer – respondió.

El hombre de ojos azules la miró con un tono de burla. No podía creer lo que escuchaba, no podía creer incluso en la gente a su alrededor, ¿cómo era posible que le dijera que tuviese fe en alguien que posiblemente tenía la vida de su hijo entre sus manos?

–No te burles, Esme. Creer es para ilusos, yo creí en Dios y me arrebató a mi esposa, yo creí en las personas y se burlaron de mi hijo, yo creí ¡En mí! Y fallé.

–No diga eso – le rogó – Edward está perfectamente bien a pesar de las cosas que sucedieron, él es un hombre fuerte y totalmente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por las personas que ama –y lo ayudó a pararse lentamente – sé que haría cualquier cosa por usted.

–Mi hijo solo está ilusionado– comentó caminando lentamente sobre el hombre de la mujer.

–¿Y es un delito estarlo? Señor – se disculpó – es necesario que lo entienda, Edward algún día tenía que enamorarse y me parece mal que usted no lo apoye.

–¿Apoyarlo? ¡Claro que lo hago! Solo temo por él ¿qué pasa si ella lo rechaza? Nadie podrá curar esa herida en su corazón.

La mujer acomodó a Carlisle en su lecho, lo arropó entre las sábanas y lo miró con cierta tristeza, ¿qué podía decirle? Meterse en la pelea era lo menos indicado para una empleada más en la familia, ni siquiera le correspondía el derecho de opinar, pero estaban hablando de Edward, su prácticamente _hijo. _No podía girar la vista hacia otro lado y fingir que nada había ocurrido, su muchacho estaba sufriendo y si podía hacer algo, lo haría. Desde que él le había confiado todo aquel amor que nacía en su sincero corazón, las cosas para Esme habían sido momentáneamente más felices. La sonrisa diaria de su _hijo_ le daba un toque especial a su vida, le recordaba que los milagros existían y que pese a todo, alguien de aquel hogar era feliz.

El carruaje llegó a las puertas de la mansión. Esteban abrió completamente las puertas para que este se instalara a la entrada del gran umbral. La empleada que estaba en el patio regando las pocas flores que habían, entró corriendo hacia la pieza de su patrón para anunciar que el cochero estaba listo para partir. Carlisle se levantó para acomodarse las botas por sí solo, se sentía débil por la pelea y su enfermedad pero con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse. Mientras se acomodaba los zapatos, pensó seriamente en renunciar a su salud y cuidar a su hijo lo que le restase de vida, pero prohibirle salir para que no viese a la muchacha que lo mantenía ilusionado, podía ser el punto clave para que su hijo enfermase y muriera de amor, aunque eso no sabía si era posible.

–Creo que es mejor que no vaya.

–¿Señor?

–Esme ¿qué pasará con mi hijo en mi ausencia?

–Confíe en Edward, él solo quiere ser feliz.

–Sí – dijo con melancolía – Pero ¿A qué precio?

–Creo que antes de querer darle una zurra, debería usted ser un poco más consciente y pensar en su salud. Si usted no está sano, no podrá cuidarlo ni aunque se quede.

–Está bien – aceptó al fin dándole la razón – vámonos, hablaré con las criadas y Esteban.

–Sí, señor – contestó asintiendo y llevándose una pequeña valija.

Una a una, cada maleta fue llevada hasta el coche de caballos, todas llevadas por los pocos empleados varones que había en el lugar y que raramente entraban a la casa. Carlisle mandó a llamar a todos sus empleados a la sala y ahí comenzó a hablar con ellos. Le hizo miles y miles de recomendaciones, entre ellas las más básicas y sobre todo, su hijo. Les pidió que estuviesen al tanto de él, no como sus niñeras, si no como sus empleados. Las cosas se tornarían difíciles en su ausencia, eso lo sabía de antemano pero si ordenaba que Edward fuese encerrado, se sentiría como el peor de los animales. No estaba ni siquiera encaminado a esa opción con su hijo, lo menos que quería era verlo sufrir y mucho menos por su propia mano. Cuando las instrucciones fueron dadas, las pocas empleadas que ahí había, le llevaron unos presentes de despedida a su jefe y amiga. Ramilletes de flores silvestres, fruta fresca para el camino, una canasta de comida para que ambos comieran y hasta colchas bordadas por ellas mismas para que no tuviesen frío.

Sí, las pocas empleadas leales al esposo de Elizabeth Masen, lo apreciaban mucho, y sobre todo a Esme.

Cuando por fin fueron dadas las ordenes, Carlisle se encaminó hacia la habitación de su hijo. Edward estaba encerrado en su pieza, llorando en silencio como niño pequeño, estaba atormentado y se sentía solo y traicionado, las palabras de su padre resonaban huecamente en su cabeza, era como un cuchillo que cortaba de dos tajos su alma y era ofrecida cual carnero hacia el infierno. Caminó hacia su escritorio, pero en lugar de sentarse para escribir, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la cama y su tintero y diario en mano.

* * *

_Bella:_

_El mundo me lastima ¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo? Pensé que la persona que más amo y admiro en el mundo me apoyaría, pero no desea mi felicidad. Por un momento comencé a creer que era digno del amor y de ti, pero él me ha dicho que no debo ilusionarme contigo porque no llegarás a quererme como yo comencé a amarte a ti. Dice que preferirás mil veces más mi dinero antes que mi corazón y cuando tengas mi corazón al completo lo tirarás como hoja seca al viento. ¿Debo tener miedo al amarte? No sé qué pasaría conmigo si eso ocurriese, tengo temor porque quizás sea verdad, pero algo me dice que tú no eres así, Bella. Me besaste, lo sentí con la fuerza de miles de caballos galopando en mi alma, fue hermoso, divino y sé que completamente real. Tal vez me esté haciendo ilusiones el hecho de que me buscas porque jamás me has visto a la cara._

_Debo probarle a mi padre, aunque realmente no lo necesito, que eres una mujer diferente, hada._

_El proceso de llegar hasta donde estás será largo y cansado, quizás lleno de muchas dificultades pero, estoy dispuesto a atravesar el mundo por ti si es necesario. El lúgubre mundo en el que me tocó vivir es incierto, ayer vivía en un lugar oscuro más nunca me había quejado. Más cuando te conocí a ti, cuando vislumbre la luz en mi vida, ya no pude vivir sin ella._ _Dicen que no tienes derecho a cortar la rosa si no tocas la espina ¿será cierto? Mi corazón me grita por dentro que lo intente, que me entregue ciegamente a ti y lo haré de eso no cabe duda. _

_Si tanto amas las rosas rojas, solo porque te amo, estoy tan dispuesto a derramar mi sangre sobre ellas, solo para darles color…_

_E.C._

* * *

Cerró su diario lentamente y una lágrima le escurrió por la mejilla. Sacrificar su alma, su cuerpo, todo lo que poseyese lo haría por Bella, de eso no le cabía duda. Era tan importante para él su ángel, que habría de enfrentar a su padre una y otra vez como lo había hecho.

–Edward – lo llamó a la puerta– soy yo. Sal por favor.

Los ojos dorados se elevaron hacia la puerta y dudando un poco se paró. Colocó su libro en su escritorio y caminó a la puerta no sin antes serenarse y limpiarse de la cara los rastros de tristeza. A pesar de todo lo que había dicho y pensado, era su padre y lo amaba. El grado de abatimiento lo sobrepasaba, pero no podía negarse a verlo. Abrió lentamente la puerta y lo miró con el rostro sombrío y levemente húmedo por el llanto.

–Hijo… – sollozó al verlo así – perdóname.

–¿Qué deseas, padre? – se refirió con frialdad.

–Tu indiferencia me lastima, lo sabes.

–Tus palabras también– respondió.

–Es que tengo miedo, Edward ¿no lo entiendes?

–¿Crees que yo no? – Y levantó la mirada hacia él – ¿crees que tampoco lo tengo? Estoy aterrado, padre.

–¿Por qué hijo? – preguntó colocando su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

–Estoy enamorándome de una bella mujer, la más bella que he visto en mi vida – dijo con seriedad – y espero con todas las ansias que cada día amanezca para poder verla, aunque ella no me vea a mí en la plenitud de la luz. Quiero decirle que la quiero, padre. Deseo con todo mi corazón pedirle que me acompañe en la vida y robarle uno que otro beso – dijo recordando la noche anterior a media sonrisa – pero te lo cuento a ti y prácticamente me dices que no tengo ninguna oportunidad de ser amado, ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?

–Edward… Mereces ser amado por alguien más y amar sobre todo… Pero no deseo que te lastimen, temo por ti.

–Entonces ¿Cómo lo descubriré?

–¿Qué deseas entonces?

–Que me apoyes –pidió.

Los ojos azules y dorados se encontraron por un momento, uno eterno quizás. Entendió que su _pequeño Edward_, había crecido. Era un hombre ya, un hombre capaz y totalmente consciente de sus actos, de aquellos que le darían una o no oportunidad en su futuro. Pensaba en su decadente salud y aquellas recaídas, a ese paso ni siquiera vería a su hijo hecho un hombre al completo. La posibilidad se le iría entre las manos y tenía que recuperarse, sanar. Edward lo necesitaba, era como un águila real tratando de volar, su tiempo en el nido se estaba terminando, era tiempo de abrir las alas y volar para soñar, enamorarse y caer cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

–¿Qué pasará si sales lastimado?

–No lo sé, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que así será?

–La vida no es dulce, Edward, lo sabes de antemano. La crueldad de la gente sobrepasa límites y corazones ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta?

–Eso no te lo discuto pero, ella es diferente – repuso con ternura– Bella es mi ángel y mi ángel es bueno– y sonrió.

–Si te pido que no la veas, no me obedecerás ¿verdad?

–No deseo mentirte padre, así que sabes la respuesta.

–¿Qué haré contigo Anthony Masen? – expresó sonriendo a medias.

Edward entendió que ese era el _sí _de su padre que le brindaba apoyo, cuando lo llamaba de esa forma lo hacía como si le hablase a su madre, Elizabeth Masen, una mujer tan dulce pero a la vez tan testaruda como de buen corazón. Carlisle podía pasar horas persuadiéndola con algo y si ella no quería, no había poder mortal que la hiciese cambiar de parecer, al final el esposo aceptaba cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz y sonreír.

–Gracias papá– dijo abrazándolo fuertemente – no sabes cuánto aprecio tu apoyo.

–Por favor, Edward, no hagas que me arrepienta. Cuídate hijo, volveré tan pronto como pueda.

–Te estaré esperando– contestó sonriente.

–Y por favor – dijo despegándose de él con seriedad – hazme el bendito favor decirle cómo te llamas… Sí ella es la mujer que quieres enamorar, por lo menos que sepa cómo se llama el hombre que la corteja – y le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Edward le sonrió y así, ambos se encaminaron hacía la puerta. El joven le pidió disculpas a Esme por su actitud y le brindó un beso en ambas mejillas, le pidió miles de veces que se cuidaran y que escribieran de vez en cuando. Esme lloró de felicidad al ver que su _pequeño_ se había reconciliado con su padre.

–Promete que te cuidarás, Edward.

–Lo haré buena mujer – le sonrió – Tu debes hacer lo mismo.

–Lo haré y a tu padre también.

Ambos se besaron dulcemente en las mejillas y sonrieron. Carlisle abrazó fuertemente a su hijo de nuevo y así, la carreta partió con rumbo a París.

–_Por favor, Edward. No permitas que nadie te rompa el corazón_– pensó el padre mientras veía como la figura de su hijo se hacía pequeña en el horizonte, mientras se despedía diciendo adiós con la mano.

* * *

Todos entraron a la mansión para comenzar a hacer sus labores correspondientes. Edward como niño pequeño emocionado, se dirigió hacia su habitación para poder tomar un baño, agradecido de que padre no hubiese visto la herida que tenía en la frente y así, no lo reprimiera más allá de lo que lo había hecho. Se la curó, se cambió y vistió con un tarje rústico y no muy _elegante_. A las pocas horas, después de haberle pedido de favor a la cocinera que preparase un pastel de chocolate y alguna rica comida – siempre en una canasta para llevar – salió al establo para sacar a _Demonio._

El animal estaba entusiasmado. De antemano, sabía que saldrían, pues aquella costumbre le encantaba. Salir a pasear al bosque con su amo era una de las cosas que le encantaban al cuadrúpedo y la hermosa y amable chica que lo acariciaba y que le encantaba ver. Edward le amarró la canasta en las zancas y lo tomó del freno en silencio. Esteban lo alcanzó a ver y pronto comenzó a abrir la gran puerta.

–¿Va a salir, joven Edward?

–Así es, Esteban.

–Cuídese mucho – le dijo sonriendo – su padre nos ha pedido que velemos por usted.

–No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo no les daré problemas.

El caballo relinchó ansioso por salir galopando y se paró en dos patas.

–Parece que _Demonio _quiere irse ya.

–_También yo _– pensó Edward montándolo.

Y de nuevo comenzó aquel camino que lo llevaría hasta su pequeña pero grandiosa felicidad. El cielo era naranja cuando salió de casa. _Demonio_ estaba extasiado mientras la brisa jugaba con su largo crin y las hojas del bosque crujían bajo el galope de sus patas. Edward estaba decidido, arriesgarse, tomar el animal por los cuernos y no precisamente darle cara a su problema, pero si intentar que ella fuese más cercana a él. Se ganaría su confianza, porque de algún modo Bella ya confiaba en sí, y eso le parecía fascinante. Sus instintos lo tomaban por proceso recordando las duras palabras de su padre, tenía una ciega fe en la compañía de una dama que apenas lo había visto a la luz del día tan solo una vez y hace tanto tiempo. Aquel día en plena infancia cuando tristemente tocaba su piano y sus pequeños dedos se disponían a tocar la _sonata _ que lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor, todo en aquel momento cambió para siempre. Pero ¿a qué grado de alegría llegaría? ¿Cuánto era lo que tenía que pagar por ser feliz? Un extraño presentimiento se instaló en su grueso pecho, con el movimiento del caballo y su cabello al viento, tuvo terror al siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de haberse enamorado de una mujer, tal vez inalcanzable. Cuando llegó a las cercanías de la casa del bosque o _de campo _ como le llamaba su madre, bajó del cuadrúpedo atándolo firmemente donde ya tenía un lugar especial.

Bajó las cosas del caballo y así, mirando hacia afuera con el cuerpo decidido, entró por el umbral para verla. Notó que la casa estaba en silencio y eso lo hizo sentir ansioso.

–¿Bella?

La penumbra de la luz apenas y se asomaba por las ventanas. Estaba oscureciendo, Edward se sintió ansioso para ya fuese de noche y poder entrar a buscarla pero ante su ansiosa preocupación caminó entre la sala buscando una señal de ella y para su alivio, escuchó música del fonógrafo que sonaba levemente a través de la brisa. A tientas y sin dirección ubicó de dónde provenía el sonido y lo llevo hasta el patio trasero de la casa, donde Bella, bailaba sigilosamente sobre la punta de sus pies.

Se quedó viéndola a través de la enorme ventana, no quería perturbarla pero tampoco deseaba dejarla de ver. La agilidad de los pies de Bella era impresionante, su delgada cintura se acomodaba perfectamente a la improvisada falda de ballet que se había hecho con sus propias manos y sus pies descalzos sobre el césped, parecían un poco lastimados y eso no le agradó. El cabello suelto de la chica le daba un aire aural, infinito como él solo, rozaba delicadamente su espalda baja y sus rulos deshechos se contoneaban graciosamente. Era el _hada _del bosque, el ángel _bueno_.

–Mi ángel que baila– dijo quedito – baila para mí.

La penumbra por fin venció mientras la música avanzaba lentamente, entonces _Claro de Luna de Beethoven _se escuchó en el disco enorme. Edward avanzó lentamente a través de los pasillos hasta llegar por fin hacia el bosque y ahí de espalda mientras la niña bailaba y la luna comenzaba a ser su compañera, se paró tras de ella y se mordió los labios.

–_Bella… Mi dulce Bella._

La tomó de la cintura suavemente mientras la chica se estremecía cerrando los ojos. Ella sabía quién era él y no dejó de bailar aún de espaldas.

–Llegaste – dijo ella – por fin llegaste.

Y entonces los pasos comenzaron a ser de un ballet a un dulce vals, la giró sobre sus propios pies y alzándola en el aire, la tomó de la cintura y su mano derecha para poder encararla.

–¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó ansioso.

–Sí – contestó– no me gusta estar sola.

–Lo siento – dijo él meciéndose suavemente – tenía que irme con mi padre… Él partió esta mañana hacia la capital.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí – mintió.

–Me alegra escuchar eso – respondió meciéndose levemente.

Edward giró despacio una vez más, sosteniendo el cuerpo de su dulce Bella en el aire. Su estrecha cintura lo hizo sentirse demasiado fuerte e imponente, como si fuese a romperla si es que la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo pero no podía evitarlo, su perfume, la textura de su piel y todo aquello que Bella era en sí, lo atraía como un loco. Estaba de alguna manera _obsesionado _con el olor de su piel. Quería besarla de nuevo.

–_Solo un beso más, solo uno_– pensó – _y no volveré a hacerlo _– se prometió a si mismo con dolor.

–_No sabes cuánto odio esta penumbra, ángel _– pensó Bella – _ No sabes cuánto odio que no puedo verte. Este es uno de los pocos momentos románticos que he tenido en mi vida, ojala me besarás… Bésame por favor_– pidió mentalmente al ritmo de la música.

Y entonces, el cuerpo de imponente manos, las cuales se deslizaron con mucha ternura hacia su cintura, dejándola en el suelo, le tomó la cara con ternura y suavemente rozó su quijada con su dedo pulgar. La doncella cerró los ojos por aquella caricia suya, se elevó sobre la punta de sus pies como cuando bailaba y tomó las solapas de su camisa con mucha delicadeza. Edward se tensó pero no dijo nada. Suavemente como acto vampírico, se deslizó por su garganta para depositar un suave beso en la zanja de su clavícula. La chica irguió su cabeza hacia atrás de manera lenta y se mordió los labios con un sinfín de sensaciones nuevas en la piel. Las manos blancas y grandes la sostuvieron firmemente en el aire y un camino de besos se fue dando a través de su piel hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

–Es tiempo ya de que sepas algunas cosas de mí – dijo con voz apasionada.

–¿Qué cosas? – preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados.

No hubo tiempo más de palabras. Los labios apasionados y sedientos de Edward se posaron sobre los de la delicada Bella, en un infinito mar de sensaciones. Su boca era húmeda, suave, tierna pero un poco salvaje. La chica acercó más su cara y abrió más sus labios para hacer un movimiento un poco más experto. Edward temblaba bajo el contacto de sus rellenos labios, las manos estaban estáticas sobre su cintura en un principio pero enseguida eso cambio. Los poderosos movimientos del calor entre ambos cuerpos provocaron que aquel joven tímido y primerizo en el amor, deslizaran pasionalmente sus palmas de arriba abajo sobre su espalda y cintura, provocando mayor sensación de aquel beso. Uno a uno, centímetro a centímetro, las manos del joven enamorado recorrieron desde su espalda, su cabello, cintura, cara y manos con devoción. Las bocas de ambos estaban necesitadas.

–_Has que nunca termine, por favor _– pidió internamente Bella.

–_No puedo separarme de ti _– pensó Edward.

Los deseos de ambos se materializaron y la chica comenzó a respirar de manera dificultada, el aire le falta pero no le importó. Edward se sintió libre, feliz con la boca de su ángel sobre la suya, no le hacía falta absolutamente nada con ella… Era capaz de elevarse por el aire y sentirse tan completamente feliz como en su niñez, como si nada en el mundo existiese y así por falta de aire y mera necesidad se despegaron, incluso se separaron.

Un aire frío de agazapó entre sus cuerpos sedientos de más caricias como la que habían experimentado. Bella se acomodó el cabello, de nuevo siendo besada y cuanto le había gustado.

–Lo siento – de nuevo repitió culpable – perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo.

–No… No tienes que decir eso… Yo…

–Tengo algo que decirte, Bella – interrumpió Edward colocándole la mano sobre los labios– es algo importante.

–Dime – contestó preocupada.

–Siento que no estoy haciendo las cosas correctamente contigo. Perdóname por esto, por lo que hice en el ayer… – continúo con tristeza – pero si seguiré estando contigo… Me refiero que– y se puso nervioso – ayudándote, debes saber algunas cosas.

–_No te arrepientas de los besos _– imploró Bella mentalmente – _no digas más por favor._

–Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte y este ha sido el último beso que te doy.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé. Nos va a dar diabetes de tanta miel entre este par xD**

**Bueno primero que nada GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO.**

**Yo me encantaría poder expresarles todo lo que en realidad significan sus palabras.**

**Edward se enfrentó a su padre ¿recuerdan el trailer que hice? Bueno esa escena ocurrió en este capítulo.**

**SIN MÁS LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NO SABEN CUANTO AMO LEERLOS.**

**ESPERO SIGAN LEYÉNDOME.**

**ESTOY PENSANDO QUE EDWARD DEBE IRSE ACERCANDO MÁS A BELLA, PUESTO QUE**

**O COMO LA AUTORA, ES FRUSTANTE NO VERLOS JUNTOS DE UNA VEZ.**

**Pero tranquilas; la decisión está tomada:**

**Edward dará el todo ella.**


	8. Capítulo 7: En los brazos del ángel

**_Capítulo 7_**

**_En los brazos del ángel_**

* * *

–_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte y este ha sido el último beso que te doy_– pensó el joven de los ojos dorados– _no, no puedo decirle que es el último beso. Sabes que no quieres que sea el último, tú quieras más que uno… Más que eso_– se dijo internamente.

–Te escucho – dijo Bella abriendo los ojos completamente.

Edward estaba indeciso, pero ni siquiera tenía las palabras exactas para acercarse a ella. Le importaba mucho y claro que adoraba aquellos besos tan perfectos y dulces que le robaba, pero tenía que elegir perfectamente cada frase para no herirla ni confundirla.

–_¿Por qué es tan difícil hablarte y no escribirte? Tal vez debería escribirte una nota, si eso serviría_– pensó de nuevo.

Bella se sentía mareada y ansiosa. El beso que se habían dado la tenía un poco ida, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso era posible que ella fuese capaz de besarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía?

–Mi nombre es Edward Cullen – dijo al fin después de un largo silencio.

–_Edward… _– repitió internamente – _me gusta ese nombre… Edward._

–Quiero ayudarte en verdad que si – continúo – pero siento que tal vez tú te sientas un poco… Mal porque no sabes ni quien soy y todo esto – dijo refiriéndose al beso – es un poco...

–Tú eres bueno – completo ella con una sonrisa – me lo has demostrado.

–¿En verdad piensas eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí, Edward… – contestó con suavidad– tú lo eres.

Su nombre saliendo de su boca, mandó un sinfín de descargas eléctricas que bajaron violentamente por su columna vertebral, aquella emoción diferente y completamente nueva le fascinó.

–_Has dicho mi nombre y puedo jurar que ha sido con ternura_– pensó.

Se quedaron en silencio frente a frente. Los latidos de ambos corazones eran los únicos que se escuchaban en el silencioso bosque. Edward quiso extender la mano para tocarle la cara pero una suave llovizna comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Los mechones de Bella comenzaron a resbalarse por el agua y estática donde estaba no avanzó. El joven la tomó de la mano pero el fango hundió sus pies sobre el suelo, cuando se percató de que la chica no avanzaba se preocupó.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Estoy atascada – dijo ella.

Los ojos preocupados, se bajaron mirando el suelo y notó que los pies de Bella se hundían levemente.

–No te preocupes ¿confías en mí?

Bella no sabía que decirle pero no tenía temor, solo quería estar cerca de él porque siempre estaba para protegerla y velar por ella. No sabía si realmente había en si un acto egoísta, no sabía en realidad estaba mal todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero sonrió, ella no tenía miedo.

–Confió en ti – respondió.

Él asintió en silencio y sus fuertes brazos la alzaron en el aire provocando que Bella se sobresaltara un poco y de buena gana, entornara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Afortunadamente, no estaban tan alejados de la casa y en paso cuidadoso, avanzaron por el umbral como recién casados. Camino tan despacio como pudo su peso apenas cansado le hizo sentir el cuerpo de la mujer tan cálido y suave, su ser parecía lo suficientemente frágil como para poder romperse con un suspiro.

La dejó en el suelo con cuidado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la recámara de donde salió con unas toallas de baño secas para que quitase los restos de agua en el cuerpo. Tan pronto como se las entregó, Bella le sonrió y empezó a secarse.

–Quiero proponerte algo– dijo Bella secándose el cabello.

Edward se tensó pero no lo dijo.

–Dime.

–Conozcámonos– respondió sin titubear.

–¿Conocernos?

–Sí – y su tornó indecisa – quiero conocerte… Edward.

–_Edward _– repitió el joven internamente asemejando su voz en sus pensamientos. Cuanto amaba escucharla decir su nombre.

De acuerdo– aceptó – pero quiero que hagamos algo…

La expresión de la chica se suavizó pero se sintió curiosa. Movió sus manos secando su largo cabello y suspiró.

–¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Edward se tensó ¿qué le diría? En la parte interna de su pantalón, llevaba consigo una invitación de mascaradas que habría en _Marsella. _Había llegado apenas esa mañana mientras revisaba vacilantemente el correo después de haber despedido a su padre cuando se había ido a la capital. Inmediatamente pensó en Bella y la grandiosa oportunidad que tendría de estar con ella a la _luz _de la velada con los antifaces, los mismos que le taparían los ojos. Tendrían toda una noche juntos, solo para los dos.

–Quiero – dijo vacilante – yo… pensé que…

–¿Si?

–¿Me harías– y su voz sonó con seguridad – el honor de acompañarme a una mascarada a Marsella?

La sonrisa de Bella se iluminó. ¡Una mascarada! Era la primera vez que iba a ser invitada a una fiesta formal como aquella y eso le gustó, mucho en realidad. Además, hacía tanto tiempo que se limitaba a estar en la casa y en los alrededores del bosque, tanto que simplemente se estaba fastidiando, pero en el mediano punto en donde estaba, no sabía hasta cuando decidiría quedarse en realidad. Iba a cumplir alrededor de tres semanas desde que había dejado su casa y su familia, no podía quedarse para siempre, no al menos hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Pero por otra parte tampoco deseaba marcharse, el hecho de querer conocer a Edward la hacía sentir ansiosa y deseosa de pasar los días en ese lugar.

–Claro que me gustaría ir contigo, me gusta bailar, Edward.

El joven sonrió aunque no fue tan perceptible. Claro que sabía que le gustaba bailar, lo habían hecho hacía apenas unos momentos y realmente era muy buena en ello. Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de Bella con solo verla danzar.

–Me alegro que hayas aceptado – dijo sincero– es mañana. Tendremos que irnos a las 7:00 de la tarde, si no te parece mal.

–Es perfecto – respondió pero su voz se bajó de tono– no tengo que vestir. No hay nada que pueda usar para una fiesta de esa índole.

–No te preocupes – comentó Edward sonriendo – si me permites yo me encargaré de eso.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún otro acontecimiento importante para los dos. Realmente disfrutaban el uno del otro su compañía, cada palabra y cada risa entre los dos hacía mucho más especial el momento en que estaban juntos. Bella se sentía muy cómoda, ahora sabía su nombre y como le fascinaba, se sentía como niña pequeña que por alguna razón, usaba cualquier excusa para nombrarlo. Por su parte Edward, estaba fascinado con su voz llamándole, era como remontar hacia sus sueños y poderse sentir feliz.

El camino entre los dos se estaba acortando.

–Quisiera pedir un favor – dijo Bella comiendo un bocado de la torta de chocolate.

–Dime.

–Me gustaría que me acompañaras al pueblo a ver a mi amiga, Alice.

–Bella – dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto – no sé si sea buena idea ¿sabes?

–Yo sé– comentó apenada por los últimos acontecimientos que habían vivido – pero en verdad deseo hablarle. O al menos verla unos momentos.

Edward bajó la mirada, quería hacerle una pregunta pero en realidad no se atrevía. Sentía que si escuchaba una respuesta que él realmente no buscaba, su corazón se cuartería.

–Tú… – dijo balbuceando – ¿has pensado en volver?

Bella se tensó puesto que si lo había hecho pero no le gustaba pensar en ello, eso le incomodaba pero tampoco quería parecer un parasito vividor, tenía que hacer algo y no ser cobarde. Enfrentarse a Jacob y sobre todo a sus padres, serían unas cuestiones bastante difíciles y era un asunto que días había dejado intactas y enterradas en el fondo de su sentido común.

–Bueno… Sí – respondió – yo pienso que tú sientes que estoy abusando de tu generosidad.

–NO– Vociferó Edward unas octavas más altas de lo normal–. Es decir… – Carraspeo apenado – No pienso eso de ti.

–Tú siempre siendo un caballero, Edward Cullen – dijo tomándole la mano en la oscuridad y acariciándosela con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Si pudiese ella, haber sentido lo que él, con facilidad hubiese percibido pequeñas chispas de luz en la oscuridad con aquel roce. Miles de sensaciones se instalaron en su palma, en sus brazos, en su pecho de joven amante. Aseguró aún más ese agarré con un poco más de fuerza y sonrió instintivamente. Bella lo hacía feliz incluso con una caricia.

–No pienses que eres una carga – y acarició aún más su mano –. Me gusta ayudarte, Bella.

–_Es lo más fascinante que me ha pasado en toda mi vida _– pensó.

–Gracias por eso – comentó Bella–. De verdad que no sabría qué hubiese ocurrido conmigo sin ti.

–_Ni yo_– Pensó Edward.

–No tienes que agradecer nada, Bella – y se soltó de sus manos con un poco de vacío–. Te dije que podías quedarte cuanto tiempo necesitases.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero… – y se detuvo.

–_No me quiero ir_– se dijo para sí sola.

–Pero ¿qué? – preguntó Edward preocupado.

–Nada – y sonrió–. Mejor terminemos de comer chocolate y acompáñame al pueblo, por favor. Solo serán unos momentos, ¿Sí?

Edward resopló, no quería exponerla de nuevo a la maldad de las personas. Pero ciertamente ocultarla del mundo como lo habían hecho con él, no era precisamente una manera de proteger a quien quieres, si no que resulta aún más lastimado de lo que en realidad querías. Bella tenía que enfrentarse a sus monstruos en algún momento de su vida y aunque la idea no le agradara en lo más mínimo, él no estaría para siempre a su lado…

–Está bien– respondió – ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

–Hoy mismo – dijo como niña pequeña feliz – apenas llueve y el pueblo está solo. Nadie nos verá.

Salieron apenas con la brizna de la noche golpeando ligeramente sus cabezas. Bella llevaba puesto unas botas altas y un vestido muy sencillo de lino blanco, una de las pertenencias de la madre de Edward, quien además de caballeroso, protector le ordenó prácticamente que debía usar una casaca para cubrirse del agua aunque esta apenas los mojara. Bella lo obedeció, solo porque no quería enfermarse y un sentimiento de ternura y emoción la inundó al darse cuenta de que él se preocupaba y la protegía realmente. Edward por su parte, llevaba su saco sencillo y otra casaca oscura, sus botines negros y sin pajarita. Tomó a _Demonio_ quien listo, se refugiaba de la lluvia desde una de los techos largos de la casa. Primero la montó a ella sobre el animal y como enamorado jinete, se colocó tras Bella sujetándola de la cintura con los brazos y el pecho. Cabalgaron los siguientes minutos con rumbo hacia las cercanías del pueblo, ahí, el perfume del jinete inundó a la doncella completamente obligándola inconscientemente a pegarse a su pecho.

El olor masculino la atraía mucho, recargó su cara levemente en el levantado músculo del joven y se quedó tranquila escuchando el ruido de su corazón. Los latidos la atraían, eran como las alas de un colibrí batiéndose y su respiración errática la desconcertaba. Edward se tensó al sentirla tan cerca, quería en ese momento frenar el caballo, tomarla de la cara y besarla pero no debía distraerse, si no ambos sufrirían un accidente.

–_Mantén tus pensamientos a raya, Edward… Contrólate por favor_– pensó cabalgando a _Demonio._

–_Quiero abrazarlo y que él haga lo mismo_– se dijo para sí misma Bella. _Nunca había estado tan ansiosa cerca de un hombre, quiero que me bese._

Ambos se incitaban. Uno con el otro se hacían leves caricias bajo el golpe ligera de la lluvia. Bella incluso – fingiendo miedo por el movimiento del animal– se aferró fuertemente a su pecho, postrando su nariz en la ropa de Edward deleitándose con el olor. Pero él no se quedó atrás; cuando lo notó, afianzó más sus brazos alrededor de la joven en un instinto –innecesario– de protección. Cada uno se coqueteaba con palabras, se demostraban una necesidad de manera inocente, como si aquello no significase _nada _pero en realidad, decía mucho. Cuando avanzaron en el camino, ambos iban perfectamente abrazos. Ya no había más _intentos _de aparentar algo que en realidad no era, parecían una pareja de novios que se transportaban en caballo con rumbo al pueblo, cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiesen jurados que incluso, estaban casados.

Bella estaba disfrutando mucho de su posición. Ya no estaba completamente sujeta a Edward como si temiese a caerse, esta vez, su cuerpo se recargaba cómodamente en el del joven como disfrutando de la vista, ya que a la velocidad mínima a la que iba el caballo, era y había sido imposible que se hubiese caído del cuadrúpedo.

Cuando notaron ambos que estaban cerca del pueblo, se separaron lentamente dejando un frío vacío entre los dos, casi como la proximidad de aquellas personas de nuevo los atrajera a la realidad.

–Llegamos – dijo Edward sintiendo la reciente tibia parte de su cuerpo vacía.

–Sí – contestó acomodándose un mechón detrás de la oreja–. Vayamos a casa de Alice, es por ahí – le señaló el camino con el índice–. Deberíamos irnos por los lugares menos alumbrados, así será más fácil.

–_No pensaba irme a plena luz de centro _– pensó Edward indicándole al animal por donde podía irse.

Cuando llegaron por la parte trasera de la casa, una muy bonita por cierto, se bajaron del caballo en silencio caminando con las casacas puestas aún. Edward amarró a _Demonio_ cerca y estaba completamente decidido a que sí, llegaba a un lugar donde la luz fuese muy intensa, utilizaría su casaca –la cual era muy larga del gorro– para cubrirse la visa. Bella se quedó estática cuando se paró frente a una enorme puerta de madera de roble y colocó ambas manos a sus costados.

–¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Edward.

–Entra conmigo – le pidió.

–No puedo– respondió– yo no…

–Por favor, Edward. Tengo miedo.

–Pero ¿No es ella tu amiga? ¿Por qué tendrías miedo?

–No confío en que pueda estar sola, quizás – y tartamudeo – Quizás mis padres estén ahí y quieran llevarme a su lado. O – Titubeo– Jacob.

–¡NO! – Gruñó enojado.

–Entonces, acompáñame.

–Quiero, Bella pero… Es muy difícil para mí.

–Tú… ¿No quieres que te vea?

Negó con la cabeza.

–No al menos a la cara– y bajó la cabeza bajo la capucha– no estoy listo.

–Está bien, si quieres no te la quites pero– imploró– por favor, ven conmigo – Y le tendió la mano para juntos entrasen.

Edward se sentía tentado en tomársela, quitarse la capa y comenzar a besarla. Era como la hermosa invitación que le daba de poder vivir felices, como tanto soñaba. Pero no hice más que aceptar su agarre y juntos tocaron la puerta.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta que el cerrojo del picaporte se abrió a medias y una voz cantarina se escuchó tras ella.

–¿Quién es?

Bella se aclaró la garganta y apretó con seguridad la mano de Edward, se quitó ella la capucha y pasó saliva.

–Alice, soy yo. Bella.

Los candados de la puerta fueron quitados en un santiamén y una figura redonda de una mujer embarazada se asomó por el umbral con una enorme sonrisa, la misma que se borró en cuanto vio al acompañante misterioso de Bella. Un hombre alto de figura fornida y bien trabajada y manos grandes perfectamente colocadas y entrelazadas entre si frente a su abdomen. Era delgada y piel blanca, sus zapatos a pesar del fango parecían finos y las telas de su pantalón parecía muy cara.

–Bella ¿quién es el caballero? – preguntó con desconfianza.

–Es mi amigo, no tengas miedo. No te hará daño, él es bueno. Me ha ayudado– lo defendió Bella.

–Edward Cullen, mucho gusto– dijo el joven bajando la cabeza de manera cortés a pesar de la manera en que le había dirigido las palabras.

–Alice Harris – respondió tratando de sonreír pero no lo logró del todo–. Pasen por favor.

–Gracias – dijo Bella y tomó la mano de Edward para animarlo a entrar.

–¿Me permiten sus abrigos?

–¡No! – Dijo Edward alzando la voz sobresaltando a la embarazada – es decir… Así estoy bien.

–Está bien, Alice– y le dio su casaca – Él lo prefiere así.

–¿Por qué? – le preguntó a manera de susurro.

–No lo sé – contestó de la misma forma – pero no lo juzgues ¿de acuerdo?

–Si tú lo dices, Bella– comentó – ¿Pasamos a la sala?

La sala de la señora Harris era modestamente grande. Había muebles y pequeñas mesas en la pieza, adornadas con flores y las paredes pintadas de colores cálidos. La tenue luz le hacía ver reconfortante y una cálida chimenea estaba encendida, la casa era muy bella.

–¿Té y galletas?

–Sí, por favor– respondió Bella.

–¿Y usted, señor Cullen?

–No, gracias, estoy bien– respondió de manera amable.

Las mujeres se sentaron lado a lado a tomar el té caliente y los aperitivos que llevaban. Edward se limitó a escuchar, ver y vigilar. Se sentía incómodo pero no dijo nada.

–¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Alice.

–En el bosque – respondió mirando de reojo a Edward.

–Tus padres están como locos buscándote. Al principio pensaron que estarías conmigo pero yo les dije que no sabía nada.

–Eso supuse.

–Pero me alegra que estés bien, hermosa. No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

–No lo estés más, Edward ha cuidado de mí– dijo sonriendo.

–Entonces, gracias señor Cullen– y bajó amablemente la cabeza sonriendo también.

–No tiene por qué, señora Harris. Ayudo a Bella porque me nace hacerlo.

Alice alzó una ceja, vacilando sobre las verdaderas intenciones del hombre que ni siquiera mostraba su rostro. Tenía una enorme curiosidad por verle la cara.

–Llámame Alice – pidió– pero dime, ¿puedo llamarte Edward?

–Por supuesto, Alice– respondió.

–¿Por qué decidiste ayudarla?

Edward se tensó. No podía simplemente abrir su corazón frente a una desconocida aunque esta fuese la mejor amiga de Bella y mucho menos frente a la aludida. Era una locura el simple hecho de pensar que podía decirle "_La ayudo porque la amo y quiero que esté bien y feliz_".

–Bueno, –vaciló– la ayudé porque lo necesitaba. Noté que necesitaba una mano amiga.

–¿A qué precio? – preguntó prejuiciosamente.

–Alice– intervino Bella.

–No, déjalo que responda –pidió– me interesa saber.

–No entiendo a qué se refiere, Alice – contestó Edward.

–Sabe a qué me refiero, Edward. Usted lo sabe bien, así que dígame.

–Yo – dijo con firmeza – no espero nada a cambio de ella Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto.

–Alice basta – intervino de nuevo Bella.

–Esto es extraño – comentó la embarazada –. Discúlpame, Bella. Pero no sé qué pensar.

La aludida se paró enfadada de su asiento y se plantó con las manos firmemente a sus costados, no le había gustado en lo absoluto las insinuaciones de su amiga.

–¡Basta! ¡No más! – Vociferó – Edward no es la persona que tú crees – dijo alzando la voz –. Este hombre a quien te pido que respetes, me ha tratado más que bien estos últimos días, sobre todo cuando más lo he necesitado. Así que no quiero insinuaciones de que pretende algo más que no es– y miró a Edward quien se quedó quieto escuchándola –. Pensé que podías entender, Alice pero veo que no es así.

–Perdóname, Bella. Es que… Es difícil de entender, además eres una señorita. No es propio que andes con un hombre que ni siquiera se deja ver en medio de la noche.

–¡¿Y eso qué importa?! ¿Crees que les afectaría eso a los padres que intentan vender a su hija con un hombre que pretende ser su marido?

Edward se quedó estático, Bella lo estaba defendiendo y eso lo hacía sentirse cada vez más orgulloso de ella, de los dos. La forma de ser de la chica le decía que lo prefería a él por encima de todos y los prejuicios, pues aunque él no tuviese prácticamente un rostro para ella, Bella lo aceptaba tal y cual era, las esperanzas se inflamaron en su corazón enamorado. Sintió como después de la palabra de Alice, no había nada que lo derrotara.

–Confío en él – retribuyó Bella – más que en cualquier persona.

Y entonces, el corazón desbocado por los latidos de Edward hizo que una bella sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro bajo aquella capucha que lo protegía de ese mundo, un mundo que ahora se interponía ante Bella para que él no fuese lastimado.

–Lo siento, Bella, pero es que… Compréndeme.

–¿Y quién me comprende a mí? O a él – dijo girando la cabeza en si dirección – ¿qué demonios le pasa a esta maldita sociedad? – Vociferó molesta– ¿Crees que porque es alguien es diferente a ti, merece ser tratado como un animal? ¿Una _bestia?_

Edward se tensó en silencio pero seguía sin decir nada, estaba anonadado por su pequeña heroína.

–Lo siento– dijo la embarazada.

–No quiero quitarte más el tiempo – comentó Bella seriamente – solo quiero pedirte tres cosas.

–Dime – la animó a decirle de alentadora.

Bella respiró y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sacó de la bolsa de su vestido un sobre blanco y lo jugó entre sus manos.

–La primera es que no le digas a mis padres que me viste. La segunda es que quiero que le entregues este sobre– y se lo tendió– es una carta para ellos.

–De acuerdo – expresó tomándolo – ¿Y la tercera?

–La tercera – dijo sonriendo – es muy sencilla. La tercera es que quiero que respetes a Edward Cullen – y lo miró tomándolo de la mano–. Él es el hombre más honorable que he conocido en mi vida y el único en el cual confío.

La mano de Edward se afianzó de manera firma a la suya y por debajo de aquella ropa, se sentía feliz o más que eso. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de ser defendido por alguien más, no por alguien que fuese en apariencia mucho más _débil _que él, pero tampoco se quedaría callado.

–Bella, está bien– comentó bajo las sombras –. No es necesario, no necesito el respeto de nadie.

–No – lo reprendió–. Mereces ser respetado, claro que sí y yo cuidaré de ti como tú lo has hecho por mí. Ahora – y se irguió suavemente – ¿podemos irnos?

Él asintió yendo por su capucha, se paró cerca de ella y se la colocó sobre los hombros. La mujer se la abotonó en el pecho mientras Alice, avergonzada bajaba la cabeza por la mala actitud que había tenido.

–Lo siento, en verdad Bella.

–Nos veremos después, Alice – dijo mientras el joven alto abría la puerta para que pasara – cuídate por favor.

Y salieron ambos bajo la brizna con las manos entrelazadas, cediendo poco a poco a cada una de las caricias entre los dos. Se dirigieron a buscar el caballo en silencio pero esta vez la necesidad de soltarlo, hizo que se separan. Bella aún se sentía molesta por la actitud de su _amiga_. Montó a _Demonio _como siempre lo hacía siempre con la ayuda de Edward, pero este se puso rígido al notar el humor de la joven.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí – dijo sonriendo – lo estoy.

–Entonces, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado y subió detrás de ella.

–Estoy molesta por la actitud de las personas, Edward. Es tan… Molesto – completó.

El caballo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las lejanías del bosque. Ambos se quedaron callados por la tensión que había. Los ojos dorados se concentraron en el camino, pero una mínima parte de él quería decirle que no se preocupara. Parte o mejor dicho –toda su vida– había vivido con temores a que fuese tratado diferente o de mala manera, ahora, el comportamiento de la amiga de Bella no era del todo distinto al que una vez había presenciado. Pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, ya no estaba solo y se sentía protegido, protegido por Bella.

–Me proteges mucho– comentó.

La joven se tensó y se acomodó como anteriormente en su pecho.

–Me nace hacerlo– respondió –. Me parece que la gente te trata de una manera mala solo porque…– se detuvo un poco y suspiró – no eres igual a los demás.

–¿Y eso es bueno? – Preguntó con miedo.

–Lo es – dijo sonriendo–. Me gusta lo inusual.

Las manos de Edward se enredaron más a su cintura. No sabía de qué forma, pero las palabras de Bella siempre lo hacían sentir feliz, como si en cada sílaba hubiese un rayo de esperanza en la oscuridad, como si de verdad toda valiese la pena. La joven bostezó un poco, realmente estaba agotada, con toda la travesía y las emociones que había vivido le parecían absurdas y desconcertantes. Se recargó en el pecho de Edward buscando calor para poder acurrucarse y resguardarse del frío.

–¿Cansada?

–Un poco – respondió con los ojos semi abiertos por el cansancio.

–Descansa – le dijo sonriendo – nos queda un buen tiempo de viaje.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí – Y la cubrió con la casaca acunándola en su pecho– Tranquila, yo te cuido – prometió.

Las respiraciones de Bella se acompasaron, lentamente su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud. Su nariz se inundó del perfume masculino de Edward. Pensó en sus brazos gruesos que la tomaban con ternura y con fuerza la suficiente como para indicarle que de verdad la estaba protegiendo y suavemente cayó rendida en sus sueños dulces, en los brazos del ángel que la cuidaba.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward se dio cuenta de que el _hada _ ya estaba dormida. Paró el caballo cerca de la casa y bajó junto con Bella en brazos con mucha suavidad. La cargó como un bebé y entró al umbral como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados. La llevó hasta la pieza, le quitó la capucha y colocó suavemente en la cama para descalzarla. Hacía frío, lo que provocó que el cuerpo dormido de la chica se estremeciera.

–Shhh shhh – dijo arropándola – tranquila, ya estamos en _casa._

–¿Edward? – preguntó adormilada.

–¿Sí? – y se acercó lo suficiente como para verle el rostro.

Notó que Bella tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente, la tocó y se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Edward se asustó y la tomó de los hombros para moverla y la joven estaba tan caliente y adormilada que no respondía.

–¿Te sientes bien? – espetó alarmado.

–Tengo frío – tartamudeo – mu-ucho.

–Tranquila – dijo – traeré paños para bajarte la fiebre– y movió la cabeza preocupado–. No debimos haber salido con este clima, Bella.

La chica se tensó, la temperatura ascendía de manera violenta y mientras los ojos dorados se movían con nerviosismo por el baño buscando los instrumentos necesarios para hacerla sentir mejor. Cuando llegó a la pieza, comenzó a poner sobre ella los trapos húmedos como cuando su padre se había enfermado. La tomó en brazos y la recargó en su regazo para poder cuidarla mejor. Al cabo de unos minutos, la temperatura se estabilizó.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Con un poco de frío – contestó semi dormida aún– pero… Mejor.

–Me alegra. No vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo, Bella.

La chica sonrió por las amenazadoras y dulces palabras de su protector pero aunque estaba consciente, sabía que él no se merecía ser asustado de ese modo.

–Lo prometo – dijo sonriendo con las mejillas más rosadas por la fiebre pero aun con el semblante enfermo.

–De acuerdo – suspiró aliviado parado al costado de ella–. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Bella dudó y tembló, apuñó los ojos y tembló bajó las sábanas.

–Sí.

–Dime– pidió sonriendo.

La tormenta se volvía más fuerte y los repiqueteos de las gotas por la ventana se hacían más sonoros. Dentro de la pieza, el cuerpo de Bella se estremecía por la fiebre mientras los ojos vacilantes de Edward preocupados la seguían en cada movimiento, con miedo.

–Duerme conmigo, por favor– Le pidió con los ojos cerrados –.

Edward abrió los ojos y pasó saliva.

–¿Qué dijiste, Bella?

–Duerme conmigo, por favor Edward– suplicó – te necesito.

**BUENO ¿YA ESTÁN MAS TRANQUILAS POR LO DEL BESO? Muchas me querían acribillar apenas y lo subí.**

**El siguiente estará bastante interesante, primero por lo que Bella pidió y segundo por lo que escuchen damas,**

**SAQUEN SUS MEJORES VESTIDOS, NOS VAMOS DE MASCARADA :D**

**ÉL ES UN AMOR, ¿NO LO CREEN?**

**LO AMOR.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y LAS AMARÉ ÁNGELES :D**


	9. Capítulo 8: Baila conmigo

**_Baila conmigo_**

**_Capítulo 8_**

* * *

El temblor de sus rellenos labios se descontroló de manera que no pudo evitarlo. Las palabras de Bella resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

_–Duerme conmigo, por favor Edward. Te necesito._

No podía creer lo que había escuchado pero en definitiva parecía un sueño, uno muy profundo e íntimo ¿En qué terminaría todo realmente?

–Creo que no es buena idea, Bella.

La chica hizo un mohín y se acomodó más entre las sábanas en silencio. Sabía que había perdido la oportunidad de estar con él de esa forma. Nunca antes había deseado tener a alguien tan cerca como a él.

–Está bien– Respondió con seriedad.

Edward bufó y midió su emoción más no sus palabras.

–¿Qué lado de la cama prefieres?

La chica en su mera fiebre sonrió agradecida y abrió camino entre las sábanas para hacerlo entrar. El joven de ojos dorados se quitó lentamente los zapatos y los calcetines para después desabrochar su camisa y sentirse más cómodo. El lecho era frío pero en el lugar de Bella, la temperatura había ascendido gradualmente por el cuerpo de su ángel. Se apoyó lejos de su cuerpo porque quería darle intimidad y no hacer sentir a Bella incómoda.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien… –Musitó despacio cerrando los ojos.

–Duerme – Comentó Edward arropándola más.

La chica se tensó por los escalofríos que le removían el cuerpo y sin pensar, ser quedó pegada al pecho de Edward. El joven abrió los ojos mientras su mano delgada se colocaba justo encima de su pecho, dónde su corazón enamorado latía desbocado por aquella cercanía. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle por el nerviosismo mientras el calor era pasado de un cuerpo a otro. La ventana de la habitación era bañada por la fuerte lluvia que caía estruendosamente sobre el bosque. Los árboles se agitaban violentamente y el silencio reinaba en el lugar.

Las manos blancas y delgadas de ella subían delicadamente desde el centro de su pecho hasta el grueso hombro derecho del joven, su boca dibujaba una tierna sonrisa y sin más se quedó dormida junto a Edward. Por su parte él estaba más que agradecido con su roce, quería más apretarla hacia su cuerpo para protegerla y mimarla en su enfermedad y por un momento, su juvenil pensamiento le arrebató los estribos. Claro que Bella le gustaba y mucho para ser honesto consigo mismo, todo en ella lo atraía. Su pequeño pero visible escote, asomaba la perfecta forma de su busto sin más crecimiento. El sensual cuerpo de una chica de diecisiete años, la perfecta forma de su boca, sus largas piernas enredadas a las suyas y ese sensual color café de su cabello, lo ponían de alguna manera, frenético.

Apuñó los ojos intentando dispersar sus pensamientos varoniles y suspiró nerviosamente cuando los brazos de la chica se apretaron más a él.

–_¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ – Pensó.

Bella se mordió la boca con natural sensualidad mientras se quejaba entre sueños haciendo que el cuerpo del hombre que tenía al lado creciera violentamente.

–Oh Bella – Comentó solo para sí mismo –. ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me seduces sin saberlo? ¿No ves que solo soy un hombre que empieza a verte como la mujer que eres?

Y sin más no pudo evitar acercarse más a su cuerpo frágil. Colocó la mano en su mentón y subió lentamente hasta sus labios para poder tomar el inferior con dulzura y hacerlo temblar con su dedo índice, un sentimiento cálido creció en pecho que descendió sorprendentemente a una parte de su anatomía poco esperada: su virilidad. Edward se sintió abochornado, no sabía que le pasaba, o al menos eso quiso creerse pero, por muy banales que fuesen sus pensamientos, él sabía lo que ocurría realmente: la deseaba.

Con cuidado se acomodó para verla mejor. Su pecho subía y baja con suavidad por el letargo al que había sido enviada y sus rellenos labios rosas se entreabrían de nuevo con la misma arrasadora belleza. No pudo más. Edward se bajó hasta su cara y comenzó a besarle los labios con delicadeza. Una poderosa dosis de adrenalina fue inyectada en su sangre como el vivo fuego que le calcinaba las venas, no podía evitarlo. Su naturaleza y todos aquellos sentimientos aprisionados hacia Bella lo estaban haciendo querer estallar de locura. Su cuerpo se puso rígido al notar que ella – sabía Dios si en la inconciencia o no– le estaba correspondiendo el beso.

La piel le ardía pero no de una manera dolorosa, si no placentera. Fue en ese preciso instante que decidió con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, que debía separarse. Caminó descalzo hacia el escritorio y frustrado decidió escribir y gritar mediante sus letras todo lo que su corazón y, su cuerpo, ahora callaban.

Mojó el tintero con desesperación y abrió la página en blanco que seguía en su libro rojo.

_Bella:_

_¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Estoy pensando seriamente si ha sido buena idea aceptar dormir a tu lado, aunque honestamente lo que menos he logrado esta lluviosa noche es dormir. Me duele el cuerpo, pero no de una manera dolorosa, no al menos así. Quiero estar tan cerca de ti, no sabes cuánto deseo tocarte y besarte. Pero sé que debo ser bueno, debo ser un caballero contigo y no abusar de mi posición, no quiero que pienses de mí lo peor. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer entonces? Solo soy un hombre, un hombre de sangre caliente que te ama y ¿ahora? ¿Te desea?_

_Nunca, en mi inexperta vida; había tocado a una mujer como a ti. Es una sensación poderosa y poco fácil de describir. Siento atentamente como mis músculos se tensan al sentirte cerca y como la respiración se me acelera cuando beso tus labios. Dios mío, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sufro estos cambios tan violentos y diferentes?_

_A veces creo que el corazón saldrá de mi pecho cuando te veo. Es una sensación que me deja sin aliento, sin cordura. Y mis manos solo quieren tocar tu dulce y suave piel. Estoy enamorado de ti, ¿Qué hace un hombre cuando desea una mujer más allá de un beso?_

_Ojala pudieras entenderme, pero moriría de vergüenza cuando te enteraras de lo que siento por ti, del intenso e irremediable amor que siento por ti. Cuando estaba tocando tus labios y después besándolos; tantas palabras y emociones vinieron a mi mente. Eres poesía mi Bella de cristal. Pero la pasión me consume y es duro de sobrellevar, ahora peleo contra mis sentimientos y acciones._

_En algún punto de la vida, el hombre debe amar a su mujer como Dios se lo ha impuesto. La sangre que corre por mis venas se acelera al notar que tu frágil y delgada figura viene hacia a mí. Cuando bailas, cuando caminas e incluso cuando respiras, todo mi mundo se sacude. ¿Qué sería de ti ángel de amor si yo no estuviese en tu vida? ¿Qué sería de mí si yo no te hubiese conocido? _

_El deseo aguarda y quema como fuego. Las ansias por ti crecen cada día que no estás cerca y mis horas parecen milenios cuando no te veo, ¿qué me has hecho que no puedo vivir sin ti?_

_Solo soy una Bestia enamorada, que te ama y ahora te desea como la mujer hermosa que eres, ¿Podré soñar con que sentirás lo mismo que yo algún día? Ojala no me engañe solo, ojala no me muera de amor._

_E.C._

Se quedó un momento más sentado y decidió mejor buscar una taza de té para relajar sus nervios y sobre todo su cuerpo. Era distinta la manera en que ahora la veía, su cuerpo lo atraía como la misma gravedad y era casi imposible, y al mismo tiempo irresistible. Casi hizo un camino entre los pies de la cama hasta la cabecera, en donde colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y otra sobre la cintura para poder centrarse.

–Debo pensar en otra cosa o me volveré loco – Se dijo para sí mismo tratando de despejar su mente.

Y de la nada, el recuerdo de la mascarada lo asaltó infraganti dejando de lado sus emociones. ¿Cómo haría Edward para llevar a Bella? Debía idear un plan estrictamente apegado para que las cosas salieran a la perfección, aunque la aventura le producía una emoción enorme que disfrutaba mucho. Pensó en la manera que irían vestidos, él tenía en mente que podía usar un traje de gala bastante elegante con un reservado antifaz que le cubriera los ojos.

_–¿Solo los ojos?_ –. Pensó. _Bella no tendría problemas por ver mi cara, excepto los ojos, eso no debe verlos._

Y pasó la noche entera ideando un plan para distraer más a su cuerpo que a su mente, alejando lo más posible la figura de Bella, que comenzaba a desear.

Amanecía ya en el pueblo, en la casa de la señora Alice Harris; su joven esposo la miraba con preocupación y ese extraño silencio que veía en ella.

–¿Qué ocurre, mujer? ¿Te sientes mal?

–No– Contestó muy seria –. Solo necesito hablar con los padres de Bella.

–¿Le ocurrió algo?

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró,

–Solo tengo que entregarle un carta que les ha dejado– Y se paró tomando una frazada por la fresca mañana –. ¿Me llevarías?

–Claro, te llevaré en el coche de caballos.

Así, marido y mujer subieron la conocida colina donde los Swan se instalaron hacía mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alice Harris visitaba a los patriarcas de su mejor amiga y esta ocasión sin la mera disposición de traer agradables noticias o al menos eso creía. Tocó la puerta de la casa y se quedó en silencio mientras su esposo la tomaba de la mano.

Una mujer castaña de ojos de color claro le abrió la puerta con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, los mismos en los que Bella había desaparecido.

–¡Alice! Que gusto me da verte y tan hermosa que estás – Dijo dándole un beso en una mejilla.

–Señora Swan, ¿cómo le va?

–Muy bien, Alice. Aunque estaríamos mejor si Bella estuviese con nosotros.

La chica de cabello oscuro se tensó y carraspeo aclarando su garganta.

–Tengo noticias de ella…

–¿Qué? – Comentó sorprendida –. Pasa por favor – Y la tomó de la mano, mientras su esposo las seguía –. ¿Cómo que sabes de Bella?

La embarazada se tensó recordando las palabras de su _amiga_. No quería que le dijese le verdad a sus padres y un secreto más se colocaba a cuestas sobre sus hombros, sabía que le debía lealtad y no era para más, después de lo que había ocurrido entre las dos.

–Encontré… – Dijo nerviosa –. Esta carta en mi casa.

–¿Esta carta? –Preguntó nerviosa.

La mano de la mujer castaña tembló y de repente, Alice sacó un sobre blanco finamente doblado y firmado por la letra de la chica, se la entregó y cuando esta la recibió, pasó un enorme trago de saliva que la hizo sentir desesperada. Renée apenas y había aprendido a leer gracias a su hija y aquella era la oportunidad para demostrar que de verdad había aprendido. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a desdoblar el papel.

_Madre y padre:_

_Hace tiempo que no sé de ustedes, pero quiero decirles que estoy bien. Eh encontrado la paz que en mucho tiempo no había vivido y me siento protegida por un ángel… Un ángel muy Hermoso. Solo quiero que sepan la razón por la que de verdad me fui: Yo no estoy preparada para casarme y si lo estuviese, no con alguien como Jacob Black. Él es mi amigo y lo quiero en verdad pero no pasará de ser algo más allá que el hermano que creció conmigo en mi infancia y simplemente las cosas no cambiará._

_Es imprescindible su apoyo, más que nada porque de verdad los extraño. Me siento como la peor de las hijas, no quiero dañar a nadie pero tampoco deseo que nadie me dañe a mí. Decidí recurrir a Alice para que por medio de ella recibieran esta carta. Ella no sabe dónde me encuentro y no creo que lo sepa, por favor, no la culpen de nada porque en ningún momento fue cómplice de esto que estoy realizando._

_Confíen en mí, si eso llegase a suceder. Les prometo que nos volveremos a ver. Pues mientras yo esté segura de que no me obligaran a hacer algo que yo no quiero, yo podré volver tranquila a mi hogar y con ustedes._

_Los ama por siempre, su hija._

_Isabella._

Renée se quedó pasmada. Tenía en su mente la pequeña intuición de que verdaderamente se estaban equivocando respecto a su hija. Miró a la mujer embarazada que la veía sin ninguna emoción en el rostro y trató de sonreír pero no pudo.

–¿Qué dice la carta? – Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras apretaba la mano de su esposo.

–Quiere que no la obliguemos a casarse con Jake.

El hombre rubio se tensó al sentir una presencia a su espalda y giró lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre de piel oscura y ojos negros, de cabello azabache y altura infinita: Jacob Black. A su lado, el acabado Charles Swan caminaba a su lado con las herramientas de trabajo de campo. Jake se tensó al escuchar la noticia de su _prometida _y avanzó en el umbral con ceño de mando y mirada impaciente. Ni siquiera saludó ni pidió permiso para entrar y se encaró con su _futura suegra._

–¿Qué ocurre? – Inquirió con el surco de sus cejas haciendo una tensa línea.

–Es Bella– Respondió la castaña matriarca–. Envió una carta para Charlie y para mí.

–¿Bella? – Preguntó el padre – ¿Por fin hay noticias de ella?

–Creo que es tiempo de que me marche –. Comentó Alice parándose de su asiento –. Tengo que irme.

La madre caminó hacia ella tomándole las manos y sonriendo.

–Gracias por todo querida, que estés bien. También tú, Jasper.

–Gracias a usted señora Swan – Contestó el rubio asintiendo amablemente y marido y mujer salieron del hogar.

Jacob aún estaba tenso en silencio esperando una explicación, quería barrer de nuevo el bosque hasta encontrarla y enseñarle a esa chiquilla quien era el que realmente mandaba en el lugar. Tomó la carta que la matriarca había dejado sobre la mesa y curioso e insolente, comenzó a leer.

–Ella dice que está bien – Explicó la mujer –. Al parecer encontró a _alguien _que la cuida.

Black se tensó pero no profirió ningún sonido, más cuando llegó a la parte de la carta que hablaba sobre ese alguien que la cuidaba, gruñó ruidosamente haciendo que ambos adultos se asustaran.

_"Eh encontrado la paz que en mucho tiempo no había vivido y me siento protegida por un ángel… Un ángel muy hermoso."_

Sintió con la vista se le volvía roja y los sentidos se le agudizaban, ¿quién era ese supuesto _ángel _que la cuidaba?

–¿Dónde está ella? –Preguntó el padre.

–No dice.

–Esa niña – Refunfuñó Charlie –. ¿Qué pretende?

–Tal vez deberías leer la carta primero.

Pero Jacob Black aún seguía más que furioso. Ahora había empezado a leer la parte donde ella se negaba a casarse con él, unas gruesas lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a amenazar su perpetuo rostro de roca y aquella amargura le llenó la boca de bilis.

_"Yo no estoy preparada para casarme y si lo estuviese, no con alguien como Jacob Black. Él es mi amigo y lo quiero en verdad pero no pasará de ser algo más allá que el hermano que creció conmigo en mi infancia y simplemente las cosas no cambiará."_

–Isabella – Gruñó–. Yo te obligaré si es preciso a cambiar.

–Esto se está saliendo de control – Profirió Swan –. ¡Esto es rebeldía!

–¿Quién será ese ángel que según ella la cuida? – Se preguntó la mujer.

Black no aguantó más la tensión y soltó un rugido furioso que de haber podido, hubiese reventado los vidrios de la humilde casa, haciendo que todo el clima del lugar se tensara también. Los padres estaban asustados, cada uno se preguntaba qué ocurría dentro de la cabeza de ese enorme hombre.

–La bestia – Respondió –. Sé que él la tiene – Dijo apuñando el suave papel entre sus enormes manos.

–¿La bestia? – Preguntó horrorizada la madre–. ¿Quién… quién es él?

–¡El que mató a los cuatro hombres en el bosque! – Vociferó mirando amenazadoramente a Charlie–. Padre, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Sí-i. –Musitó.

–¡Dios mío! –Gritó la mujer –. Jacob, ¿recuperarás a nuestra niña de ese animal?

Y el hombre oscuro se giró sobre sus propios pies. Su cuerpo tenso y sudado se movió mecánicamente y tomó las blancas pero trabajadas manos de Renée entre las suyas para mirarla a los ojos atentamente.

–Traeré a Bella sana y salva y se casará conmigo – Y suspiró sonriendo maléficamente –. Y el corazón de la bestia, así muera en el intento.

El sol alumbraba en la casa de campo. Bella abría los ojos lentamente apenas y adaptándose a la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana. Se estiró en el lecho y destensó sus músculos. Se sentía más que bien y renovada, los restos de fiebre se habían ido de su cuerpo y todo mejoraría cuando ella desayunara. Pero recordó que no estaría sola, o al menos eso pensó. Miró en la habitación buscándolo fijamente y no lo encontró, salió a la puerta de la sala, la habitación contigua y tampoco estaba. Un pinchazo de desilusión se instaló en su pecho hasta que encontró una nota fresca en tinta que decía su nombre en un dobladillo.

_Bella: _

_Te he preparado el desayuno, está en la cocina. Me tuve que ir para arreglar algunas cosas antes de esta noche, iré por ti para ir a la mascarada cuando el sol comience a morir, si es que ya te sientes mejor. No te preocupes, dejé un vestido en la puerta de tu pieza, espero que sea de tu agrado._

_Edward._

Sonrió y volvió a su habitación y efectivamente. El vestido estaba colgado de un gancho. Era de color azul con blanco que mostraba un escote bastante juvenil y hermoso. También llevaba un sombrero negro que hacía juego y un pequeño antifaz negro que le cubriría el rostro. Junto a la puerta había un par de zapatillas finas que hacían juego con la falda, justo como Bella las prefería.

Los alzó y otra nota apareció.

_Pensé que serían los indicados. Espero y no haberme equivocado al elegirlos._

_Edward._

–¿Acaso llenará la casa de notas? – Preguntó sonriendo.

Caminó dispuesta a desayunar. Cuando llegó a la cocina vislumbró un manjar digno de una reina, quizás y ese paso, con las notas del vestido, las zapatillas y todos esos detalles suyos, acabaría por adorar todas aquellas atenciones que tenía Edward. Se quedó picoteando su comida y deleitándola con suavidad, pensó en Edward y como aquella fantasía nocturna la había atacado de la nada.

Sonó que su cuerpo ardía con vehemencia. Nunca en su vida había tenido aquellas fantasías sino hasta que le había pedido – O al menos eso recordaba – a su acompañante que se recostara a su lado. Su cuerpo grueso era un imán hacia ella. El simple hecho de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo n su baja temperatura le daba la tentación más grande de pasar con su mano toda la plenitud de su ancho y varonil pecho. Se mordió la boca y en su vientre bajo nació una sensación poderosa y diferente. El cucú del reloj salió cantarín marcando las doce del mediodía y Bella, comenzó a sonreír por sus pensamientos inusuales.

–Debo ocuparme antes de que se haga tarde – Se dijo a sí misma. A comenzar antes de anochecer – Y giró sobre sus propios pies – Bailaré hasta cansarme, bailaré hasta que me duelan los pies– Y se quedó quieta frente a un espejo mientras alzaba la falda de su vestido–. Bailaré con él.

La tarde se fue como agua entre los dedos, se sintió de más ocupada. Aseando la casa, recogiendo frutas alrededor del bosque y jamás alejándose más allá de lo permitido, se sentía como una niña pequeña, pero que razón tenían cuando le decían que debía ser cuidadosa.

En la casa grande, donde los Cullen alguna vez habían sido una familia. Edward Anthony Cullen Masen se movía por todo el lugar pidiéndole a las criadas que le ayudasen con la sorpresa que tenía en mente. En medio de aquel alboroto, recibió una llamada en la sala de la casa. Ese aparato había sido prácticamente dado por muerto, ya que hacía años que nadie lo usaba.

–¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

–_Bien hijo _– Contestó el padre a través del auricular antiguo–. _Esme me trata peor que un niño mimado. Siempre me está cuidando._

Edward sonrió al notar el tono sano de la voz de su papá.

–Eso suena bien. Debes dejarte cuidar.

–_Pero creo que está exagerando _–Y soltó una risa traviesa, como si hubiese rejuvenecido en un par de Días –. _Y tú ¿cómo estás?_

–Bien – Contestó sintiéndose libre del algún modo –. Las cosas han estado tranquilas.

–_¿Tranquilas?_ – Preguntó alzando la voz ligeramente –. _¿Cómo han ido las cosas con la señorita que me comentaste?_

Edward se sonrojó a través de la línea y se quedó callado.

–_Edward, ¿estás ahí?_

–Sí– Explicó volviendo en sí –. Las cosas van bien.

–_No me comentarás en sí, ¿verdad? _

–Es complicado. No lo sé… Hoy – Dijo tensando el cable del teléfono –. La llevaré a un baile de mascarada.

–_¿Bailar?_ – Y su voz sonó sorprendida –. _Hace años que no lo haces, espero que la sorprendas_ – Y una risa cómplice se escuchó.

–Gracias, padre.

–_Hazla caer… _

Los ojos dorados se tensaron y su respiración se aceleró.

–¿Caer?

–_Encantada por ti, hijo mío._

–Bailaré para que se interese en mí, espero que eso llame su atención.

–_Hijo, ella te amará. No seas alguien que no eres, simplemente se tú. Nadie puede amar el espejismo de un alma, Edward; y si ese alguien llega a enamorarse del espejismo, en algún momento, por más tarde que sea, terminará desilusionándose. _

Su padre tenía razón, si Bella alguna vez – Y ese pensamiento lo puso más que feliz y ansioso – decidía amarlo, debía serlo por quien en realidad era.

–Gracias papá.

–_De nada, hijo. Estoy aquí apoyándote porque te quiero, sin lugar a dudas, siempre estaré detrás de ti, cuidándote._

–Lo sé, papá. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

–_Lo haré, aunque _– Volvió a reír – _Esme no me deja ni un segundo a solas, así que creo que eso está de más decirlo._

–Saludos para ella, padre.

Y una pequeña charla se escuchó de fondo.

–_Ella dice que también te cuides mucho y que bailes para que caiga a tus pies. Justo como ella te enseñó._

–Lo haré, de eso no cabe duda– Prometió.

–_Hasta luego, hijo. Te quiero._

–Yo también, papá. Hasta luego, adiós.

La llamada finalizó al fin y el joven enamorado se sintió feliz. Por fin después de todas las cosas malas que habían ocurrido se sentía libre, diferente en el buen sentido y sobre todo aceptado. Las cosas entre su padre y él mejoraban cada día y para su fortuna, las cosas con Bella parecían tener cada día más futuro, incierto pero si lo había. De algún modo se había decidido a luchar por ella, las intenciones por ser alguien _mejor _ muy a su modo le hacían ser el ser humano que la gente decía que en realidad no era, como si la vida de verdad comenzara de una vez por todas. Ese mismo instante decidió que quería tocar el piano, hacía algunos días que no lo hacía y eso le hizo sentir aún más alegría de lo que jamás había pensado. Los sirvientes de la casa se sintieron felices al escuchar al joven amo de nuevo tocar con alegría, la regocijante música se colaba por todos los rincones de la casa y por una vez en mucho tiempo, el hogar se sintió feliz.

Eran casi las seis y media de la tarde, en algún momento tendría que partir con alguno de los empleados cerca del bosque para pasar por ella y viajar rumbo a la mascarada que había en la ciudad. Sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo pero sin embargo se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno. Vistió su traje negro, su saco y una corbata elegante que le hacía juego, sus mocasines limpios y finalmente, una máscara que le cubría la vista.

–De acuerdo – Dijo para sí mismo –. Aquí voy, Bella, mi ángel.

Las empleadas más jóvenes del lugar se quedaron con la boca abierta al notar al guapo caballero de finas ropas que salía de la casa de los Cullen con paso firme y presencia segura. Nunca, en su tiempo de trabajo, habían visto a su joven amo más reluciente que ese día. Muchas de ellas aseguraban que el hombre era guapo pero sus ojos daban la tremenda impresión de un miedo que retenía lejos a cualquiera que se le acercase, pero esa noche, Edward Cullen parecía un príncipe más que una Bestia.

Una mujer de veintidós años, llamada Elena, hija de una de las criadas más antiguas de la casa se quedó impresionada más que las demás y no pudo evitar fijarse en el coche de caballos que desaparecía en el polvo después de su rápida travesía hacia al bosque.

Cuando él y el cochero se fueron acercando cada vez más al bosque, Edward se comenzó a sentir mucho más nervioso que la primera vez. Esta ocasión no llevaba las manos vacías y mucho menos le hablaría de la manera grosera en la que se había referido la vez primera, esta ocasión, iba dispuesto a dar un paso más hacia enfrente y no hacia atrás.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa y un poco alejado del camino como para que la carreta entrase, Edward bajó pidiéndole al chofer joven que esperase desde ahí. El empleado asintió sin decir más puesto que no era su asunto meter las narices en donde no le llamaban. Los ojos dorados cubiertos por la fina tela del antifaz que los escondía de los demás, se dirigieron de manera lenta hacia la puerta de la hermosa casa en donde el silencio reinaba. Se paró frente y con una mano atrás y la oscuridad naciendo, tocó la puerta sutilmente para anunciar su llegada.

–_Tranquilízate, Cullen. Todo saldrá bien_ – Se decía así mismo como mantra mientras cerraba los ojos.

Y en menos de los que pensó, una esbelta figura envuelta en un pavoroso vestido azul y blanco, y un sombrero elegante, Isabella se presentaba ante él con su hermoso cabello ondulado, sus labios rosas brillantes, pestañas infinitas y una dulce sonrisa instalada en el rostro: estaba más que hermosa.

El joven se quedó mudo, de verdad parecía un ángel, uno muy hermoso.

–Estás… Preciosa– Dijo al fin.

La doncella también se quedó pasmada. Su elegante figura y sutil fuerza se asomaba ligeramente por las costuras del fino traje. Su mandíbula tensa, sus labios rellenos, su estatura infinita y sus gruesos hombros, mostraban la figura de un hombre imponente y atractivo que se estaba desarrollando.

–Gracias – Comentó sonrojada–. Tú estás… Muy… Guapo.

Edward se desconcentró y desconectó del mundo por mucho tiempo, su cabeza giraba en torno a sus palabras y la ansiedad de estar cerca de ella creció como brazas de fuego. Apretó su mano derecha con fuerza y sintió una sacudida fuerte en el centro de su corazón sin siquiera haberse movido un solo centímetro. Ella lo consideraba atractivo y no supo por qué.

–Toma – Dijo rompiendo la tensión entre los dos ofreciéndole una hermosa rosa roja –. La traje para ti.

Bella se sintió halagada, una rosa para ella. Le pareció tan romántico.

–Gracias Edward. Es muy hermosa.

–No como tú – Contestó sonriendo–. Estás de verdad… Deslumbrante.

–Me haces sonrojar – confesó Bella tocándose la cara.

Y miles de luces en su mente comenzaron a estallar. ¿Quién diría que el alma más oscura de aquel que alguna vez llamaron, bestia podría brillar?–¿Nos vamos? – Y le tendió el brazo para escoltarla.

–Por supuesto – contestó sonriendo.

Tomó el antifaz entre sus manos junto con la rosa y Edward tomó su mano mientras juntos huían en el bosque con rumbo hasta el carruaje, como niños pequeños bajo la lluvia, pero esta vez no escapaban de nada en realidad puesto que solo querían llegar a un lugar en específico, al baile. El chofer esperaba obedientemente desde el asiento mientras veía como las dos sombras se acercaban paulatinamente hacia él. Notó como su joven amo abría la puerta caballerosamente hacia una hermosa mujer, una que jamás había visto y al final él entró cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

–Podemos irnos – Ordenó desde dentro del coche con voz segura y enseguida, el transporté comenzó a moverse.

Dentro de él, las sonrisas no paraban. Bella estaba más que encantada con la idea de ir al baile y estar con Edward, se sentía una doncella elegante, justo como cuando _Elizabeth _de Orgullo y Prejuicio, había conocido al señor Darcy. Quizás, en alguna parte de su mente, algo dentro de si, le decía que esa noche sería suya.

–¿Estás entusiasmada?

–SÍ – Respondió feliz–. Nunca he ido antes a una fiesta así– Y bajó la mirada avergonzada–. Mi padrino, cuando aún vivía me dijo que me traería a una fiesta así cuando tuviese quince años. Pero desgraciadamente, él murió cuando apenas y yo tenía trece.

–Lo siento mucho – Contestó frente a ella–. Debiste apreciarlo mucho.

–Sí, mucho en realidad. Me comprendió incluso más que mis padres, me educó y me forjé como una _adulta _solo porque él me apoyó. No quiero decir que mis padres no me dieran lo mejor pero, puso más confianza en mí que ellos.

–Entiendo, era como tu segundo padre.

–Si así lo quieres llamar – Suspiró – Sí.

–Sé que si él pudiese verte, estaría orgulloso de ti.

–¿Tú lo crees?

–De eso no me cabe la menor duda, Bella. Eres una mujer de bien que busca sus propios principios y defiende sus ideales, pocas personas incluso siendo varones son así.

–Lo dices como si me admiraras – comentó Bella sonrojada.

–Porque es así – contestó sin vergüenza–. Te admiro en verdad, eres un ejemplo a seguir, para muchos y para mí.

–Gracias – Dijo sincera –. Nunca antes nadie me había hablado así. Me haces sentir especial, mucho en realidad… Como si fueses igual que yo.

Edward bajó la vista y después miró hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna se colaba mientras la carreta avanzaba hacia su destino.

–Quizás… Nunca antes te habías sentido así porque…

–¿Porque qué? – Preguntó animada.

–Porque no me habías conocido– Dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

La joven sintió su pulso acelerarse y su respiración se agitó. La pasión encadenada entre los dos se abría como animal aferrado y supo que la tensión no desaparecería aun con el incómodo silencio. La mayor parte del tiempo del camino que les restaba la pasaron en silencio, a veces sonreían pero no con demasiada seguridad, por lo que ambos permanecieron en silencio después de todas aquellas provocativas frases. Cuando menos se lo pensaron, una enorme mansión se vislumbró por lo alto de una enorme colina en donde las luces de medianos faros anunciaban la entrada al camino hacia la mascarada. Bella miró por la venta y comenzó a sonreír por las perspectivas que tenía acerca de su primer baile formal, su acompañante se sentía honrado por su presencia así que se limitó a acomodarse correctamente el antifaz.

Y el coche se detuvo.

–Llegamos – Anunció el chofer abriendo la puerta.

Edward tomó la mano de su bello ángel y le sonrió mientras salía para recibirla. La chica la aceptó gustosa y así en silencio, fue escoltada hasta la entrada enorme de la puerta.

–Bienvenido – dijo un caballero de melena blanca y antifaz azul –. Su nombre, por favor.

–Edward Cullen – Respondió.

El hombre se sobresaltó por escuchar el apellido y enseguida comenzó acomodarse el traje de manera elegante como si de algún modo estuviese esperando una celebridad. Apuntó en una lista y anotó sutilmente el número de personas que en realidad eran. La figura joven se quedó estático del brazo de la mujer hermosa que el hombre ahora no perdía de vista. Edward sintió un pinchazo de celos y gruñó justo en el rostro del hombre como si estuviese defendiendo algo que era _suyo._

–Emmm pase, señor Cullen y bienvenidos sean.

–Gracias – comentó Bella ajena a todos aquellos acontecimientos salvajes que pudieron haber ocurrido.

Y entonces la boca de la joven se formó una perfecta "O". Un deslumbrante y hermoso arco de color dorado lleno de velas y satín rojo se vislumbró enfrente de ella. El lugar estaba lleno de pomposos vestidos y máscaras hermosas, mientras los hombres llevaban elegantes trajes negros con peluquines o sombreros y antifaces de colores alegres. La música de fondo era rítmica y alegre, debió haber apenas y comenzado el primer baile en el centro de la pieza mientras varios grupos pequeños de personas se paraban en las orillas a tomar champagne helado y conversar animosamente. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, todo parecía como en los libros que Bella leía de niña, ahora se sentía en un mismo sueño, junto al lado del hombre más llamativo de toda la velada.

Edward apretó su mano suavemente y se acercó a su oreja izquierda para susurrarle al oído.

–¿Quieres que pasemos?

La piel se le erizó provocándole un escalofrío por su aterciopelada voz y en ese instante, mordió sus labios sutilmente casi aguantando la respiración.

–Sí.

–Bueno– Dijo sonriendo – Vamos.

Y caminaron juntos hasta los centros de una mesa, donde unas mujeres cotorras hablaban animosamente hasta que la presencia varonil de los ojos dorados las dejó esta ocasión sin habla.

–¿Ya viste a ese caballero? – Preguntó una mientras los veía a los dos desfilar.

–Sí – Contestó una con una abanico en mano –. Es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

–¿Carlilse Cullen? No sabía que tenía hijos– Y batió sus pestañas en cuanto la joven pareja pasó frente a ellas.

– Él es el heredero de todo – Y tomó un trago de una copa –. Parece que está comprometido.

–Es tan guapo – Comentó la más joven –. Ese antifaz lo hace ver tan misterioso.

–Ni que lo digas. Pero ¿quién es esa que la acompaña?

Las mujeres miraron con celos a Bella mientras ella se colocaba fuertemente del brazo de su acompañante mientras sonreía preciosamente. Pero también estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacía puesto que había notado que el barullo estaba dirigido a ellos dos y las miradas poco sutiles que les daban era la confirmación de observaban más a Edward de lo que debían. Entrecerró los ojos por su acertado pensamiento y una rabia intensa se agigantó en su menudo pecho lo que le provocó apretarse mucho más junto a él, como si le perteneciese.

El joven notó ese cambio y se tensó al notar que las manos de ella se aferraban a él con fuerza y su cabeza giraba muy directamente hacia donde una horda de damas cuchicheaban.

–¿Estás bien?

Bella no contestó.

–Bella –Dijo tocándola sutilmente –. ¿Estás bien?

–¿Disculpa? – Contestó rompiendo la conexión de miradas entre ella y los demás.

–Te veo tan seria, ¿te estás aburriendo?

–No – Y se sonrojó mirando directamente hacia su cara, mirándolo frente por primera vez–. Es que…

–¿Sí?

Los rellenos labios de Edward se abrieron y apretaron enseguida haciendo que Bella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Era lógico, él se veían tan encantadoramente que lograba que cualquier mujer perdiese los estribos y su cuerpo llamativo dejaba sin palabras.

Tocó su cara con la punta de sus dedos y se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro. Edward se quedó quieto, ¡Ella lo quería besar! No pudo más que aguantar la respiración para esperar el dulce impacto de unos labios rosados y cálidos, sus bocas estaban apenas y uno centímetros hasta que, un hombre de barriga enorme les pidió permiso para pasar a la mesa de bocadillos.

Edward se apartó decepcionado, mientras Bella miraba sutilmente hacia otro lado y aguantar el sonrojo que la abatía, se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas y posó sus manos sobre su regazo. Las mujeres que desde el principio no la habían perdido de vista ahora movían los labios con más fuerza y cuchicheaban sin parar. Le incomodaba y mucho, así que se giró de espaldas y evitó sus miradas.

Los ojos dorados se sintieron culpables, había notado ya la forma en que las demás veían a Bella. Era obvio que un cierto toque de envidia a las presentes pero nunca entendió por qué. Él sin lugar a dudas jamás se había sentido digno de llamarse _la mejor compañía. _Sin lugar a dudas, ese nombre se daba a Bella, quien con solo haberle dicho que _sí, _lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero no le importaba sin llamaba la atención de las demás señoritas de la sala, a Edward solo le importaba su ángel y nadie más. Había aprendido a mirarla solo a ella, aunque al principio de cuentas, jamás hubiese sido necesario aprender algo que desde niño había adorado hacer. Y ahora casi doce años después, después de tantas guerras internas y con el mundo en su contra, por fin se sentía que la vida estaba en él, sonrojada de las mejillas, con su hermoso vestido azul y sus zapatillas de princesa.

–¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó muy cerca de su rostro.

La chica se tensó pero agradeció su cercanía, claro que quería bailar, era lo que más adoraba en el mundo y ahora, como aquella vez en el bosque, bailaría en los brazos de su ángel protector.

–Sí – Respondió solamente con una sonrisa.

El joven sonrió con sus hermosas perlas blancas al aire y tomó su mano hacia adelante para llevarla al centro del salón. Las luces se volvieron densas, casi alumbradas por pequeñas velas que le daban un aire tranquilo al ambiente. Los músicos terminaron de tocar una canción movida y poco apropiada para bailar cerca, pero al comenzar la tenue luz, comenzaron a tocar un vals lento, tan lento que las parejas que estaban casadas o en compromiso, se adentraron al salón para llevar a sus respectivas damas al centro del baile.

Bella y Edward, eran –aunque nadie más lo supiese – los únicos que no tenían más allá de unos besos y una caricias. Eran los únicos que se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos había hablado para decirlo. Los hombres tomaron las cinturas de sus mujeres y aquel vals lento comenzó en círculos donde ellos dos se quedaron estáticos uno frente al otro.

–¿Me permite?

–Claro – Respondió ella.

Edward colocó sus manos suavemente sobre la frágil figura de la chica. Un escalofrío se instaló en el cuerpo de Bella mientras alzaba sus largas pestañas a través del antifaz. Se encontró con dos orbes acaramelados a través de una tela negra, la mirada de Bella se instaló en ellos y Edward se turbó más no se movió ni un poco. Sostuvo su vista con valor, ya que sabía que sus _terroríficos _ojos, no eran completamente dorados a través del antifaz.

–Baila conmigo – Pidió.

–Eso es lo que quiero – Respondió sonriendo.

Y así, la danza lenta entre los dos cuerpos jóvenes comenzó, atrás y adelante los pies de él y ella se movía con gracia para dar piruetas graciosas y dignas de todo un caballero galante. Edward sabía bailar y se le hacía tan fácil poder hacerlo con el dulce cuerpo de Bella.

–Bailas muy bien – Comentó ella dando una vuelta tomada de la mano de su _príncipe._

–Gracias, Bella. Tú eres una muñeca bailando.

La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras giraba lentamente.

–¿Una muñeca?

–Sí – Dijo él sin miedo –. Como la de las cajas musicales, esbeltas, hermosas y excelentes bailando sobre la punta de sus pies.

–¡Oh!

–Eres muy Bella.

¿Por qué Edward se sentía tan valiente y atrevido? Sabía que ese antifaz, la música lente y todo aquel ambiente tenue y romántico le hacía y provocaba que el verdadero poeta que había dentro de él saliese victorioso y detallista. Le ofreció de nueva otra rosa, mientras bajaba su cabeza casi rozando el suelo de manera teatral pero más que romántica. Ahora, todas las miradas se instalaban en ellos, eran los que más llamaban la atención, incluso, los músicos parecían que solo tocaban para ellos y en ese momento mágico, solo existieron los dos.

–¿Por qué haces esto? – Preguntó Bella cerca de su boca.

–Hace ¿qué? – Y sus labios se depositaron en su cuello con delicadeza.

Bella gimió para sí sola, no sabía que había sido eso pero cuanto le había gustado.

–Me desarmas– Suspiró volviendo su cara frente a frente –. Me dejas sin palabras.

–Tú provocas lo mismo en mí – Explicó con valentía–. No puedo evitar sentirme así.

Y otra vuelta lenta acercó su cuerpo más al de Bella, como si ambos se pertenecieran. Las mujeres cotorras se alarmaron por aquella muestra de _cariño _ pública, parecían marido y mujer, y eso, más que alarmarlas, las llenó de celos y rabia.

–Ni yo – Contestó con su boca cerca.

Sus manos se entrelazaron y más y de la nada, Edward colocó su frente pegada a la de Bella escuchando su respiración caliente y provocadora.

–Déjame, Edward– Comentó muy bajo anunciando que la música estaba por terminar.

–¿Dejarte? – Preguntó con tristeza y se detuvo de su baile.

Bella se pegó a su pecho y aspiró su masculino perfume, su pecho enorme se infló con tristeza pero ella colocó sus manos al par de su pecho para tranquilizarlo y que comprendiera mejor las cosas.

–No me entiendes – Y sonrió dulcemente mientras lo miraba a la cara y lo tocaba suavemente. Edward suspiró gruñendo por el deseo que crecía en su pecho y se mordió la boca sutilmente por la caricia.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella? –. _Si todo lo tienes_–. Pensó colocando sus manos sobre las blancas y suaves de ella.

–Déjame verte, Edward– Contestó viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y entonces Edward dejó de respirar por un momento y su único pensamiento para silenciar todo aquello, fue besarla.

Le robó un beso, no uno como los de siempre, no como los tiernos que mostraban cariño casi fraternal, si no aquellos que la pasión desbordaba y la sangre se calentaba y así, mientras aquellos besos eran hurtados, la lengua de Edward conocía de manera salvaje la de Bella haciendo vibrar el piso de sus lugares y dando la sensación de que el aire faltaba. Y entregados uno al otro, aquel beso fue aceptado con dos manos enormes que se aferraban a la cintura de una delgada chica, que bailaba sobre la punta de sus pies y que ansiaba enamorarse.

* * *

**No se derritan ángeles, apenas y lo mejor comienza ¡OH DEMONIOS! Edward y sus besos *-***

**Como siempre les agradezco por su infinito apoyo y sus mensajes de buenas críticas.**

**Lamentablemente no he podido contestar sus reviews porque no tengo Internet en casa pero les aseguro que leo**

**cada uno con toda la alegría del mundo y en cuanto pueda los contestaré.**

**Eso sí, no puedo dejarlas sin su BESTIA cada Miércoles.**

**¿QUÉ OPINAN DE LA ENTRADA AL BAILE? *.***

**ELLOS SON TA ASDFGHJKLÑ JAJAJAJA NO SÉ SI ME ENTIENDEN ;)**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS PROXIMAMENTE 3**


End file.
